Amistad Incondicional
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: –Sasuke kun, podrías hacerte daño- dijo al ver el esfuerzo que hacía al levantar esas pesas. Él la miró fijamente – Conozco mis límites, Hyuuga. No molestes.- Ella miró hacia otro lado y trató de aparentar fortaleza.Cap.21 up!
1. Terror

Bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Fic de la pareja que más me gusta, SasuHina.

Lo sé tal vez no parezca prometedor, pero la verdad, cuando nuestros protagonistas se encuentren darán mucho de qué hablar. (Si quieres revisar más adelante, estará la prueba) Sin más que decir... espero que disfruten la lectura...espero que no se aburran.

* * *

Lloraba incontrolablemente, las lágrimas ya no le dejaban ver.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante con fuerza y corrió hacia la calle.

-¡Hinata!- Neji la tomó del brazo al verla en ese estado, pero ella se desasió con un movimiento rápido y accidentalmente, se precipitó a la calle.

Todo se puso negro y no escuchó nada más.

Sintió algo duro e incómodo debajo de ella y escuchó un molesto pitido, que se repetía sin cesar. Abrió los ojos y sólo vio paredes blancas y lisas, bien cuidadas.

Se miró las muñecas y sorprendida, se dio cuenta de la intravenosa que le transmitía suero lentamente a su sangre.

Y al mismo tiempo; la asaltaron las náuseas que le producía el olor a hospital.

Desvió la vista y la enfocó en el sillón que yacía a un lado de su cama, donde dormía plácidamente su mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka.

Quiso levantarse y despertarlo, pero lo impidió un dolor inmenso y una voz en su mente que le dijo que sería demasiado desconsiderado.

Intentó calmarse e ignorar todos los aparatos que rodeaban su cama, la ponían nerviosa.

-¡Hinata! ¡Has despertado!- Gritó de improviso Kiba, sobresaltándola.

-L-lo siento, no quise despertarte Kiba kun…- Dijo la joven disculpándose con un par de ademanes.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes Hinata, dormí demasiado.- Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Kiba kun… ¿Que hago aquí?- Preguntó Hinata.

-No… ¿No lo recuerdas?- Inquirió su amigo, profundamente desconcertado.

La joven buscó en su mente tratando de recordar algún incidente que la hubiera llevado al hospital, pero no encontró nada. Lo último que recordó haber hecho fue volver a la mansión después de un duro día de juntas y papeleo.

-No… ¿Porqué estoy aquí?- Repitió.

-Hinata creo que deberías dormir otro rato...

-Por favor no me lo ocultes, Kiba kun...

Oportunamente para Kiba, su celular sonó y tuvo que salir para contestarlo, haciendo una seña de disculpa a Hinata.

Después de unos minutos, Kiba volvió y tomando su mochila del suelo se acercó a Hinata diciendo:

-Lo siento, Hina pero es Hana y quiere que vuelva a la veterinaria, estamos cortos de ayuda.

-Kiba kun...- Murmuró ésta tristemente.

-Cuídate Hina y no hagas esfuerzos. Volveré pronto.- Y le besó la frente.

Hinata se quedó ahí acostada viendo cómo se marchaba Kiba. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza y frustración y cerró los ojos.

Mientras, en el pasillo oeste del hospital caminaba un muchacho con una taza de café camino a la habitación de su prima, otro muchacho con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas apareció por el extremo y lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo sin brusquedad.

-Tenemos un problema.- Le dijo Kiba

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Neji sin emociones en su pálido rostro, donde se marcaban ojeras por no haber dormido un par de días, cansancio causado por su frágil prima.

-Hina chan...Hinata chan.- Rectificó viendo como se arqueaba la ceja de Neji – No recuerda nada de lo que pasó, no se lo recuerdes...podría caer en depresión.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron de sorpresa, pero lo disimuló perfectamente un segundo después.

-Descuida.- Dijo secamente

Kiba no dijo nada más y se marchó rápidamente, no sin antes darle una palmada de despedida en la espalda a Neji. Era una extraña forma de otorgarle consuelo.

Hinata trató de incorporarse porque extrañamente; ya no sentía los músculos de sus piernas y sentía un hormigueo en los brazos.

Entró al instante una pacífica enfermera acompañada de su primo Neji.

-¡Hinata sama, no se levante!- Gritó la enfermera apresurándose a llegar a su lado, mientras Neji penetraba lentamente en la habitación, observando a su prima, que tenía una expresión de terror intenso.

-¡N-no no puedo moverme!- Gritó con la cara contraída por el terror y la desesperación


	2. Pesadilla

-¡Hinata sama, no se levante!- gritó la enfermera apresurándose a llegar a su lado, mientras neji penetraba lentamente en la habitación, observando a su prima, que tenía una expresión de terror intenso.

-¡N-no no puedo moverme!- gritó con la cara contraída por el terror y la desesperación

-¡Tranquila, Señorita Hyuuga! – dijo la enfermera tratando de calmarla mientras a neji se le caía el café y corría hacia la cama de su prima, profundamente consternado.

Hinata intentó relajarse y cerró los ojos, tratando de convencerse de que era sólo una terrible pesadilla.

Pero algo le decía que no lo era.

Que estaba sola y abandonada en una cruel realidad.

-Hinata sama...- empezó Neji tomándole una mano. Se dio cuenta de que estaba inusualmente fría.

-Neji kun....por favor dime que me está pasando.- dijo Hinata casi inaudiblemente

-No lo sé Hinata sama...lo voy a averiguar.

-N-no me dejen sola...

-Señorita Hyuuga, llamaré a la doctora para que venga a revisarla.

-Espéreme un momento, hinata sama.- dijo neji mientras salía detrás de la enfermera.

Neji acompañó a la enfermera a buscar a la doctora para explicarle que no debía decirle nada a Hinata, cuando vio una joven de cabello rosado salir de una habitación diciendo:

-Sasuke kun, yo te lo advertí....

-Ya puedes irte.- gruñó la voz de adentro con un tono bastante intimidante, aunque la chica no se inmutó. Parecía acostumbrada. Neji se acercó a preguntar por la doctora.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó la joven mirándolo

-Quiero ver a la doctora Haruno.- dijo serio – es urgente.

-A tus órdenes.- le contestó la joven viendo cómo los ojerosos ojos de neji se abrían de sorpresa

-necesito que me explique qué ocurre con Hyuuga hinata.

-tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ¿cierto?- dijo revisando su carpeta

-sí.

-tiene las piernas paralizadas.

-¿qué?

-así es, señor Hyuuga. Voy en un momento.

-espere un segundo. Ella no puede estar paralizada, es la heredera de la empresa y no podrá atenderla si es así...

-cálmese señor Hyuuga. Voy en un momento

-doctora Haruno, ella perdió la memoria....no recuerda nada desde unas horas antes

-será mejor que nadie le diga nada, señor Hyuuga. Ella debe recuperar la movilidad y la memoria al mismo ritmo para que no quede ninguna secuela.

-ella... ¿ella puede volver a moverse?

La cara de la doctora adoptó una expresión extraña.


	3. Una visita inesperada

-Ella... ¿ella puede volver a moverse?- preguntó un neji dudoso y asustado.

La cara de la doctora adoptó una expresión extraña.

-Por supuesto, este es el mejor hospital de todo Japón así que contamos con el equipo indicado.- dijo la doctora caminando hacia la sala de doctores

Neji se quedó parado ahí hasta que la doctora volvió con una carpeta.

-La primera sesión de rehabilitación empezara el lunes, dentro de dos días.

-Disculpe, ¿No puede ser antes? Debe empezar sus deberes en la empresa pronto.

-No, lo siento señor Hyuuga. Debe ser paciente, la señorita puede entrar en trauma y frecuentes desmayos por que la sangre no circula en sus piernas...

-Entiendo. Discúlpeme.- dijo y se retiró a la habitación de Hinata

-Vas a estar bien- le susurró al inclinarse para despedirse con un beso en la frente.

-Neji...-dijo ella – tengo miedo...

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando neji se fue, abandonándola se abrazó a sí misma con terror. Estaba sola.

Durmió unas pocas horas, estar ahí la consumía terriblemente, pero tenía que recuperarse para tomar el control de la empresa. La tenue luz de las lámparas sólo le gastaba los ojos y le fastidiaban la mente.

Cuando por fin le pusieron sedantes en la intravenosa, se sumió en un suelo intranquilo. Recibió muchas visitas pero ninguna duraba demasiado como para entretenerla lo suficiente.

Amaneció un tétrico y lluvioso lunes; la clase de días que a Hinata le distraían.

Llegó la enfermera, como de costumbre preguntando que quería desayunar. Ella no tenía apetito, se negó a comer.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿se puede?

Hinata identificó en seguida al dueño de la voz, una gran sonrisa se asomó a su cara, y dejó de temblar por unos momentos.


	4. Impresión

Hola! aquó molestando de nuevo. Me costó un poco con este capítulo poruqe consideré varias opciones. ¿Ven? estoy comenzando a hacer capítulos más largos como pidieron y gracias, carlos por tus comentarios y consejos. No hay muchas aclaraciones, los personajes son del Masashi Kishimoto (bendito sea!) Pero la historia es totalmente mía. Disfruten y comenten!

* * *

-Pasa, gaara kun- dijo ella

El joven pelirrojo cerró la puerta y caminó con gracia hasta la cama de hinata. Le dio un leve abrazo y permitió que ella hundiera sus pequeñas manos en su roja cabellera con cariño. Él le acarició el cabello, negras tiras de seda que pasaban con suavidad entre sus dedos.

-Hinata, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella, en la silla de cabecera mientras la inspeccionaba atentamente

-Estoy bien- disimuló una mueca- Hoy comienza mi terapia.

-Bien…espero que esto acabe pronto…

-Lo siento gaara kun…padre sigue sin hablarme…

Gaara se sorprendió visiblemente, ¿no era su padre el que la había citado en su oficina para una junta de empresas y la había ridiculizado notablemente ante las otras empresas?

Entonces… ¿ella no lo recordaba o simplemente estaba fingiendo?

No, hinata no era así…era más probable que lo hubiera olvidado con el accidente…

Pero eso no podía ser, el maldito que la atropelló realmente lo iba a pagar…él se encargaría de ello.

-Gaara kun… ¿estás preocupado por algo?

-No, Hinata estoy bien. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

-Tengo que ir a casa del Nara.

-A propósito… ¿cómo está Temari?

Gaara estaba a punto de salir por el umbral de la puerta cuando paró en seco, al parecer perturbado profundamente. Por su mente pasaron miles de respuestas y mentiras para contestarle, pero no podía…menos mentirle a Hinata. Ella merecía saber…

Se giró con lentitud. Sus ojos aguamarina se iluminaron con furia y luego se sumieron en la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Hinata supo de inmediato que no debió haber preguntado eso.

-Temari está embarazada del Nara.- y salió de la habitación para dejar pasar a la horda de enfermeras que venían a asistirla.

-¡E-espera, Gaara!- gritó Hinata desde su cama.

Él la oyó desde el pasillo y giró su cabeza pero de inmediato la meneó y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cálida chaqueta, continuó su camino.

Por supuesto, se sorprendió al intuir que su mejor amiga había perdido la memoria.

Sabía que tuvo un accidente. Y también sabía con certeza que haría pagar al imbécil que la atropelló.

* * *

¡uf!

¿a que no se lo esperaban? Bueno espero y dejen comentarios para poder continuar...de ahora en adelante serán cada vez más largos, pues tengo estimado un fic de alrededor de 30 capítulos...haciendo cuentas, depende de sus comentarios. Gracias por pasar!


	5. La doctora Sakura Haruno

Bueno aquí está el capítulo largo que pidieron... espero no aburrirlos cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Ah! me olvidaba de algo. **Cuando la línea divisora aparece, significa que lo narra otra persona o desde otro punto de vista.**

* * *

-¡E-espera, Gaara!- gritó Hinata desde su cama.

Él la oyó desde el pasillo y giró su cabeza pero de inmediato la meneó y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cálida chaqueta, continuó su camino.

La sacaron con cuidado de su cama y la pasaron ala silla de ruedas que tenían preparada para transportarla.

Gimió casi inaudiblemente al sentir el dolor por primera vez en su estadía en ese hospital y sintió náuseas al ver sus esbeltas piernas de un color morado intenso. Estuvo apunto de vomitar al verlas. No es que no se le hiciera natural verlas o que se preocupara de sobremanera por su físico. Solamente le recordaban el error imprudente que la había traído a ese lugar. Y con ese recuerdo, otros mil y un errores que su padre le había reprochado con el tacto que lo caracterizaba. Nulo.

No soportaba verlas…

-Enfermera…por favor quiero cubrirme las piernas, tengo frío.

La enfermera la miró como si estuviera loca. Negó con falsa dulcedad y esbozó una sonrisa extraña. A Hinata le heló lo huesos.

-No amor, no se puede. Es parte de la rehabilitación, querida.

-Onegai, Naoko sama…tengo frío y no soporto verlas.- oh, gracias a Kami por alcanzar a ver el nombre en la placa de la dichosa enfermera

La enfermera ni le respondió. Ella sabía que no podía mentirle a nadie… ¡simplemente no le salía! Entonces se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho la enfermera "no querida, no se puede…" ella había aprendido que usar expresiones de ese tipo demostraba falta de profesionalismo. Estaría bien para una enfermera cálida y profesional, con muchos años y un sexto sentido de maternidad…pero una enfermera cuarentona, casi arrugada por los años debería por lo menos prestarle atención.

-Naoko sama…- ¡por fin! Naoko volteó a verla - ¿cuánto lleva en este hospital?-

-Llevo 8 años aquí, querida.- contestó con suficiencia- ¿porqué?- contestó más precavida y al parecer temía dar demasiada información. Sin embargo Hinata estaba inusualmente distraída. Porque era el don que absolutamente todos los Hyuugas, ella incluida, poseían. La observación.

Sintió repentinamente una mirada puesta en su nuca. Trató de girarse en la silla de ruedas pero Naoko no se lo permitió.

-No, querida mía Quédate quieta y estarás mejor.

Se resignó, no había nada que hacer porque de todas formas la enfermera estaba sana y ya había sentido la fuerza como de tenazas que poseía en las manos cuando la subió a la silla de ruedas. Pero no debía preocuparse…debía ser sólo una enfermera que la atendería y con eso debería de conformarse, ¿no? Ella no exigía mucho. Lo único que pedía era salir de ahí con su salud restablecida y la nueva fuerza que tendría al enfrentar un problema y salir victoriosa de ahí.

El hospital era enorme. Perdió la cuenta de los pasillos que cruzaron y las explanadas que se extendían ante ella no parecían ser introductorias para una sala de cuidados y rehabilitación. Entró al elevador.

Centró su atención en los números, estaban en la quinta planta.

Entonces cuando iba en la tercera planta, entró una joven doctora que irradiaba vitalidad y saludó amablemente a la pareja, enfermera y paciente.

-¡Oh, buenos días Naoko san! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos – hoy el día está un poco triste, ¿no?

-Buenos días Sakura sama- dijo monótamente la enfermera – tiene razón. Creo que lloverá pronto.

La joven de hermosos ojos jades y brillantes poseía una larga cabellera de inusual rosa pálido. Su piel era de un bonito blanco nacarado.

-¿viste a shizune san? La mandé por Hinata sama, la paciente que está en la habitación 27. No debe ir todavía a la sala, debe comer algo antes de salir y abrigarse, hace mucho frío.- de repente reparó en ella - ¡Hinata sama! Debe ser usted ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió mostrando una linda sonrisa, ya que sentía la boca demasiado seca para emitir algún sonido.

-¡oh! Mucho gusto soy tu doctora a cargo, la doctora Sakura haruno. Puedes decirme Sakura, si así lo prefieres.

-mucho gusto, Sakura sama - dijo amablemente la Hyuuga, sintiéndose extrañamente protegida con esa nueva compañía y extrañada que poder hablar con claridad.

-si me disculpas, Naoko san, me ocuparé de Hinata sama ahora mismo.- las puertas se abrieron y Sakura empujó la silla de Hinata hasta el exterior del pasillo dejando en el elevador a una amargada enfermera sorprendida y furiosa.

-Sakura sama…- la aludida se inclinó para escucharla mejor, porque la muchacha hablaba en susurros. – no me trates con tanta formalidad, onegai.

Sakura pareció sorprendida, pero después sonrió ampliamente

-no me malinterprete, Hinata sama pero la relación entre médico y paciente no debe empezar así con tanta confianza, es decir…no se puede evitar usar las formalidad las primeras veces…aunque…-frunció el ceño- yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes Sakura sama. No le contaré a nadie.

-está bien, haremos un trato. Tú me dirás Sakura o Sakura chan y yo te diré Hinata… ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien, Sakura chan.

-¿sabes?, fue un poco imprudente de parte de Naoko sama sacarte así sin comer y con este frío… ¡uf! Estúpido clima – se tapó la boca de inmediato, había tenido un momento de debilidad con la paciente - ¡ups…lo siento Hinata chan…lo que pasa es que el carro va a quedar del asco.

Rió armoniosamente mientras sus ojos brillaban. Ella era realmente feliz, seguramente por ser así de joven era la más brillante del hospital. Y se lo tenía bien merecido.

* * *

Pasamos por una hilera de habitaciones, no conocía por ahí y si me quedaba sola seguramente me perdería. Se escuchaban gritos de enfermeras en la habitación número 13. Sakura se detuvo bruscamente, sin dañarme y salió corriendo hacia la 13. Al llegar abrió la puerta de un tirón y dio instrucciones sobre darle calmantes al paciente y sujetarlo sin hacerle daño.

-¡déjenme, maldición! – se oían los bramidos de una voz grave, agradable para un joven de mi edad. Se oía mucho movimiento y temí por Sakura.

-¡Sasuke, quédate quieto, por Kami!- era la voz de Sakura, al parecer forcejeaba.

-¡calmantes, por favor a la 13!- gritó una enfermera histérica, la vi presionar el botón de autollamada, era la única parte de la habitación que podía ver.

Me sobresalté cuando vi un bonito florero estrellarse estrepitosamente contra la pared y se hacía añicos.

Llegó una horda de doctores y enfermeros de aspecto fuerte para ayudar en lo que se pudiera.

-¡Juugo! sostenlo. Yo pondré los calmantes.- dijo Sakura alzando la voz para que la escucharan detrás del alboroto.

Cuando por fin se calmó todo…seguía completamente perpleja. ¿Acaso un hombre podía poseer una fuerza tan grande para que diez personas apenas pudieran contenerlo?

-Sasuke, ¡no puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto!- dijo Sakura agitada, 4 enfermeras y los 3 doctores salían agotados de la habitación mientras otras dos limpiaban el desastre desde adentro.

No se oyó respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad? ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¡Madura! – salió de la habitación sudorosa, despeinada, temblorosa y notablemente enojada. No le pregunté nada para no acrecentar su furia pero la escuché musitar rápidamente cosas ininteligibles.

Luego me miró y sonrió dulcemente ante mi expresión sorprendida.

-no te preocupes, Hinata. Fue sólo el "puedo hacerlo todo sin ayuda Uchiha"

Está furioso porque no puede hacer todo lo que quiere. Es una bestia rebelde.

¿Uchiha? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? Recordaba una vaga estela, pero no podía identificar cuando ni qué. Perder la memoria era realmente frustrante. Y sí, se había dado cuenta durante las visitas. Todos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto. Y sabía que tenían órdenes de no decirle ni una palabra.

* * *

No se dio cuenta, estaban en su habitación, la 27 y Sakura le estaba quitando con cuidado la bata. Levantó los brazos para facilitárselo y acabó vestida con un pants deportivo y una chamarra pequeña y delgada pero abrigadora.

Ahora sí, hinata chan vas a comer para poder empezar tu sesión. Presionó el botón en la cabecera de la cama y ordenó un desayuno ligero y que vinieran a asear la habitación.

Luego se volvió hacia Hinata.

-estás distraída, Hinata chan

Este sí que era un mal día... Hasta Sakura había podido notarlo…vaya Hinata se dijo a sí misma – deberías controlar mejor tus expresiones…

Volvió a la tierra y observó cómo le traían el desayuno. Un sándwich, un jugo y algo que parecía una pasta extraña. Tomó el sándwich con desgano.

-discúlpame, Hinata…debo ir a ver a Sasuke antes que vuelva a lanzar floreros costosos. – lo dijo como si fuera normal y rutinario. Pero tenía un toque de desilusión en su voz.

Y salió con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Bueno después de todo ya salió Sasuke. No se preocupen, pronto notará que Hinata existe. Gracias a los lectores que se toman la molestia de pasar, se que mi fic no es muy bueno. Pero bueno, esto trata de superación. Cuídense, espero el rewiew acepto todo tipo de comentarios, onegai. ¿Sospechan algo de la enfermera? jajaja cuando estuve hospitalizada me tocó una fastidiosa enfermera igualita a esa, me decía: levántate mi palomita...se te va a hacer tarde.

¡pufff! bueno gracias de nuevo. Díganme si fue el peor de todo el fic, onegai. ¬¬ si, sé que lo fue...


	6. Encuentro

Bueno...aqí estoy de nuevo XD volví de la muerte...bueno la verdad ya tengo avanzado el fic pero hubo examen de química, proyectos y bla bla bla....¡ah, por cierto! Mil gracias a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas y se suscribieron....me hacen sentir que mi fic no es tan malo...este capi está dedicado a mi musa...AVRIL LAVIGNE que vino al teletón a apoyar a los niños con cáncer y discapacidades...gracias por traer tu fabulosa voz a México! Tiene algunas frases de su canción _Complicated _que por cierto es muy buena. Gracias a los lectores...besos!

Las frases en cursiva son afirmaciones y pensamientos. _Ejemplo: La vida es así._

La línea divisora marca cambios de narración o de lugares.

* * *

Discúlpame, Hinata…debo ir a ver a Sasuke antes que vuelva a lanzar floreros costosos. – lo dijo como si fuera normal y rutinario. Pero tenía un toque de desilusión en su voz.

Y salió con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el hombre que estaba recostado y atado a su cama. Pero parecía de lo más tranquilo.

-Sasuke…llevas aquí siete meses y sigues comportándote así… ¿por qué?- no pudo ocultar la frustración y decepción que translucía su voz.

-¿acaso te importa? – ni siquiera la miró, estaba sumamente enfadado con ella. Ya no quería ser su amigo.

-sí, Sasuke eres mi paciente y me preocupo por ti…

Sasuke produjo un sonido ronco y como pudo, le dio la espalda. Indicándole que estaba equivocada. Que no quería verla. Al menos no ahora, que había vuelto implorándole perdón. _La vida es así._

Ella salió con un suspiro y la cabeza gacha – solo espero que…- volteó a verlo – espero que recapacites, Sasuke Uchiha.

No se oyó nada desde adentro. Típico del uchiha. Cuando estuvo a varias habitaciones de distancia y pasillos laterales golpeó con fuerza la pared y derramó lágrimas rebeldes que insistían en salir de sus bellos ojos jades

Sus fuertes puños de médico insistían ensangrentados hasta que Ino y Sai aparecieron y la sacaron del trance, que por cierto no era muy discreto.

-Basta, Sakura. Él es así, está amargoso. – musitó Ino atrayéndola hacia sí

-¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo como a los otros?

-Sakura- interrumpió Sai de improviso – no es tu culpa, quiere escapar de su propia prisión…ni te molestes en sufrir por él. A veces…me pregunto por qué te lo sigues complicando de esa forma.

-no es cierto, es mi culpa, todo por mí…- aullaba revolviéndose entre los brazos de sus amigos y tratando de no perder el control como precisamente lo estaba haciendo.

-Sakura – murmuró Ino tristemente – te has vuelto otra persona.

_La vida es así._

Ambos la arrastraron a sala de doctores y la calmaron, usando todos los métodos que conocían. Incluso un par de calmantes. Ella no paraba de ver tras su espalda. No se podía relajar, estaba frustrada y enojada con ella misma. Juró como médico hacer todo lo posible para salvaguardar a su paciente. Pero ella juró algo distinto. Juró salvar la salud y el alma de Uchiha Sasuke.

Intentó secarse las nuevas lágrimas que salían precipitadamente.

-Gracias, Ino, Sai- la pareja asintió – ustedes me conocen más que nadie.

_O eso creía. Es bastante difícil. Me esconden tantas cosas…_

Salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad haciendo un gesto de disculpa con la mano y saliendo apresuradamente para no interrumpir los pensamientos de la dulce pareja.

_Y yo creí que era desdichada…_

Pero unos sensitivos oídos y unos ojos negros lo habían presenciado todo.

* * *

Se recuperó asombrosamente rápido, tratándose de un shock nervioso bastante frecuente en los últimos días. Tenía la obligación de atender a Hinata y llevarla a su primera sesión, así que no tenía tiempo de meditar ni derramar una sola lágrima más. Después de todo, ellos sabían que se los contaría todo al terminar el día.

Hinata apenas iba ala mitad de su sándwich. Esa chica no tenía remedio. Podía parecer tierna e incluso incapaz de protegerse, pero nadie le quitaba lo terca.

-Vamos hinata chan, son más de las once. Es hora de empezar y no has desayunado.

-onegai Sakura chan…no tengo hambre.- Hinata miraba su comida sin despegar la vista de la enorme bandeja. Pero al levantar la vista sus ojos perlados de asombro se abrieron mucho al ver las manos de Sakura. Goteando sangre.

La pelirosa sonrió dulcemente.

-Gajes del oficio.

Hinata no se dio cuenta, pero Sakura sí. Su cara se iluminó con una luz muy pura y sincera de preocupación por su bien.

Sakura salió a lavarse las manos y volvió con sus puños vendados. Cortesía de Ino.

Cuando Hinata acabó dejando la pasta, la condujo de vuelta al elevador sosteniendo una charla muy amena. Sobre sus vidas, el diseño del hospital, sus gustos y sus situaciones actuales. Aunque la sonrisa de la pelirosa era bastante fingida.

_Cerca de la hipocresía. _Pensó Sakura

En el pasillo se cruzaron por la misma habitación donde Hinata había visto el caos. La puerta se abría y se asomaba la cara de un hombre joven y los enfermeros que había visto con anterioridad. No pudo ver bien al joven pero Supuso que debía ser de su edad o un poco mayor. ¿Sería el Uchiha?

_Estúpido karma _pensó Sakura.

Sakura apresuró el paso y Hinata se dio cuenta perfectamente. Supuso que había ido con él después de dejarla a ella y algo había pasado. Algo no muy bueno. Sus manos eran un claro ejemplo.

En el instante en que se encontraron las miradas de ellos dos, hinata sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus piernas. Y apartó la mirada.

Pero en su nuca siguió sintiendo esos ojos clavados. Se resistió a voltear.

Esos ojos…un profundo vacío…algo oscuro al fondo. Y arrogancia que ocultaba su dolor. No para ella, que tenía su propio dolor.

* * *

Así que esa era la que preocupaba tanto a Sakura. ¿Sería tan delicada como aparentaba? Realmente lucía terrible, tenía que ser sincero. Estaba ojerosa y desaliñada, a diferencia de las tantas chicas que había visto en su vida.

Parecía débil y frágil, casi podía ver detrás de su piel pálida y blanquecina. Como mi piel…La clase de chicas que se intimidan con facilidad. Pude comprobarlo cuando se volteó. No aparté la mirada de su cuello. Conociendo a Sakura sabía que pasaría pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Haciéndose la fuerte.

De todos modos ni me molesté en mirarla. Y ella sabía que no la haría.

Juugo y Sai me sostenían mientras me adaptaba a mis muletas y salía a otra tonta sesión de rehabilitación. Era aplastante.

* * *

Entró al lugar, era enorme. Sakura le mostró los aparatos y para qué servían. Le mostró su área y los ejercicios que debía realizar si ella no se encontraba.

Finalmente le indicó unas barras a la altura de su cintura para que saliera de la silla de ruedas y se encaminara ahí.

-Empezaremos por caminar, Hinata chan. Intenta mantenerte aquí sin caerte. Así…vas bien. Ahora sostente.

Era muy difícil apoyar todo el peso de tu cuerpo en unos pedazos de metal. Pero si debía hacer eso, lo haría. Y seguiría haciéndolo hasta acabar.

Así que se forzó a sostenerse de las barras otra vez.

* * *

Verdaderamente Hinata me impresionó. Caía y caía sobre la colchoneta pero de algún modo volvía a levantarse. Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero la rechazó dulcemente, agregando que debía tener mucho trabajo y ella podía sola.

No quería fastidiarla, pero me mantuve a una distancia prudente, por si acaso.

Y como de costumbre a esa hora, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Juugo y Sai. Y quién venía detrás de ellos, ya lo sabía.

Sonreí sarcásticamente. El "puedo hacerlo todo sin ayuda Uchiha" se había lucido en esta ocasión. A mí no me engañaba. Sabía que trastabillaba aún y se esforzaba por mantenerse en las muletas. Que hipócrita.

_Como tú _ me recriminó mi mente.

Me di vuelta y fingí revisar las pesas que Sasuke usaba siempre. Apreté los seguros con toda mi fuerza y traté de ignorarlo cuando pasó a mi lado levantando una corriente de aire. Sabía que no me engañaba a mí. Y sabía que a él no podía engañarlo. Pero al menos Juugo y Sai no tenían idea de lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos.

De reojo lo vi sonreír arrogante mientras tomaba las pesas y comenzaba a levantarlas. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron de forma impresionante mientras subía y bajaba la pesa con facilidad.

Pasé a su lado a supervisar a Hinata.

* * *

Me sentía más frustrada que nunca. No podía mantenerme de esas barras. Sencillamente… ¡no! Pero no me iba a rendir. Nadie me estaba viendo, ya que las barras estaban ocultas detrás de las pesas. Me concentré en cerrar mis manos alrededor de la fría barra de hacer acero y forzar a mis piernas a hacer un avance.

No lo logré.

Nunca maldecía, por supuesto. Y aunque quisiera, de mi boca sólo saldría un débil "rayos"

Realmente admiraba al hombre delante de mí. Levantaba las pesas con suma facilidad aunque las vi bastante pesadas. Y les agregó más peso.

Aunque le costó un poco más trabajo, siguió trabajando con la misma celeridad y para mi sorpresa, añadió más peso aún. Esta vez no se le hizo tan fácil. Sus brazos se tensaban y los tendones y las venas de sus brazos se marcaban de manera macabra contra su piel. Debo admitir que me quedé viéndolo con la boca abierta, pero reaccioné en seguida, dándome cuenta de que al fin parecía acostumbrarse a sostener mi peso de manera tan brusca usando sólo mis brazos.

Sakura se acercó borrando su expresión preocupada y abatida.

-vas muy bien Hinata chan. No esperaba un progreso tan rápido.

El hombre de las pesas se giró disimuladamente y vi que nos escuchaba con atención. No pude ver su cara.

* * *

Bueno agradezco otra vez a mis lectores y ya sé que este capítulo no fue ni emocionante ni bueno ni nada...pero la relación entre esos dos se definirá bien en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia...todavía soy muy mala, lo sé pero algún día mejoraré.


	7. Vergüenza

Agaché la cabeza. Odiaba que me consideraran débil a primera vista. Son cosas que deberían cambiar con el tiempo pero… ¿cómo deshacer una vida de actitudes tímidas y retraídas? ¿Debería pedir ayuda? No, primero tenía que superarme y después cambiaría.

Cuánto desearía ser como Sakura o Temari, que dicen lo que piensan al instante y sin herir a nadie, alegres y activas. Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre dispuestas para ayudar o levantar los ánimos.

_Pero no soy así._

O ser como Hanabi, que nada le afecta pero es muy afectiva y divertida…o como Gaara kun, que no confía en nadie hasta que lo conoce bien?

No soy así…pero aún tengo la esperanza de que algo o alguien me haga cambiar porque… ¿Qué pasaría si la pesadilla se volviera a repetir? ¿Qué pasaría si al regresar a casa no le importara nada a nadie y regresara débil y más susceptible a someterme ante mi padre?

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron en un segundo por mi mente. Pero la parte positiva me alentó pensando: si Sakura pensaba que eras débil y acababa de demostrarle que no… ¿acaso no sería bueno seguir haciéndolo y luego con los demás? Entonces; si pensaba así no me rendiría, sería menos débil y terminaría siendo más respetada. No quería llegar al extremo en el que estaba mi padre, que imponía respeto y atención con tan sólo mirarte.

Sólo dejaría de ser débil…y eso sería bueno… ¿no?

-¿..Hinata?

-¿sí, Sakura chan?

-¿escuchaste lo que dije?

Tragué saliva.

-lo siento – murmuró. Intentó relajarse y después de unas horas había recorrido las barras de un lado a otro.

El hombre delante de ella se levantó muchas veces a probar otros aparatos; pero nunca le vio la cara. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba?

De súbito recordó una frase que neji dijo durante sus entrenamientos de diversos deportes:

"un perdedor siempre será un perdedor"

Entonces ella no tenía esperanza. "El concepto de esperanza no es mas que una rendición... una palabra sin ningún significado..."(1)

No, ella no quería creer eso…no podía creer lo que hayan dicho, aunque sonara razonable…las pruebas no eran para ella…que era tan ingenua…

Finalmente, se secó la frente perlada de sudor y miró el reloj, profundamente agotada. Las seis y media. Vaya, era bastante temprano. Terminaría y después iría a las duchas a quitarse todo el sudor y relajarse para que mañana amaneciera un nuevo día.

Se encaminó a las pesas.

-fíjate por dónde vas.- rezongó el hombre de las pesas; cuando sus caminos se cruzaron y ella se golpeó un poco con él, perdiendo el equilibrio y por puro reflejo, él la sujetó por la muñeca.

-go-gomen- murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada por la rápida impresión. Entonces miró hacia arriba y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos más de lo necesario.

Su piel era pálida, pero no como un papel…tenía un color más bien… ¿cremoso? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como un cielo oscuro si estrellas ni luna. Su cabello parecía sedoso y negro, revuelto pero le sentaba absolutamente bien, aunque estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor y su cuerpo era atlético y musculoso.

El hombre o más bien "joven" me soltó cuando me puse en pie y se alejó murmurando cosas como: "torpe…"

Los colores me subieron a la cara. Me acosté a su lado y traté de levantar la primera pesa. Sakura corrió a mi lado.

-¡Hinata! Ven, podemos hacer eso mañana.

-Sakura…-supliqué

Ella negó con decisión. Tomó mi muñeca y me alejó de las pesas. Jaló la silla de ruedas y después de ayudarme a acomodarme, me empujó con una celeridad asombrosa.

-lo siento…-murmuró ella con pesar – dentro de dos meses podrás usar las pesas- y la miró apesadumbrada y con un matiz de tristeza.

-¿sucede algo Sakura? – preguntó preocupada la Hyuuga, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-no es nada. Hace tiempo que no duermo y estoy cansada….ya sabes el trabajo de médico aquí es de tiempo completo y…–Sakura la interrumpió Hinata – me parece que no es por eso…

Sakura asintió como confirmando una pena.

-de acuerdo…a ti no puedo mentirte…

-Sakura… ¿ese joven es el causante?- preguntó inocentemente.

Sakura frenó con los ojos desorbitados y la cara desencajada.

-Hinata! ¿Cómo has…?- dejó la frase inacabada, Hinata se encogió de hombros, con verdadera inocencia. –Eres demasiado perceptiva- masculló reanudando su camino –toda una Hyuuga.

-Mi familia…- comenzó la Hyuuga escondiendo los ojos debajo de su flequillo

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-interrumpió con gritos - no creo que te guste hablar de eso…

-¿Tantos lo saben?- preguntó cabizbaja Hinata, al parecer todos sabían la mala relación de padre- hija que sostenía el dueño de la empresa hyuuga y ella misma. La patética hija mayor.

-Sí Hinata…el mundo es muy pequeño…- sonrió con cautela para tantear el terreno. No todo puede ser perfecto…es la ley de la igualdad.

Llegaron a su habitación. Número 27. Curioso, era el día de su cumpleaños…

-Sakura – preguntó (era ahora o nunca) – ¿dónde están los vestidores del gimnasio?

-¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres ir o estás loca?- dijo como en crisis, su voz quebrada y sus ojos desorbitados asustaron a Hinata - ¡todavía no estás en condiciones!

-y-ya me siento mejor; gracias…quiero seguir intentando mantenerme en pie.

-Hinata, creo que no…

-¿Esa es su recomendación médica?- preguntó Hinata con un buen plan surgiendo en su mente, aunque sería un poco extraño para una tímida paciente, ya que tendría que actuar bastante, cosa en la que era malísima y de seguro no lograría convencerla… ¡vamos sólo un pequeño esfuerzo! Se dijo así misma.

-sí.

-Entonces tomaré mi propio veredicto. Por favor doctora haruno, muéstreme las regaderas del gimnasio.- usó su tono más imparcial para decirlo. Casi parecía una orden.

Sakura abrió los ojos con la usual sorpresa y aturdimiento.

-Po-por supuesto, detrás del gimnasio al pasillo izquierdo. – tartamudeó al ver la parte Hyuuga de la tímida chica.

-Gracias, doctora. Iré ahora mismo.- dijo con tono formal – no necesito compañía- agregó al ver que Sakura se acercaba presta para ayudarla.

-¿y tus piernas, Hinata?

-estarán bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se sostuvo de las paredes – confía en mí, Sakura chan.

Sakura sonrió y caminó hacia la sala de doctores.

-hey, frentuda… ¿tan rápido terminaste tu turno?

Pero Sakura ya estaba dormida en el sofá.

Sai entró por la puerta con la bata colgando del hombro. Resopló e iba a dejarse caer en el sofá; pero Ino se adelantó y lo jaló de la camisa. Sai la miró con una gran interrogante. Ino le señaló a la Sakura profundamente dormida, hecha bola en el sofá de la sala de doctores.

-Dejémosla ahí.- sugirió sai mientras iba por alguna manta en el armario.

Ino se inclinó y acarició con dulzura y aire maternal su cabello rosado.

-Ese uchiha…te está quebrando por dentro…- susurró antes de cubrirla con la manta y dejarla soñar en paz. La pareja se miró y salieron de la mano al café de la esquina. Sakura los consideraba una hermosa pareja.

Hinata tropezaba una y otra vez por los pasillos. Si con las piernas sanas era torpe, había que verla con las piernas casi paralizadas. Ya podía usarlas.

_Al menos._

Llegó a donde Sakura le había indicado como en quince minutos de tropiezos y raspaduras. Entró al que decía "damas" y reparó en que estaba vacío. En un estante había jabones y shampoo para elegir. Gel de baño, cepillos de dientes, enjuague bucal… ¿acaso no faltaban las pantuflas con el sello del hospital?

Como si ella necesitara todo eso.

Lo único que necesitaba era una ducha rápida, jabón y shampoo. Después de eso regresaría a su habitación. Entonces abrió una regadera. Dejó que se calentara el agua y se quitó la ropa sudada con tranquilidad. ¿Cuál era la prisa?

Se duchó con un buen ritmo y al acabar se dio cuenta de lo que había olvidado.

_La bata._

Salió con cuidado de no ser vista y en unos cajones encontró unas toallas, pero eran demasiado cortas.

Entonces ató una a su cuerpo, moriría de vergüenza si alguien la viera así. Temía tropezar y quedar mal frente a cualquier persona.

-Kami, protégeme…-imploré en silencio.

Y al salir cuidadosamente, me topé con quien menos quería en ese momento.

-¡otra vez tú!- grité con fuerza, a pesar de no tener la más mínima intención.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió arrogante.

-perdona- dijo sarcásticamente – pero no sé cual es tu problema si tú eres la torpe a la que le fascina chocar conmigo.

Me quedé sin palabras, aunque no parecía enojado.

-tendría más cuidado si fuera tú – recalcó dándose la vuelta – y me cubriría más…- y al parecer, fue lo último…._porque no volví a escuchar ningún sonido._


	8. Encerrada con Sasuke

Bueno, tal como había prometido las cosas se pondrán un poco más intesas de ahora en adelante. Como verán en este capítulo sasuke y Hinata hablan humanamente y pronto espero revelarles el resto de la historia de sasuke, porqué llegó ahí, qué es lo que tiene y así. Gracias a los seguidores, especialmente a los que también leen "La oportunidad de Taka" y deseándole un buen futuro empresarial a mi amigo carlos, conocido en fanfiction como **chrismas machine **(lo siento, no recuerdo cómo se escibe, espero estar en lo correcto) y a las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños número 15 wiiii!!! Como cualquier adolescente emocionada tengo un montón de proyectos en mente. (Casi todos son sasuhina, espero que me lean pronto) Acepto cualquier tipo de review, excepto amenazas de muerte porque colman mi escasa paciencia.

* * *

Me anudé la bata fuertemente antes de caer al linóleo del suelo.

_Pib, pib, pib...._

De nuevo ese molesto pitido. Alcé mi mano para tirar el despertador de la mesita de noche pero lo único que conseguí fue pegarme fuertemente en los nudillos. Jadeé completamente despierta y recordé dónde estaba.

Alguien había puesto un calendario en la pared frente a mí.

Sábado quince de marzo.

Mentalmente, consideraba el hospital como un manicomio un estricto internado militar. Los sábados los familiares de los enfermos acudían a pasar el día con ellos, ya que poseían una libertad poco usual entre semana.

Sin embargo, ya sabía que nadie vendría. Recibiría unas cuantas llamadas, la mayoría quejas por teléfono y volvería a aplastarme en esta bendita cama. Como cualquier otro día.

Justo como había predicho, el teléfono celular sonó con una conocida melodía.

No quería contestarlo, pero aún así miré el número en la pantalla antes de abrirlo y contestar, pero no lo reconocí.

-¿hola?

-¡Hinata!- gritó la infantil voz de hanabi al otro lado de la línea, vibrando insistentemente contra mis oídos y supe por instinto que la embargaba una emoción totalmente mal disimulada.

-hola, hanabi.

-¿cómo sigues? ¿No te duele nada?

-no – respondí con naturalidad.

-¿crees que hoy puedas salir al parque de skate?- preguntó con una risita

-no lo sé- dudé mordiendo mi labio – aún no puedo caminar bien.

-¿al menos funciona esa terapia?- preguntó con preocupación. La voz de mi hermana era tan...transparente, tan inocente. Aunque bastante traviesa.

-si, está funcionando.

-estaba pensando en sacarte hoy de ese terrible hospital- consideró – o mandar a alguien a que te recoja.

-sólo sería una carga- dije por lo bajo.

-iré pronto a hacerte compañía- prometió solemnemente – espero que pronto puedas caminar para que conozcas a algunas amigos.

-eso espero- enfaticé refiriéndome a la parte de caminar, pero al parecer mi pequeña hermana no pensaba exactamente en eso.

-tranquila, incluso mandaré a alguien que te acompañe.

-sabes que sólo la aburriría.

-no estoy hablando de una chica – dijo sorprendida – esperaba mandarte alguien más simpático, que te alegrara el día.

-espera un segundo...-comencé

-Hina...tu círculo de amigos son demasiado celosos como para que te presente a algún chico, pero me encargaré de eso. Gaara y kiba están un poco ocupados hoy. Pero seguramente, iré mañana porque hoy padre no ha salido de viaje.

-no te preocupes- le aseguré –no es tan malo como los otros hospitales.

-sabes lo que pienso sobre ellos.

Sonreí antes de despedirme y colgar. Podía ahorrarme esa parte.

Llamé a shizune y pedí un par de muletas para salir a pasear por los pasillos y tomando esa precaución por si me cansaba.

Reparé en que no había visto el hospital en su totalidad. Shizune me comentó amablemente de un pequeño vivero en la azotea y me recalcó que necesitaba aire fresco. Sakura hoy tenía su día libre, así que no tuve que pedirle permiso. Sólo subí con cuidado y al llegar dejé apoyadas las muletas en la pared y me acerqué al borde.

Una extensa variedad de plantas se extendía ante mis ojos, contrastando con la imagen de la concurrida ciudad y creando un pequeño e hipnótico universo que combinaba la naturaleza con la humanidad.

No estuve conciente de cuánto rato pasé ahí apoyada, simplemente observando y pensando. El día no estaba exactamente nublado pero la resolana compensaba a mi piel los escalofríos que el viento conseguía arrancarme.

Oí una respiración y con calma, giré mi rostro para descubrir a mi acompañante.

Me acerqué lo más sigilosamente que pude para verlo mejor, ya que repentinamente el lugar se había llenado de neblina y no podía distinguir su contorno.

-ten cuidado de no caer- me advirtió la persona con un tono ligeramente hosco, como si invadiera groseramente su espacio personal. Lo que precisamente iba a hacer.

-¿quién es usted?- cuestioné. Pero mi voz me sonó grosera e impertinente.

La persona se giró y sentí que era examinada.

-ah – dijo con calma esa voz grave y agradable al oído - eres tú.

-¿uchiha san?-lo cuestioné al tiempo que me preguntaba porqué no se sorprendía o cómo supo que era yo. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía verse nada por la niebla y supuse que se había dirigido primeramente a nadie en específico y había confirmado mi presencia por la voz. Me pareció que igualmente pudo haber sabido desde el principio que se trataba de mí... ¿quién sabe?

-sí. ¿Quién creíste que era?

-no lo sé- contesté sorprendida – simplemente no me lo esperaba.

-yo diría que no te esperaba a ti.

-¿cómo supo que era yo? ¿Lo supo desde el principio?

-sí- dijo aún mirando la ciudad –pude escuchar tus pisadas y simplemente lo confirmé cuando hablaste. Tu aspecto es también muy diferente.

Fruncí los labios cuando me di cuenta de que me había escuchado a pesar de intentar ser sigilosa.

Igual que él, me dediqué absorta a la contemplación del panorama.

-no trajiste abrigo- dijo de nuevo sin expresión en la voz.

-no pensé quedarme tanto tiempo- le expliqué.

-van a ser las siete- dijo examinando las nubes.

-en primavera son más largos los días- dije

-aún es invierno- dijo y recordé que faltaban seis días para el solsticio -lo sé por la posición del sol- me dijo mirando al poniente- es una forma efectiva, además de que a un paciente no lo dejan tener cosas en las muñecas.

-no lo sabía- susurré.

-¿no ves películas?- me preguntó casi con desdén –en los hospitales, es cosa de rutina.

-no tengo tiempo- expliqué forzadamente, sintiéndome profundamente vulnerable a su presencia.

-da igual, pronto obscurecerá tanto que no podrás ver nada.

Me percaté que se refería siempre a mí como si no pudiera hacer. Siempre yo...la imperfecta. La que no puede guiar la empresa eficazmente sin ayuda. La que no es buena hija. La que es demasiado temerosa e introvertida. La que no quiere ayuda, temiendo dificultar las acciones de los demás con mi carga. La patéticamente compasiva hija de Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata.

-Oye- dijo subiendo la voz- ¿me escuchaste?

Negué con la cabeza para sacudirme el aturdimiento que me distraía pero tomé las muletas y lo seguí por la obscura escalera. Él tenía razón, desde luego. Estaba obscuro como boca de lobo. Lo escuché gruñir a mi lado.

-Supongo que ya cerraron las puertas del lado sur- dijo enojado. Cuando nos busquen, ni siquiera se les va a ocurrir revisar este lado- continuó gruñendo.-oye- repitió – no seré responsable de ti. ¿Entendiste?

Esa parte ya me la sabía.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿qué les parecío el capítulo ocho? Lo sé, me quedó del asco por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Como ya cité arriba, acepto cualquier review excepto amenazas de muerte.(¿Por que, Pau? y respondo: Por que colman la bendita y escasa paciencia que poseo. No puedo ser tan mala. ( O eso creo)


	9. Presentaciones

¡Perdonen! Esto es porque no me gusta dejar a medias las cosas. Es porque últimamente me he decepcionado mucho con esta página. Sin ofender a nadie, pero hacía mucho que no entraba a la página del SasuHina y me he decepcionado bastante.

¡24 páginas de esta pareja, y más de la mitad, fics hechos sin cuidado, sin aprovechar todo el potencial! No es que sea buena escribiendo pero al menos estoy segura de mi esfuerzo. Ya sin tanto rollo, el capítulo nueve. Ya conocen la puntuación.

* * *

-Comprendo – dije asintiendo con seriedad, como si estuviera en otra reunión con mi padre.

-De acuerdo – musitó –supongo que tendremos que saltar la valla desde este lado.

-S-¿saltar?- pregunté horrorizada

-¿Qué esperabas? Sé que no quieres quedarte toda la noche conmigo y tampoco quiero quedarme contigo, así que ¿cuál es el problema?

Eso me dolió profundamente, aunque desconocía la causa. Bajé la mirada y por primera vez en la vida, sentí que la ira fluía rápidamente por mis venas en un intento de salir y soltar un mudo grito de inconformidad. Apreté los puños y sofoqué rápidamente ese impulso. Cuando estuve relativamente calmada, levanté de nuevo la mirada.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó con brusquedad, demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto, así que me aparté rápidamente hacia atrás.

-Tranquila-susurró sin expresión en su rostro.

Asentí y me acerqué de nuevo para compensar el brusco e irracional retroceso de hace algunos segundos. Reparé en que volvía a estar calmada y no tenía esa necesidad de gritar.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo útil en tu vida y sepas trepar- me insinuó amargamente el hombre que tenía delante. Sentí que el mundo se me iba.

-¿No?- preguntó sin emociones en la voz –Está bien, de todos modos ya lo suponía.

Caminé, adelantándome algunos pasos y levantando mi mirada hasta la valla. No estaba realmente muy arriba de mi cabeza pero un intrincado diseño anti- crimen impedía el paso con púas y alambres en terminaciones punzantes. El brilló que les arrancó un destello de luna me hizo encogerme y pensar que nunca en mi vida sería capaz de pasar indemne por ahí. Fui incapaz de moverme aún cuando Sasuke se adelantó y buscó puntos de apoyo con el pie. No me miró de nuevo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, pegado a la pared, como si estuviera escuchando algo alarmante. Percibí con horror que las luces del hospital que nos rodeaban comenzaban a titilar y luego, sin que pudiera impedirlo, apagarse inexorablemente. Ya no pude distinguir nada más que la sombra borrosa que era Sasuke, pero ya estaba trepando.

Corrí hasta quedar al pie de la valla y quise advertirle que parara, que se lastimaría pero de mi intento de grito, sólo salió más silencio. Sasuke cada vez se acercaba más al punto alto y brillante, donde podría cruzar simplemente dejándose caer con cuidado. Contuve la respiración al ver que deba un paso en falso y no pude contener mi miedo al ver que quedaba colgando, contando sólo con el apoyo de su brazo para no caer. Se balanceó y corrí al observar su descenso lento pero momentáneamente, ya estaba sobre mí y los dos habíamos caído.

Me cortó la respiración, pero la mayor parte del golpe se la llevó él, al cubrirme una milésima antes de estrellarnos contra el piso. Segundos después nos quedamos en silencio y al incorporarme sentí que mis manos estaban húmedas.

La luna salió por un momento y advertí que los puntos que Sasuke tenía en el torso, acababan de abrirse. Me incorporé de modo brusco al ver su camisa impecable y blanca, manchada de su sangre.

La luna volvió a ocultarse.

-¡Sasuke! –grité.

No sabía si me oía o no, pero no me importó en ese momento. Las altas puertas del hospital se abrieron y una fila de médicos con batas blancas corrieron hacia nosotros.

Un par de ellos corrió hacia mí y me levantó, a pesar de mis forcejeos, que no sirvieron de nada.

En el pasillo, vi que Sakura corría hacia las puertas y su rosada cabellera se agitaba detrás. Me pareció ver que algunas lágrimas opacaban sus ojos de color jade; pero no pude afirmarlo porque ya había desaparecido. Me sedaron por la intravenosa y caí en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, _de nuevo_ y mi garganta seca y rasposa.

Mis ojos pesaban, invitándome al sueño otra vez, pero ya estaba cansada de descansar, así que los abrí con determinación.

Alguien me estaba observando muy de cerca.

Grité, y retrocedí por reflejo mientras el visitante también lo hacía, por la sorpresa.

-Disculpa.- dijo ofreciéndome una gran sonrisa y llevándose el brazo a la nuca –No pretendía asustarte para nada, lo juro.

-¿P-puedo creerte?-tartamudeé

-Bueno yo diría que sí…pero tendré que ganarme tu confianza… ¿no?

Lo miré esperando que dijera algo con más sentido.

Se removió en la silla.

-Vaya…te pareces mucho a ella.-susurró, apenas pude oírlo, mientras se inclinaba sobre mi cama –Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki.- y extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga- me presenté y sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cerebro y se concentraba principalmente en mi cara, con un gran rubor.

-Entonces no me equivoqué- dijo estrechando mi mano- A veces soy un poco distraído.

-¿E-estabas buscándome?-pregunté indecisa, sin saber si debía o no preocuparme.

-Sí…verás, tu hermana ha estado preocupada…

-Oh- dije sorprendida y al mismo tiempo decepcionada, ya sabía que era bastante inusual ver a un muchacho rubio y atractivo que apareciera en tu habitación por sí solo.

-Me dijo que podía venir a liberarte…

-Espera- lo interrumpí cortésmente -¿Desde cuándo te lo dijo?

-Anteayer- respondió sorprendido-Me habló un poco sobre ti…dijo que eras tímida, y siempre dudabas antes de tomar decisiones…ahora dudo mucho lo que dijo de las interrupciones

-L-lo siento-

-Descuida- dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto- también dijo que eras muy amable.

Jugué con la sábana, fingiendo lo interesante que era.

-Pero…-comenzó sonriendo exageradamente y acercándose mucho a mí, tan inclinado que podía oler su colonia…-Hanabi olvidó mencionarme lo bonita que eres.

Sentí toda la sangre en mi cara. Me quedé sorprendida…nadie me lo había dicho nunca de una manera tan cortés. En la preparatoria algunas veces me gritaban cosas por los pasillos pero de algo estaba segura, esos muchachos no tenían buenas intenciones.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? En este hospital también está internado un viejo amigo. Supongo que lo veré antes de salir.

-No se sienta comprometido – le aclaré -puede ir a verlo en este momento si le apetece.

Naruto me sonrió.

-Espero ganarme pronto tu confianza, Hinata. Puedes hablarme de tú sin sentirte comprometida.

-Está bien Naruto-kun.

-¿Te dejan caminar? Quiero decir…si salieras ahora a visitarlo, ¿no te regresarían?

-No- dije procesando la información. Técnicamente Naruto kun me pedía que fuera a visitar a su amigo… ¿accedería? ¿O le diría que no?

-Yo te acompañaré, Naruto kun- le respondí, sin saber cuándo me había decidido y cómo había tenido el valor suficiente para decirlo. Hasta me sorprendí del tono alegre y entusiasta de mi voz. No me tapé la boca, como hubiera hecho; pues supe que un retroceso lo lastimaría. Sonreí y procedí a incorporarme.

-Debes estar acalambrada- dijo compadecido y me ayudó a soltar las amarras que ataban mis codos y rodillas a la incómoda cama. Luego me ayudó a sentarme en el borde y sin decir nada, se inclinó y me colocó las pantuflas en los pies. Enrojecí, y luego caminamos en silencio, simplemente uno al lado de otro.

Su respiración era acompasada y en su rostro parecía haber siempre una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa permanente.

Hanabi solía decir que era lo que necesitaba. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su elección. Naruto no flaqueaba, era todo lo contrario a ella…todo lo que ella no tenía.

¿13? ¿Trece? Trece…¿Porqué creía saber a quién pertenecía esa habitación? Aunque mi mente estaba nublada, traté y traté de recordar. Eso me asustó.

Al parecer Naruto percibió todo esto, porque me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta.

-¿Teme?-dijo sonriendo-Ella es Hinata-chan.

Desde el fondo de la habitación, Sasuke volteó a verme con una mirada gélida.

* * *

¿Dudas? ¿Aclaraciones? Les dejo tarea...¿se les hizo racional...bueno coherente sería la palabra...¿entendieron bien la narración?

* * *

No es mucho, ya lo tenía preparado. Gracias mis lectores, que disfruten sus vacaciones!!


	10. Reencuentros

Otra vez aquí…¿Alguien sabe cómo poner un poll? ¡Yo no tengo idea! Y si alguno se tomara la molestia de explicarme, se lo agradecería de veras. Aún mantengo mi opinión sobre la calidad pero estoy segura de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque me quede mucho por mejorar….¡¡¡Muchas gracias, Jikan no Owari!!! lejos de hacerme enojar agradezco tus comentarios y sugerencias.

* * *

Desde el fondo de la habitación, Sasuke volteó a verme con una mirada gélida.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse por la gélida recepción. Soltó mi mano y se adelantó unos pasos.

-¿Ya se conocían?-preguntó; ansioso y confuso al por mayor, y su lenguaje corporal lo corroboraba.

Paseaba nerviosamente y volvía al mismo sitio. No dejaba de mirarnos.

Entonces me puse a pensar….

Y no supe qué responderle. ¿Era algo más que un conocido el hombre que se hallaba delante de mí, postrado en la cama y mirándome gélidamente?

Lo que nos había unido, al menos por ahora, se reducían a un número poco común de coincidencias.

No dije nada y al menos, él tampoco lo hizo.

Mi acompañante se mordió nervioso el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Decidí facilitárselo y salir de ahí, para que tuvieran tiempo de hablar después del largo tiempo sin verse. Pero Naruto, seguramente no era del tipo de personas que se quedan con dudas, ¿pero que podría hacer para solucionar esta situación? así que nada más nos observaba intercambiar miradas entre Sasuke y yo.

De reproche.

De incomodidad.

Sus ojos cruzaban volando lado a lado de la habitación. Aún no entendía nada. Y al parecer, urdió una nueva idea. Se colocó al lado de la cabecera de Sasuke y ahí se cruzó de brazos, resoplando ligeramente. Luego, se volteó para mirarme y me hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Hinata-susurró, apaciguado durante un momento – Esta vez no podrás acompañarnos. Sasuke y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió para que yo pasara.

No había terminado de cerrarla cuando escuché por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz grave de Sasuke.

-Naruto- reclamó-Si vas a irte, mejor vete con ella. Tiene serios problemas morales.

Naruto pareció muy sorprendido y yo me quedé estática. Podría decirse que me congelé en mi sitio. Nada, absolutamente nada le daba derecho a dirigir una acusación tal hacia mí. Al menos que yo recuerde. Al parecer Naruto no sabía si cerrar de una vez o alejarme de Sasuke. No optó por ninguna de las reacciones que había previsto.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó como yo solía hacerlo -¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke?

-Al parecer no tiene ningún problema en pasear casi desnuda por los pasillos del hospital.- bufó -Preferiría que ambos se fueran, ahora.

-P-pero Sasuke- articuló Naruto, aún sin recuperarse de la impresión –N-no creo…

-Te sorprenderías, Naruto – lo interrumpió Sasuke, incorporándose para verlo mejor. –Pero… será mejor que fuera a ella a quien acosaras con preguntas hasta que te revele el más mínimo detalle, por que yo no lo voy a hacer.

Sonrió con arrogancia y se recostó con las manos en la nuca. Naruto se debatía aún y su mano, en el pomo de la puerta, temblaba incontrolablemente. No podía mirarlo a la cara o sufriría de un colapso. Estaba casi segura de ello. Y del brillante color rojizo que se trepaba desde mi cuello hasta llegar e invadir el control del matiz de mi cara, y me puse a mirar el suelo. Casi podía ver toda la escena, pero no me animaba a girarme para comprobar si era así como las cosas funcionaban en ese cuarto.

-Sasuke – dijo Naruto con su voz renovada, aunque ésta tenía un matiz distinto, más autoritario y grueso –No te librarás de que vuelva más tarde, espera a que ponga las cosas en orden.

Casi pude adivinar que Sasuke se encogía de hombros.

-Tómate tu tiempo – le aconsejó con sorna –Por mí, puedes volver hasta mañana.

-Qué modo de recibir a los amigos – contraatacó Naruto a su vez; negando con la cabeza – Y pensar que antes creía que eras un amargado…- murmuró saliendo detrás de mi y cerrando la puerta con un suave chasquido.

Caminé por inercia, sin que mi cuerpo rigiera mis acciones como solía hacer. Sentí un cosquilleo en las piernas, pero no quería pararme o quitarle su tiempo a Naruto.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Naruto, formulando la única pregunta que prefería no contestar – Eso pareció más un ataque psicológico.

Respiré con más regularidad. Hasta ese instante, me había dado cuenta del aire que mantenía retenido en mis pulmones. Y tuve la tentación de soltarlo de golpe, pero preferí no hacerlo al venir acompañada.

-Yo…-comencé, preparada para soltar de golpe una explicación y rogando por que le bastara – Cierto día, en el pasillo del hospital…

-¡De acuerdo, está bien!- dijo de improviso – No tienes que explicarme nada, aunque desearía por completo que fuera así. Sasuke es un exagerado.

-P-pero yo…

-¡Ah, por favor! Te lo he dicho una vez: Nunca dejes que alguien te ponga en compromiso. Si así te sientes conmigo…

-¡N-no!- grité, aún más roja, negando con las manos frenéticamente.

Naruto sonrió, al parecer divertido por mi imprevista acción.

-Bien – dijo inclinando su cabeza – Es entonces donde se cierra este asunto. No hablaremos más de esto si no es necesario.

-Gracias – dije de todo corazón y sentí que mi temperatura normal regresaba - ¿Conoce mucho a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Bastante – dijo despreocupadamente – El teme y yo somos amigos desde el jardín de niños.

Me quedé callada.

-Puede parecer un idiota prepotente y arrogante; las primeras veces…–suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que te acostumbras a su forzada compañía.

Reí con suavidad y sentí que las tensiones iban evaporándose. Me sentía menos sola de este modo.

-Supongo que para alguien sensible como tú costará acostumbrarse a su presencia…

-Y… ¿que hay de Sakura chan? –pregunté sin pensarlo

-S-Sakura?- preguntó estupefacto – ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-Bueno…yo he visto la manera en la que se tratan y…

-¿Has visto a Sakura y al teme juntos?- me interrumpió casi gritando, al parecer entre alterado e interesado.

-Sí, Sakura chan es mi doctora a…

-¡Nos vemos luego, Hinata! –Gritó a medio pasillo -¡Pronto regresaré de visita!- Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sakura apareció pocos segundos después, por el extremo contrario al de Naruto.

-Hola, Hinata.- dijo con tranquilidad, las manos en las bolsas de la bata médica y paso sereno. –No te encontré en tu habitación.

-¡S-Sakura Chan!- dije con culpabilidad, de un sobresalto. Me mordí el labio, temiendo ser demasiado obvia pero sabía, que sólo lo estaba empeorando.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con seriedad, preocupada sinceramente por mi bienestar.

-Yo…- fruncí los labios, en un gesto de reflexión profunda. ¿Acaso engañaba a alguien? No sabía mentir, y lo estaba demostrando. Patéticamente.

-Hinata- Dijo con tranquilidad, a mi lado - ¿Quieres volver a tu habitación y contarme todo?

Asentí mirando el techo.

La seguí con lentitud, hasta mi cuarto. Me acomodó con dulzura en la cama. Como una amiga preocupada por el bienestar de otra. Como una golondrina protegiendo de la lluvia a sus pajaritos. Como una madre que arropa a su hijo…

…Sakura debería ser la mejor doctora del mundo…

¿Qué ocurrió?

¿Qué ocurrió entre Sasuke y ella? ¿Tenía alguna relación con Naruto? ¿Debería preguntarle?

Bajé la vista, avergonzada. De mis ideas. Ya me habían dicho que no me metiera en los asuntos de otros. Me iba a acarrear puros problemas y le iban a molestar de sobremanera mis preguntas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el timbre de enfermería sonó con un zumbido.

-Sakura- dijo una Tsunade muy molesta – Desde hace como un cuarto de hora, un muchacho ha estado haciendo escándalo para que te llamemos. Rubio, de 1.80 aprox. Y no deja de gritar – bufó -¿Reconoces esta voz?

Por un momento exacto, supe a quién se refería.

-¿Sakura chan? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Déjenme halar con ella, maldición!¡Saku!¿Has visto al teme?

Sakura alzó los ojos, cristalizados.

-¿Naruto?- murmuró con lentitud, como saliendo de un sueño, se levantó como un autista que después de salir de su mundo, sale a explorar uno nuevo.

Sus pasos emitían un curioso sonido, al parecer estaba arrastrando los pies.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, inconscientemente y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Observé un largo rato por dónde se había ido y por ese motivo no me percaté de que alguien me había estado mirando. Había algo que relacionaba a esos tres, al parecer… ¿Serían los tres, amigos? ¿Tres inseparables mosqueteros que se apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas? ¿Entonces Sasuke hirió a Sakura y Naruto la quería? Era difícil deducirlo, partiendo desde el punto de vista impropio, pues no eran mis asuntos…

-Parece que hoy te han estado dejando con la palabra en la boca…- dijo Sasuke con amargura, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Me giré la cabeza tan bruscamente que me hice daño. Solté un pequeño quejido.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunté para ver si obtenía la respuesta obvia, sobándome el área afectada con disimulo y lentitud.

-¿Dónde quedó la formalidad?- preguntó burlonamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos.

No parecía molesto como hace rato. ¿Sería buena idea preguntarle a él en concreto?

No le respondí. Y de todas formas, no sabía qué decirle. Su voz, acorde con su personalidad, grave ronca me hacía pensar mucho. Simplemente, su voz me bastaría para adormecerme. Como una noche de lluvia. Nunca para aburrirme y quedar dormida… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era como un arrullo…

-¿Otra vez en tu mundo, Hyuuga?- preguntó sarcásticamente, entrecerrando los ojos – Nunca pareces escucharme.

-Perdone…-dije dócilmente - ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

-Sí- dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente –Aléjate de Naruto.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo. Espero actualizar más rápido en adelante… ya tengo el sig. Capítulo escrito, pero tendré que esperar para lanzarlo. Agradezco reviews!


	11. Nombres y Mentiras

Bien ..Aquí el nuevo cap...muy intenso, eso creo. Y largo, ¡son como diez hojas de Word!Disculpen si es largo en exceso, pero quería poner más y me contuve jijijiji. Disfruten el cap, pues.

-Perdone…-dije dócilmente - ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

-Sí- dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente –Aléjate de Naruto.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Nombres y Mentiras

Los primeros dos segundos pensé que no había oído bien.

Reconsideré rápidamente. ¿Por qué me mentiría? Estaba demasiado serio. Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que provoca estas situaciones. ¿De qué se trataba entonces? No era una amenaza, pues estaba segura de que podría haber usado métodos más efectivos que ése, ya que éste carecía de efectividad por que acababa de conocer a Naruto. Eso no era una amenaza.

¿Sugerencia? ¿Sasuke veía que lo admiraba, no siendo correspondida y quería ahorrarle a su amigo y a mí otra serie de malentendidos? No, apenas me conocía, también. Pero era su amigo.

¿Advertencia? ¿Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no encajaba nada y algo saldría mal? ¿Para qué otra cosa debería prevenirme?

Me recosté por completo entre los mullidos almohadones, más confundida que si intentara decidir en la empresa un beneficio igualmente provechoso al de la competencia. "Mantén la cabeza fría" me habría aconsejado Neji. Pero me pregunté si también serviría para aplicarse en estas situaciones.

-Sa- Sasuke kun- dije con dificultad, esforzándome por incluir la formalidad -¿Podría preguntarle por qué me dijo eso?

Levanté la vista y me asombró que se acercara tanto, sentándose en una silla al lado de mi cabecera de convaleciente.

-Ya lo hiciste – dijo sin ningún atisbo de emoción en su rostro. Si Neji en verdad estuviera ahí, le habría gritado por jugar con su prima.

Pero Hinata no era él y no tenía el mismo juicio.

-Perdone – dijo corrigiéndose y sintiéndose torpe –Me explicaré mejor esta vez – dudó un poco, con la timidez que la caracterizaba.

-¿Podría aclararme él por qué dijo eso?- dijo más segura. De alguna manera, el desvío de la mirada de Sasuke hacía que pensara de forma más racional.

Sasuke no pudo replicar, aunque se preguntó muy internamente, por qué esa chica no le había gritado su desacuerdo al enredarla sola de esa manera. Él, sin saberlo, tenía casi los mismos criterios que Neji.

-A decir verdad – dijo escrutando la cara de la enferma – No completamente.

-¿Podría explicarme brevemente la razón por la que me lo dijo?- dijo Hinata, sintiendo que había hablado en exceso. Sasuke se dio cuenta, por supuesto del propósito que perseguía esa pregunta. Le había pedido lo mismo; pero con otras palabras, para conseguir su respuesta.

Si Sasuke no conociera el pacífico comportamiento que ella poseía, habría pensado que planeaba engatusarlo de mala manera. Pero era, como se enseñaba en las grandes empresas, Diplomacia.

La forma tranquila en la que dos oponentes buscan llegar a un acuerdo unánime de forma pacífica.

Después de todo, ella también era hija de un empresario.

Apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, Hinata esperaba su respuesta.

-Sasuke san- dijo con más formalidad a fin de agregarle un toque tranquilizador al Uchiha – Si se siente presionado, yo esperaré.

Ella, además de tener mal los valores morales (Como ir en una pequeñísima bata por los pasillos sin pudor) tenía complejo de inferioridad, como él ya había pensado. Lo notó cuando bajó los ojos al mencionarse y se puso demasiado flexible. Eso no era normal en otra chica. Serios problemas morales, complejo de inferioridad, trastornos obsesivos- compulsivos (Si, ella se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus dedos, sin darse cuenta del ridículo que hacía, según Sasuke) y timidez exagerada.

Una chica rara, para ser tan rica y famosa. Llena de inseguridades.

No tenía que pensar su respuesta. Planeaba decirle la verdad así como así. Él era directo y pensaba acabar lo más pronto posible, ya que este asunto se saldría de control. Tenía fama por su catastrófica sinceridad. E iba a contestarle, pues aunque era malo, tenía conciencia y tampoco le gustaría quedar con la duda.

¿Pero desde cuándo se preocupaba de estupideces como ésa y tenía su juicio a favor de la humanidad?

¿Desde cuándo sus criterios se habían aflojado?

Ella seguía mirándolo, no de una forma que llegara a hartarlo o incomodarlo, pero de una forma en la que evidentemente, esperaba una respuesta.

Se abrió la puerta de un jalón rápido, Sakura sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Al mirar la extraña escena, su expresión triunfante cambió a una confundida y aunque ella no lo esperaba, se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Hinata sintió lo mismo, captando el juego de miradas y el lenguaje corporal de incomodidad de su doctora.

¿Pero que podía hacer, si estaba en su habitación?

Sakura titubeó, al parecer no sabía si debería retirarse.

-Hin-…

-No la molestes – dijo él, levantándose de su silla – Ya me voy.

Sakura se quedó exactamente igual que antes, viendo pasar al muchacho. Ella cerró la puerta con decisión y lo encaró fuera.

Hinata visualizó sus siluetas por la ventana, mientras el Uchiha y la doctora caminaban a la par, mientras Sakura hablaba y Sasuke la ignoraba.

Se rindió pronto, pues ella dejó que siguiera avanzando solo.

-¿N- no necesitas…?

-No- la cortó el sin verla –Regresa con Naruto, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que les falta hablar sobre muchas cosas.

-Sasuke – dijo dolida – Nunca lo hice intencionalmente, por favor…

-¡Basta! – Dijo enfadado, en un tono bajo y silbante que la hizo retroceder - ¡He escuchado tu historia muchas veces, y no pienso volverla a oír!

-¡Sasuke!- le gritó sacando a relucir su propio genio -¡Cómo puedes decirme eso, infeliz!

Sasuke no le hizo caso y siguió su camino mientras las lágrimas bañaban la cara de Sakura y se esparcían rápidamente. Sus ojos llorosos tuvieron dificultad para enfocarlo.

-¡Q- que te ocurrió, Sasuke!

Sasuke la escuchó, pero no mostró ningún signo de haberlo hecho. Sakura, en su opinión, estaba metiéndose siempre donde no debía. El pasillo, abarrotado ya por el espectáculo de drama juvenil, se dispersó con lentitud cuando aparecieron más doctores que agilizaron el tránsito.

De la nada, aparecieron Ino y Sai materializándose literalmente de las paredes, fueron dispersando a los curiosos. Ino se arrodilló frente a Sakura, que estaba en el suelo envuelta en su trauma y Sai entró a la habitación 27.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo ligeramente – Mi nombre es Sai y seré sustituto de la doctora Sakura Haruno hasta que pueda ejercer su profesión.

Hinata sonrió con timidez.

-Mucho gusto – dijo educadamente, aunque por lo bajo -¿Se encuentra bien ella?

Sai se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no poder salir, la joven no desconocía la situación.

-No tardará en reponerse – le aseguró Sai –Estas cosas pasan con frecuencia.

-Lo lamento – dijo Hinata tristemente –Supongo que no debería entrometerme.

-No lo estás haciendo – le aclaró Sai recargándose en el marco de la puerta – Aunque no dudo que pronto, tú también estarás envuelta en esta situación.

-¿Yo? – preguntó extrañada.

-Así es. Así empezó todo…

-¿Quiere decir que…hubo…más involucrados?

Sai asintió. Parecía renuente a soltarle la información tan rápido. Eso aceleraría las cosas y de pronto, ella estaría dentro de toda la pelea.

-No necesita aclarármelo – le dijo muy convencida –Tiene razón; yo no debería estar preguntando.

Sai se caracterizaba como poco expresivo, pero levantó los ojos y después de agitar la mano como gesto de despedida; sonrió levemente de nuevo y cerró la puerta dejando a Hinata sola en su habitación; sola con sus revueltos pensamientos y sus confusas sensaciones. Cerró los ojos esperando aliviarse pronto y recordar lo que había pasado; pues ya no tenía ganas de permanecer ahí.

Entre sueños, divagó por un lado y por otro, dándose cuenta de que nadie había venido a visitarla en una semana. Una semana agobiante, si se lo preguntaban, en rehabilitación.

Pero no tenía derecho a quejarse.

La luna estaba menguando en esas noches. Se concentró en recordar algo más. Estrujó sus pensamientos hasta concentrarse por completo. Estuvo así un tiempo, invadida por el silencio y sus temblores, por el estatus alargado de tiempo y oprimida por las paredes blancas y limpias del hospital. Se sentía realmente sola, así que se abrazó a sí misma. No recordó nada; frustrándose un poco.

Trató de dormir, pero a fin de cuentas sólo cerró los ojos, rezó sus oraciones y reflexionó sobre su vida. Estaba vacía, sin ningún logro que su padre considerara importante. Siempre predispuesta a lo que su padre pensara.

La puerta se abrió levemente, pero estaba tan oscuro que no pudo saber si alguien había entrado, hasta que sintió como una presencia en movimiento se acercaba.

El sonido del plástico al ser removido se alzó un momento por arriba del silencio y luego, nada.

Sintió un sopor inesperado, poco natural en ella. Se acomodó más en las almohadas para estar más cómoda, pero algo la jaló impidiéndoselo.

…Sus párpados se cerraban…

La levantaron a medias, después sintió que su espalda topaba con algo y se recargaba lánguidamente. Sintió que mientras estaba medio sentada, la superficie o el banco se ponía en movimiento y el aire que ocasiona un rápido avance la hizo abrir los ojos un momento.

Estaba avanzando rápidamente en una silla de ruedas mientras enfilaba el oscuro pasillo. Era un área que no conocía y tuvo miedo. Alguien debería estar conduciendo la silla y por lo tanto, esa locura. La cara de la persona estaba tapada. Trató de frenar, realizar cualquier cosa que impidiera el evidente acto de maldad.

El transporte paró por un momento breve; pero Hinata sólo consiguió que fuera así para ser inyectada con una nueva dosis de sedante. La silla de ruedas continuó su camino hasta la azotea, donde un helicóptero recogería a la heredera Hyuuga, la asesinarían y pedirían una conveniente recompensa para recuperarla.

Cuando finalmente, el viento nocturno azotó la cara ensombrecida de Hinata y su cuerpo sedado, no había hasta entonces ningún helicóptero.

El captor tendría que esperar.

Aunque seguía enmascarado, se llevó las delicadas y manchadas manos a la boca y mesó ligeramente sus cortos y delgados cabellos.

-Tendría que estar aquí ahora – murmuró para sí misma –Nunca le he fallado.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras taconeaba impacientemente. Se revolvía, ansiosa, al ver el rostro de Hinata, caído sobre su pecho, las jóvenes manos blancas de la muchacha temblando levemente, sus labios entreabierto en una expresión indefinida como tiernos pétalos de una rosa.

La captora sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno tras otro, pisoteándolos cada vez que su ansiedad volvía a infundarle sus mismos temores. Las cenizas brillaban calientes y rojizas en el suelo de la azotea.

Los párpados de Hinata temblaban. Luchaba por despertarse, lo que le dificultarían las cosas a su captora, pues podría ponerse difícil durante el transporte o cuando le sonsacaran información sobre el dinero de la bóveda o su padre.

-Está tardando mucho – se dijo – Pero sé que él estará aquí. Estoy segura. Sé que estará aquí.

-Pareces muy convencida – dijo una voz desde la oscuridad –Pero, por más que lo repitas; no hará que tarde menos.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! –dijo con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

-¿Y por qué? – Preguntó burlonamente –Eso funcionaría si estuviera asustado, pero me pondría en desventaja.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Vete! ¡O voy a dispararte!

-No lo creo – dijo la voz seria –No parece que estés armada, no puedes verme y sigues asustada.

-¿Quién eres? No eres fácil de engañar, pero te equivocas en algo, quien quiera que seas. Estoy armada y podría averiguar tu posición si – apuntó a Hinata con su pistola –Hago esto.

-A mí no me importaría – dijo más fríamente que nunca, tal vez demasiado – Es a ti a quien no le conviene su muerte.

-Entonces muestra la cara – dijo apuntando a ningún sitio en particular

No hubo respuesta.

-Tal como suponía – dijo satisfecha, bajando el brazo –Un cobarde que acaba de huir.

De pronto, Sasuke apareció frente a ella, con furia enmascarada. Apuntándole con otra arma y desprevenida como estaba, le causó mucho terror sumándole con el que sentía por Sasuke.

-No te atrevas a decirme cobarde – musitó mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma sin quitarle los ojos de encima –Estuve frente a ti todo el tiempo- susurró haciendo que ella temblara.

-Entiendo – dijo disimulando el miedo que sentía- Mis cansados ojos no pudieron verte.

-Has envejecido- dijo Sasuke – Deberías haberte jubilado después de aquel ataque terrorista.

-Así que Sasuke Uchiha me reconoció- dijo dándole mucha importancia –Eso debería preocuparme.

-Cállate – le ordenó él -¿Cuánto te darían por la Hyuuga?

-Mucho – dijo con maldad –Cuando la translademos, los enemigos de Hiashi Hyuuga pagarán mucho por ella, así ella pagará todo lo que hizo su padre.

-Nunca llegarás a hacerlo – le dijo – Te mataré y cuando llegue tu equipo, morirá también antes de llegar a tocarla.

-Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso tienes alguna clase de afecto hacia ella? ¿Por qué no la asesinas también a ella? ¿No es acaso una rival importante para las acciones de tu empresa y la de tu padre?

-Eso no importa – dijo gravemente – Elegiste el punto de presión equivocado.

Y disparó.

La sangrante Naoko se tambaleó hasta acabar en el suelo.

-No me importan las empresas. Ni mi padre – le aclaró gravemente mirándola desde arriba – Así como tu inútil vida.

-¿Se debe a su prolongado abandono hacia ti, Sasuke?

Sasuke no vaciló.

Disparó de nuevo, al otro hombro.

-Tienes suerte de estar arriba de un hospital – le dijo sin piedad – Así podrán buscar tu cadáver en la morgue.

-No vas a matarme, Sasuke. Aún detrás de todo lo que crees ser, no tienes intenciones de quitarme la vida.

-Tienes razón – le dijo con arrogancia – No quiero ensuciarme las manos tan pronto.

-¿Sasuke kun?-se oyó a unos cuantos pasos.

Naoko abrió los ojos al ver acercarse a Hinata, medio sedada aún y tambaleante.

-No te acerques – le gruñó en un volumen alto Sasuke.

Pero ya era tarde.

Naoko había rodeado el cuello de Hinata en cuanto se acercó y apuntaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke no se movió.

-¿Naoko sama?- susurró ella sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa?

-Niña ingenua – susurró ella -¿Crees que voy a dejarlos vivos? ¡Ofrecerán mucho dinero por ustedes dos juntos!

-Naoko sama, ¿Qué está diciendo?

-¡Silencio, niña! Fui yo quien te secuestró, y seré yo quien te asesine!¿Te aclara eso las cosas?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, tembló y tuvo miedo. Sasuke se dio cuenta, tensándose, pues habría más posibilidades de que ocurriera un accidente si ella estaba nerviosa e intentaba algo. Hasta podría provocar que salieran heridos. Pensó rápido; mientras analizaba con calma la situación. Entonces la vio temblar y sintió algo dentro de él , como si su corazón latiera más rápidamente por la adrenalina.

-¡Cálmate, Hinata! – dijo en un volumen alto y claro. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Naoko apretó con más fuerza su cuello. Hinata gimió intentando zafarse.

-No lo intentes – le advirtió apuntándole a su larga cabellera negra. Al ver que no cedía, dirigió el cañón de su pistola hacia Sasuke.

Ella dejó de luchar por un momento , mientras lo veía a los ojos y él la miraba también.

-No quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa –se disculpó la mujer, explicándole las emociones que desfilaban en sus ojos, que guardaban gran parecido la luna llena.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Sasuke no comprendía a Hinata. ¿Intentaba protegerlo después de ver cómo la trataba?

Era una mujer muy rara. Parecía que no dudaba. Entonces él tomaría cargo de la situación.

Se acercó lentamente, para no ser notado mientras la anciana observaba a la joven.

La anciana volteó a verlo sin notarlo, pero con ganas de terminar con la situación.

Soltó a Hinata y la empujó hacia atrás, sin preocuparse más por ella. Rápidamente se giró para dispararle a Sasuke, que ya estaba muy cerca.

Sonrió macabramente y disparó, ensordeciendo a Hinata y Sasuke por un momento.

Antes de eso, Hinata se movió rápido, obligándose a quitarle el arma de las manos a la anciana, pero sin lograrlo, hizo algo diferente.

Sasuke se mostró muy sorprendido al ver que Hinata se interponía entre la anciana, que no pudo jalarla hacia atrás y el disparo. Hinata, por su parte, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gritar por el dolor o la impresión. La sangre manchaba su camisón de forma preocupante.

Sasuke levantó el cañón y enfocándolo a la cabeza de la terrorista, disparó.

Nunca quiso asesinarla, pero se lo ganó a pulso.

Sus ojos se voltearon y luego cayó hacia atrás con un ruido ligero.

Hinata quedó asustada; mientras presionaba con su mano el costado para que se interrumpiera la hemorragia. Sasuke guardó la pistola y se acercó a ella, que no se había recuperado de la impresión.

Ella abrió la boca al verlo tan cerca y retrocedió un poco, pues gracias a la física; la mano de Naoko había caído a su lado en ese momento.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, si se movía tan vez ella gritaría. Pero se percató del detalle del cadáver y levantándola con cuidado fue cargándola, la alejó de ese cadáver hasta entrar al hospital. Jaló un accionador de emergencia, llenando de ruido el hospital. Se oyeron pasos que corrían hacia ellos a la distancia.

Hinata, en brazos de Sasuke entrecerró los ojos; comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, jadeante al no poder obtener el aire que necesitaba.

-¡¿Qué ocurre? – gritó un hombre derrapando frente a ellos.

-Le dispararon – dijo Sasuke sin soltarla, a pesar de que el hombre extendió sus brazos. Hinata lo observó, detalladamente, en todos los aspectos persiguiendo la lucidez, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevió?- exclamó escandalizado el hombre.

-Naoko sama- dijo con ironía, a pesar de nunca usar sufijos.

-¡Qué! P-pero…la conozco…20 años de servicio…

-… a los terroristas- completó él – Vaya a la azotea, avise a la policía que examine su cuerpo. Seguramente estaba drogada.

-H-hai. ¿N- no necesita…?

-No es necesario, Kagari. Me encargo yo- dijo Sakura saliendo por el recodo de la pared.

Observó con fingida indiferencia a la pareja, Hinata y Sasuke. Volvió a irse brevemente, trajo una camilla y Sasuke depositó en ella a la heredera Hyuuga.

La llevó rápidamente a quirófano, mientras Sasuke desaparecía y otros doctores la asistían por el camino. Sakura, temblorosa, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas en quirófano, mientras sacaba la bala con una pinza.

-Doctora Sakura Haruno – dijo un cirujano con cubrebocas que participaba en la intervención –Sé que es usted muy capaz de realizar esta intervención, pero es mi deber pedirle que abandone el quirófano ahora, está contaminando la herida de la paciente.

Sakura asintió sin más y salió quitándose la bata, las zapatillas, los guantes, el gorro y el cubrebocas, se encerró en la sala de doctores e inclinando su cabeza, se mesó los rosados cabellos y lloró amargamente.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke?- gritó golpeando la pared -¿Por qué no me perdonas?

-Por que no doy segundas oportunidades – dijo fríamente a sus espaldas –Ya lo sabías.

-¿S-sa-Sasuke? – balbuceó atolondradamente, limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente, pero con una rapidez desesperada…

-Sabes que soy yo – dijo con arrogancia –No hace falta que te limpies la cara, no vine para eso.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres hacer que sufra más?

-Tú lo provocaste, recuérdalo – le respondió entornando los ojos por rabia.

-¡No quería hacerlo!

-Debiste pensarlo antes.

-Si viniste a decirme algo, es el momento – urgió Sakura; pues quería quedarse sola y su propio genio había surgido.

-Te sacaron de la operación, ¿cierto?

-Eso…

-Responde – la interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué viniste a decirme?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió como si nada. No estaba para intercambios de información. Quería la respuesta.

-¡Grosero! – Le gritó saliendo también -¡Eres un maldito grosero!

Sasuke, por segunda vez en el día, la ignoró. No le importaba, pues sabía que no se lo merecía. Sakura lo siguió, observando silenciosamente cómo se topaba con Ino y se paraba para hablar.

Se acercó más, pues no la habían notado. O eso parecía.

-¿Y está bien?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí – dijo Ino con una precavida sonrisa – Hinata chan es fuerte, en seguida estuvo fuera de peligro.- se le ensombreció la cara – Aunque estará delicada por un tiempo.

Sasuke guardó silencio, dispuesto a irse.

-Dicen que le disparó una trabajadora enfermera de este plantel – agregó Ino -¿Es cierto?

Sasuke asintió con simpleza.

Sasuke se alejó unos pasos, pero luego se giró, como si decidiera arrepentirse de dejar las cosas a medias y dijo con una voz fría, inhumana:

-Ya puedes salir, Sakura. Sabes lo que deseabas averiguar.

Ino, sorprendida, observó el rincón de donde Sakura salió apenada, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a su amiga por espirarla.

-¿Sakura, tú…? – Ino estaba muy confundida -¿Qué pasa con…?

-Nada – dijo de forma cortante la pelirosa –Vámonos, Ino.

-¿También planeas engañar a tus amigos, Sakura?

Ella levantó la cabeza instintivamente al oír su nombre, pero sus facciones se crisparon al entender la ironía de la frase. Ino los miraba alternativamente.

-Has hablado demasiado, Sasuke. Ser el paciente no te da derecho a jugar con todo que quieras.

-Tampoco tú debiste hacerlo.

Y los recuerdos golpearon a Sakura, que se alejó con Ino en sentido contrario al de Sasuke.

El llanto no dejaba de brotar de sus ojos verdes.

-Dime, Sakura. ¿Por qué querías saber lo que Sasuke me preguntara?

-Y- yo pensé que iba a preguntarme lo mismo – dijo entre sollozos – Vino conmigo pero no hizo más que hacerme sentir mal.

-Sakura – la llamó Ino con fuerza inusitada – En verdad que hiciste mal en ese entonces y no culpo a Sasuke por no haberte perdonado.

-¿Ino? – Sakura estaba trastornada -¿Tú también?

-¿También yo qué?- sus palabras adquirieron un nuevo tono y velocidad - ¿No estuve o detrás de ti, advirtiéndote? ¿Acaso esa noche me tomaste en cuenta? ¡No! ¡La gran, guapa y recién graduada con honores Sakura Haruno no necesitaba a su mejor amiga y estaba demasiado ocupada divirtiéndose con los demás, mientras yo sufría con mis problemas.

-I-no – murmuró -¿Por qué todos están dedicados a hacerme sentir mal?

-¡Por que hiciste demasiado, Sakura! Yo pude perdonarte, pero los demás, nuestros amigos me culparon por eso. ¡Estaban demasiado dolidos! Me enfrenté a todos ellos y te disculpé ante ellos con todo. Nunca apreciaste ese sacrificio.- Ino comenzó a llorar – Incluso… ¡Incluso Shikamaru me dejó por Temari!

Sakura comprendía el intenso dolor que provoca el que te dejen por otra. Pero eso era diferente, Ino nunca le había dicho eso. Lloró meses y meses, pues lo amaba mucho. Sakura apretó los puños.

-¡Aunque no quieras admitirlo, Sakura…eres más egoísta que Sasuke!- gritó Ino enfurecida.

-Si lo que quiso fue destruir nuestra amistad…-murmuró Sakura- Lo logró.

-¡Deja de echarle la culpa, por Kami!¡La única que no tomó con responsabilidad y madurez todo, fuiste tú!

-Quieren vengarse, eso es todo – susurró Sakura –Ino, ya...

-Ya me cansaste, Sakura. A partir de ahora, arréglatelas sola.

Y se marchó con rapidez.

* * *

¿Drama?

¡Esperen al siguiente capítulo, eso es mejor (entre Sasuke y Hinata, para empezar)

¿Misterio? ¿No saben lo que pasó?

¡No se angustien! Pronto todo se va a revelar.

¿Quieren matarme? WAJAJAJA! Inténtenlo, puedo defenderme xD

No incluí mucho sasuhina pero un acto vale más que las tres o cuatro hojas de drama y ligeras explicaciones sobre la relación de todos.


	12. Las confesiones de Sakura

Hola, quiero comentar que los capítulos que siguen serán muy intensos y aunque los tengo medio escritos, falta todavía.

SI QUIEREN AGILIZAR LA CONTI SUGIERO REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS: D WIIIII

* * *

Capítulo 12: Las Confesiones de Sakura

-¡Ino! ¡Vuelve! – desgarradores gritos salían de su garganta con frenesí. Sus cuidadas uñas se clavaban en sus palmas de fiereza y sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

Su estado emocional, había terminado su desequilibrio. Al sentir que no podía gritar más; y que un nudo se apoderaba del control de su garganta, optó levantarse por fin y relajarse, para ser capaz de ofrecer una disculpa sincera y considerar todas las opciones con objetividad. Volvió a la sala de doctorea, casi vacía y se encerró en el baño.

Tomó un par de pastillas (calmantes orales) con un vaso de agua y se recargó en los fríos azulejos de la pared.

Decidió salir al día siguiente, en busca de Ino para aclararle todo.

Así que cansada, se recostó en el pequeño sofá de la sala para descansar y reponer sus menguadas fuerzas.

* * *

Se sentía desgastada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sentía que sus músculos se habían tensado y destensado muchas veces, pues los sentía frágiles y débiles. Abrió los ojos, aunque los párpados le pesaban profundamente.

Estaba en su habitación de nuevo y apenas había luz. La luminosidad no entraba por la ventana; si no que provenía de fuentes como la luz exterior y su lámpara, que descansaba en la mesita de noche estaba encendida, en baja luminosidad para no molestarle mucho.

No entendía nada, imágenes inconexas pasaron por su mente, pero no podía interpretarlas ahora. Se sentía exhausta.

Se incorporó a medias, pero el dolor punzante de su costado la gemir de dolor, pero a causa de los numerosos vendajes, no podía echarse para atrás.

Una sombra proveniente del rincón avanzó hacia ella y la recargó en sus almohadones.

-No lo hagas – le advirtió para que no se repitiera la audaz acción de Hinata.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla, junto a su cabecera. Hinata se sujetó el costado con fuerza, como si siguiera evitando la hemorragia que había tenido hace algunas horas.

La expresión de dolor no desapareció. Al parecer el efecto de la morfina o la anestesia había desaparecido y algunos puntos se habían abierto.

-¿Qué sucede, Hyuuga?

Trató de poner otra expresión en su lugar, pues no quería que la consideraran más débil. Sin poder evitarlo, al rendirse, una pequeña lágrima de frustración resbaló por el lado contrario a la cara expuesta a la vista de Sasuke.

-¿Estás llorando, Hinata? – preguntó él, ligeramente desconcertado.

Obviamente, lo había notado.

-Sasuke kun… es…- musitó entrecortadamente- ¿Todo esto es por mi culpa?

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hyuuga? – masculló recobrando el tono escéptico y llamándola de nuevo por su apellido.

-Yo…Naoko sama… ¿Crees que esté resentida por que hice algo malo?

Sasuke no lo podía creer. Hace unas horas una terrorista loca había estado a punto de asesinarla y se culpaba. Parecía que el dolor y toda la confusión habían sacado sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Hinata paró de llorar en cuento pudo, avergonzada de su propio espectáculo. Sasuke la miraba inquisitivamente, con una ceja arqueada. Ella apretó las manos, enroscadas en las sábanas.

-No lo está – dijo tranquilamente –Está muerta, ya no puede sentir nada.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, abrió muchos sus cristalizados ojos y terminó por colmar la escasa paciencia con la que Sasuke contaba en ese momento. Eso no la hizo sentir mejor, pues Sasuke era sincero de forma brutal.

Hace unos minutos, Sakura se había revolcado en el suelo, sin parar de llorar y ahora Hinata, eso era demasiado llanto para Sasuke aún si hubiera sucedido todo en el lapso de una semana, pero a diferencia de la doctora, no tenía idea de por qué lloraba ella. Incluso eran diferentes en la forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Sakura, ruidosa y expresiva, había lanzado golpes, insultos y otros complementos como cualquier actriz de telenovela.

Hinata, lloraba discretamente, en silencio y tratando de recuperar el juicio con rapidez.

No guardaban ningún parecido, al menos en ese aspecto.

-L- lo siento – se disculpó secándose decididamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – No debió presenciar esto. Le ofrezco disculpas.

Definitivamente, Sasuke no entendía nada.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando, Hyuuga?

Ella lo miró con gravedad.

-No creo que le guste oírlo, Sasuke kun.

-Acabo de pedirte que me lo digas – remarcó con la voz la palabra "pedir", pues tratándose de otra persona y en otra ocasión, le hubiera exigido una respuesta sin tanta delicadeza. Pero ella estaba delicada y era sensible. A gritos o exigencias no lograría saber nada de lo que deseaba.

-Sasuke kun – dijo ella con una compostura recuperada de forma asombrosamente rápida –Usted sabe que nosotros, los Hyuuga, no debemos expresarnos así nunca; y bajo ninguna circunstancia, delante de una persona…mucho menos si…es ajena a la situación.

Sasuke dio una seca cabezada y se acomodó en la silla antes de inclinarse hacia ella levemente y decir:

-¿Acaso tu padre no te permite expresarte?

Ella asintió, mirando los desordenados cabellos del hombre. Se había resistido a mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía que Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella temía hablar mucho soltando las palabras de golpe, en desorden y sin ningún significado, dándole una respuesta vacía e irracional.

Reparó en que le había dispuesto toda la responsabilidad a su padre con una cabezada, así que se apresuró a añadir:

-Mi padre piensa que es mejor mantener sellados los sentimientos para poder pensar con objetividad, y yo… -se cortó inconscientemente, sus manos temblaron, enroscándose en las suaves sábanas – Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

Sasuke bufó suavemente. Los mechones delanteros de su cabello se agitaron levemente, Hinata observó maravillada la naturalidad con la que actuaba.

-Mientes – buscó mirar directamente a sus ojos por primera vez, pero no los encontraba, cambiaban de observar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él –Hyuuga – la llamó, cansado de su evasión.

Finalmente, sus ojos descansaron en los fríos de él y se quedó tan quieta como una presa o una fina muñeca de porcelana. No podría moverse, aunque lo deseara.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con tu padre – sonrió ligeramente, ella no lo notó, pues se congeló viendo sus ojos – No lo obedezcas.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de ella.

¿Podría seguir ese camino?

Sasuke bajó los ojos, recordando a Hiashi Hyuuga. Le había parecido un sujeto muy dominante, agresivo arrogante y totalmente cruel. ¿Cómo podía su hija ser tan diferente, si en los negocios se conseguía el renombre al ser igual a los parientes exitosos? Bueno, ella era otra historia. Ella era…débil, inocente, simplemente diferente, lo contrario a su padre. Lo contrario a su odiosa hermana menor. Contraria a su calculador primo.

No encajaba con nadie en su familia. Como él.

Pero él tenía a su madre. Ella lo apoyaba, intercedía ante los demás y le concedía protección.

Hinata no tenía madre, se sabía desde hace tiempo. Había muerto joven, al parecer suicidándose poco después del nacimiento de Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sabía casi todos los detalles, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha había sido una gran amiga de la madre de Hinata. Pero por curioso que parezca, nunca supo cómo se había llamado la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Hinata había estado pensando mucho también, pero sabía que los pensamientos de ella habían flotado en un rumbo diferente, alentado por sus palabras.

Se removía, un poco inquieta, pero ignorando el dolor que cada movimiento le proporcionaba. Él, en cambio, podía ver las muecas ligeras y discretamente disimuladas en su pálido rostro. Se mordía los labios con impaciencia.

Con un movimiento rápido, le sujetó la muñeca.

-Cálmate – le ordenó.

Ella lo obedeció instantáneamente, tal vez temiendo ser muy obvia por su debilidad.

Las manos de Hinata temblaban. Sasuke lo sentía. Soltó la intravenosa con cuidado, sin mover más el pequeño conducto que la proveía de suero. Y regresó la mano a sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, Sasuke san…pero no puedo aceptar su sugerencia.

-Lo sabía – dijo jugando con el hilo suelto de la sábana de bordes de seda. Es más, había estado seguro que no iba a hacerlo desde que lo dijo.

-Yo…sentía que no podía evitar llorar… una mujer murió por mi culpa…-hizo una ligera y disimulada mueca, la herida le dolía - Y…por que yo… no puedo ser lo suficientemente buena para…- se cortó de improviso, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos.

-No son excusas para hacerlo – aprovechó la auto-interrupción de Hinata para contradecirla –Partiendo desde el punto de que tienes prohibido hacerlo.

Claro que eran buenos motivos, y Sasuke lo sabía. Al menos para una persona como ella. Pero sospechaba que en un afán de defender sus sentimientos, ella le revelaría el otro tanto de la carga de las emociones que la desbordaban. Psicología inversa, que era comúnmente usada en niños incontrolables y adultos ingenuos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – No debería decirle nada, a usted no le gusta escuchar los problemas ajenos.

"Mmm" pensó Sasuke "No es tan fácil…no es una persona temperamental"

-Es cierto – admitió a regañadientes. Estaba un poco desconcertado, pues casi no la había tratado, apenas se habían hablado y ella ya conocía una parte de él.

-Cada quien es responsable de sus problemas y de la forma en la que los lleva a la resolución – dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa. –Pero muchas personas se sienten mejor al contarlos, se sienten escuchados…se sientes importantes…

La última reflexión la dijo en voz tan baja que Sasuke apenas la oyó.

-No es tu caso – dijo él gravemente –Tú no puedes permitirte eso.

Ella asintió con brevemente, con los pensamientos perdidos en otra parte y seguramente, en otro tiempo.

-Cuando un problema llega a surgir – dijo Sasuke en otro tono de voz – La persona que lo sufre cuenta con lo necesario para resolverlo.

-…O de lo contrario – dijo Hinata con el fin de completar la frase – No hubiera tenido ese problema…

Sasuke y ella callaron.

Ambos disfrutaban del silencio. Ninguno tenía problema para romperlo, crearlo o conservarlo. Se sincronizaban con la calma. Se sentían bien…

Sasuke se recargó en su silla hasta estirarse.

-Fuiste una tonta – le dijo repentinamente. Hinata, que estaba sumida en su silenciosa paz, se desconcentró rápida y profundamente. Le causó un ligero sobresalto y abruptamente, su respiración se suspendió por unos segundos.

¿Habría escuchado bien? Lo miró con curiosidad, deseando saber por qué le había dicho eso. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de insultos (y otros peores) no podía creérselo. Si bien Sasuke y su familia eran sus rivales en la empresa, no era algo que le gritaría; aunque estuviera muy enojada. Lo observó intentando saber por qué le dijo eso. No tenía sentido

Sasuke, abrió un ojo y la observó. Por supuesto; se había percatado de la reacción de la mujer. No la entendía. Se incorporó bruscamente hacia adelante, tanto, que Hinata se echó para atrás con rapidez como acto reflejo. Ella se arrepintió, esbozando una nueva y muy disimulada mueca de dolor. Sasuke sabía que é tenía el control de la situación en sus manos. Pero sus emociones, las que le habían provocado con esa plática, se negaban a ser las habituales.

-¿Q-qué? –articuló despacio.

-Acabas de oírlo – dijo cínicamente el Uchiha.

-N-no entiendo a qué se refiere – aclaró ella con voz temblorosa.

-Es muy sencillo – dijo esta vez con arrogancia –No tenías que interponerte ante ese disparo.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento…pero usted iba a resultar lastimado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¡No! – dijo asustada –Pero ya se lo había dicho…no soportaría vivir a costa suya.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a morir por ti?

-No quise que lo pensara así – se disculpó en voz baja –Lo siento, quise decir que si usted resultaba lastimado después…no…no podría perdonármelo.

-Eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Pero usted estaba ahí – y después ella dijo muy, muy levemente – Conmigo.

Ambos quedaron callados después de que ella terminó de hablar. Sasuke escuchó claramente la última palabra, aunque ella lo último que quería eran más represalias.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo él.

-Por que así fue…- calló de repente, tal vez Sasuke no quería que lo relacionaran.

-Gracias – dijo ella de repente –Por todo lo que hizo por mí.

-Eso no viene al caso – dijo con su voz grave, Hinata agachó la cabeza -¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la muerte?

Hinata no levantó la cabeza, tampoco habló, por que sentía un nudo en la garganta. Así que asintió suavemente. Sus manos temblaron un momento y luego se detuvieron.

Sus labios rojos por la hinchazón de habérselos mordido, también temblaron un momento, como los soberbios pétalos de una magnífica rosa roja se detuvieron cuando ella se los mordió otra vez, decididamente. Nadie lo sabía.

Varias veces había estado a punto de morir y el pavor que había tenido era incomparable a cualquier otro.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola de un silencioso tirón.

-Sasuke- dijo ella con atrevimiento –Sasuke kun – se corrigió -¿Podría…podría usted guardar ese secreto?

Sasuke la miró inquisitivamente antes de responder.

-¿Temerle a la muerte? –Bufó sarcásticamente –No es ningún secreto, todos lo hacen.

-Usted no – observó ella, aún decaída.

Sasuke balanceó la puerta con sus dedos mientras decidía.

-De acuerdo.

Hinata levantó la vista, pero su voz grave no estaba en el aire y él tampoco.

…Estaba sola…

…de nuevo con la oscuridad y sus temores…

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a intentar conciliar el sueño. Las alas del sopor la rodearon y la invitaron al sueño, como si se tratara de una bendición. Ella tendió sus brazos a Morfeo y respirando con tranquilidad, se entregó al descanso.

Ahora, la luminosidad entraba a raudales por muchas fuentes, intentando colarse por debajo de sus párpados con insistencia. Llevó el dorso de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz para opacar ligeramente la luz, pues le lastimaba.

No podía seguir durmiendo, así que abrió los ojos despacio y con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en su habitación.

Sakura se hallaba de pie en el centro de su habitación, en una actitud meditativa.

Al verla despertar, recuperó instantáneamente la fachada de heroína, pues no deseaba mostrarse vulnerable.

-Buenos días – dijo la convaleciente en un afán de entablar conversación.

-Hinata – dijo de improviso Sakura, sin prestarle atención al saludo de la menor -¿Podrías aclararme algunas dudas?

-C-claro – respondió Hinata, sorprendida.

-¿Ayer te hablaron sobre Sasuke?

Hinata dudó por un momento, intentando recordar exactamente lo que le habían contado. Sakura lo tomó a mal, porque se acercó a ella con una extraña expresión.

-Me dijeron…que pasaba con frecuencia…y que…hubo más involucrados.

-¿Sólo eso? – preguntó ansiosamente la pelirosa.

-Sí – le respondió totalmente convencida –Sólo eso.

-Hinata, sé que no debería comportarme así, pero como te dijeron, estas cosas pasan con frecuencia y no creo ser capaz de soportarlas mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura chan?

-No quiero entregarte la responsabilidad absoluta, pero…

Hinata esperó, sin saber qué inesperados rumbos tomaría la conversación.

-Estos…-pareció meditar en busca de la palabra apropiada –Estos encuentros, comenzaron a volverse frecuentes con tu llegada.

-¿Con… mi llegada?- Hinata traspasó sus límites habituales de la sorpresa. No podía creerse todo eso de improviso, pues ella no se consideraba responsable al no provocar ninguna clase de situación y menos de ese tipo.

-Así es – dijo con la mirada perdida en otra parte y en otro tiempo totalmente distintos al de ese momento.

-Siento haber provocado algún tipo de inconveniente, yo…

Sakura la interrumpió gestualmente, levantando la mano para acallarla.

-No es necesario que digas nada – le dijo con fingida calma, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta de ese detalle –En cambio, permite que te cuente la historia.

Hinata calló, por supuesto, repentinamente amedrentada por que de repente, el silencio había dejado de ser el reinante en esa habitación y vibró un pasado profundo, ahondado de recuerdos. La atmósfera se cubrió con el suave y ligeramente, ronco sonido de la voz de Sakura. En un principio, Hinata no entendía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Hace algún tiempo – comenzó Sakura, con ojos soñadores – Yo estudiaba medicina y era una joven promesa para el instituto.

Hizo una pausa, como para llenarse de la sensación de plenitud e invencibilidad de aquel tiempo. Sus manos descansaron tranquilas sobre las sábanas de Hinata.

- No tenía muy claro el rumbo de mi carrera. Quería ser neuróloga, en un principio y contaba con todo lo necesario, pero mis decisiones cambiaban constantemente, así que decidí consultar al orientador para tener en claro mis metas.

El instituto en el que estaba, era caro y prestigioso, así que contaba con una beca completa. Ahí solían estudiar los típicos hijos de empresarios y celebridades destacadas, de los que la escuela estaba totalmente llena, y fueron precisamente, personas en las que nunca me interesé. Nunca les presté una gota de atención. Yo era feliz con lo que tenía.

Después de clases, me dirigí al departamento del instructor con muchas ganas de estar por fin en el camino correcto.

Hinata la miraba, como en una especie de trance. Nunca se habría imaginado que personas como Sakura contarían con la indecisión de la que ella misma sufría tanto.

Se enfocó en seguir prestándole toda su atención a Sakura.

-Cuando llegué; tuve que esperar un tiempo por que el orientador estaba ocupado con otro de los alumnos. Al sentarme en la sala de espera, me encontré con que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Me levanté para cerrarla, pero me arrepentí al último momento. Unos retadores ojos negros me fulminaron desde el asiento que ocupaban los alumnos. Quedé fascinada al instante.

Sakura suspiró observando el techo, dedicándole una inexpresiva mirada a Hinata, como si buscara sondarla. Continuó sin saber si estaba dando demasiados detalles personales.

-No me quedó otro remedio que sentarme nuevamente a esperar. Por más que traté de no escuchar nada, no podía evitarlo…así que me rendí y escuché bastante, sin embargo. El estudiante retaba al orientador, tratando de confundirlo, realmente, me sorprendían mucho las respuestas que otorgaba con tanta inteligencia el estudiante. Nunca había escuchado a nadie que manejara de esa forma las palabras.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que llevaban discutiendo, hasta que observé nuevamente el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Era bonito, un reloj redondo, suspendido como un espejo entre las manos de un delicado ángel de porcelana. No me percaté del insistente tic- tac, pues estaba demasiado absorta en la conversación.

Hinata intentó imaginarse toda esa escena.

-Cuando llegó el primer silencio que escuché, el joven sentado tenía en un pequeño aprieto al profesor, y comprendí que no podía elegir una carrera para recomendarle. El joven, estaba esperando paciente su respuesta. Al final, el orientador; le recomendó con mucha pena, que se dedicara a los negocios corporativos como su padre.

Entonces, no hubo nada más que decir para el joven. Parecía un poco afligido y deduje que no le agradaba esa carrera. Salió silenciosamente de la estancia, después de oír las disculpas del profesor.

Entonces, me levanté y caminando hacia la puerta; lo observé por un breve momento. Era en verdad apuesto, nunca había visto un atractivo así en ningún hombre. Supe que no le agradaba que lo vieran así, pues me sostuvo la puerta para que pasara. En ese momento, lo interpreté como un "Vete ya, deja de mirarme" pero después descubrí que en verdad fue un gesto amable.

Fue nuestro primer encuentro.

Mi consulta fue más breve, a pesar de que traté muchos temas con el consejero, acordamos volver a hablar un par de semanas después con una nueva lista de opciones. El profesor se marchó por la parte trasera, a su despacho privado y después, se fue a casa. Cuando abrí la puerta para salir por la parte delantera, me encontré con que el estudiante no se había marchado, si no que estaba sentado ahí, como esperándome.

Aunque deseaba hablar con él, no me pude mover y no supe qué decir, pues me había sorprendido mucho. Él se incorporó y me dijo que habían cerrado la puerta delantera, que necesitaba irse en ese momento.

Le aclaré que la puerta trasera, por ser exclusiva, tenía llave y no podíamos contar con esa salida. También yo necesitaba salir, me presentaría a una prueba en este hospital.

Hinata y ella quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Sasuke y yo pudimos irnos, saltando por una ventana lateral, y aunque me ayudó a hacerlo, ambos llegamos tarde a nuestras respectivas reuniones, consiguiendo faltas graves, en mi caso, y en el de él, la empresa de su padre lo calificó como impuntual en un trato. Después me enteré que Fugaku Uchiha, hizo pagar a Sasuke de una manera poco paternal.

Volvimos a encontrarnos, y poco después, comenzamos a salir, ya que teníamos un amigo en común: Naruto.

Hinata se agitó levemente, pero la doctora no pareció notarlo.

-Sasuke fue muy importante para mí. Arregló mi falta y me disculpó públicamente, consiguiéndome este trabajo. Aunque su familia nunca me aceptó por completo, él nunca trató de ocultar nuestra relación y fue siempre fiel. Nunca hubiera encontrado alguien mejor que él…

Sakura finalizó, con la voz ronca y un par de lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

-Hinata- dijo suavemente – No puedo decirte en esta ocasión lo que nos hizo terminar de una forma como esta…pero te vas a enterar, sin duda.

-Sakura chan– dijo enternecida la Hyuuga –Lo siento mucho…

Sakura sacó un pañuelo desechable y se limpió las lágrimas, se sonó y respiró antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

-Sakura chan – repitió Hinata en un volumen más alto - ¿Acaso no tenía algunas preguntas?

-¿Las tienes tú? – preguntó la doctora, parándose de improviso.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Y bien? – Sakura esperó.

-Si no es indiscreto… ¿Usted volverá a tratarme?

-Todavía no renuncio – dijo Sakura, muy seria. –Pero Sai me sustituirá si así sucede.

-¿Por qué… estas situaciones son mi culpa?

-Mi querida Hinata – dijo imitando levemente a un candidato –Nunca he dicho que sea tu culpa y no debería creerlo. Pero… tengo una teoría al respecto.

Hinata esperó, aún dudosa.

-Creo que tú le recuerdas a Sasuke su anterior condición.

Hinata lo pensó unos instantes, pero decidió considerarlo después, quería contestar a las preguntas de Sakura.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó la doctora, Hinata asintió. -¿Es verdad que Naoko intentó asesinarte y Sasuke lo impidió?

Hinata asintió, por segunda vez.

-Bien – dijo ella, repentinamente seria – Quiero preguntarte algo, tal vez sea demasiado tonto, resentido o indiscreto. Se le cortó la voz antes de terminar bien la oración, así que Hinata tuvo que deducirlo.

-Está bien, Sakura chan – dijo Hinata, instándola a continuar.

-¿Sientes algo especial por Sasuke?

Hinata lo pensó con cuidado, evitando mirar los ojos de Sakura, pues si lo hacía, le respondería instantáneamente que no, presionada por la mirada de rayos X con la que era observada. Ella le respondería con sinceridad.

-¿Hinata? – el tono de voz de Sakura se había hecho suplicante.

-No, Sakura chan– respondió Hinata –No considero a Sasuke más que un compañero – y mientras respondía, iba elevando sus inmaculados ojos aperlados, dirigiéndolos a los apagados e insistentes ojos de Sakura. Había una sinceridad absoluta en su tímida voz y sus ojos.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

-Lo siento. – Murmuró al marcharse.

Hinata la observó con pena, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir un par de horas más, el solo hecho de imaginarse estar en la situación de su doctora, la hacía conmoverse profundamente. Sabía que no podía caminar en ese momento, sedada como estaba y sin sus cinco sentidos a plenitud.

Pero los ojos negros, que se habían enterado de todo, sabían que Hinata nunca cometería el mismo error de Sakura. Y Sakura lo sabía.

Sasuke, sabía lo delgadas que eran las paredes del hospital (cosa que nadie más notaba) y contaba también, con unos envidiables oídos, delicados y extremadamente, inevitable en su facultad de usarlos.

Aunque Sakura sabía que Hinata era totalmente sincera con ella, creía que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma diciendo tal cosa.

Aunque Sasuke ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Sakura, los recuerdos lo invadieron de forma horrorosa y aborrecible, recordándole mejores tiempos.

Aunque Hinata estaba segura de haber dicho la verdad, sentía algo dentro de ella que le decía que realmente no había estado prestando atención a sus sentimientos.

Y aunque Naruto estaba completamente ajeno a este asunto, presentía algo malo y se encaminaba al hospital, con una rosa en la mano, para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Bien, no pueden quejarse, excepto de mí.. La mitad del capi es SasuHina y la otra mitad, aunque larga y probablemente aburrida, conviene tenerla en cuenta. (O no entenderás nada de lo que sigue)


	13. Sólo una rosa

No se preocupen, se enterarán de todo el romance. Les pido disculpas por la poca trama que les traje, he estado escribiendo demasiados capítulos, el que sigue es especial, como un bonus. Pongan atención.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**Layill**: Siempre has comentado, te lo agradezco muchísimo, nada me apoya más que den su punto de vista.

**Zero** : A ti también, aunque estés muy ocupado, te has tomado el tiempo de leer.

**Naxiitah**: Muchísimas gracias por comentar por primera vez y seguir el fic, no tienes idea de cómo me alegra.

* * *

Aunque Sakura sabía que Hinata era totalmente sincera con ella, creía que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma diciendo tal cosa.

Aunque Sasuke ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Sakura, los recuerdos lo invadieron de forma horrorosa y aborrecible, recordándole mejores tiempos.

Aunque Hinata estaba segura de haber dicho la verdad, sentía algo dentro de ella que le decía que realmente no había estado prestando atención a sus sentimientos.

Y aunque Naruto estaba completamente ajeno a este asunto, presentía algo malo y se encaminaba al hospital, con una rosa en la mano, para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Aletargada, como siempre, Hinata pasó la mañana larga y extenuante. Se había propagado con rapidez la noticia de su secuestro, aunque dentro del hospital se había insistido en mantener la noticia con el más riguroso secreto. Aún así, hubo fisuras y la prensa rodeó el hospital escandalosamente.

La directora del hospital, Tsunade, tiene un carácter fuerte y no soportaba la idea de que sus pacientes fueran molestados por esos reporteros, así que salió y los disipó, los demás prefirieron ocultar sus procedimientos como violentos gritos y golpes. No quiso declarar.

Yo, me encontraba en la recepción en ese momento y vi aterrorizada la forma en la que se marcharon despavoridos ante sus amenazas.

Después, entró fastidiada y murmurando cosas como: "Necesito una copa" o "Malditos terroristas, son como cucarachas, ¿sabes?" Shizune, su asistente, sólo pudo reír al último comentario y encogerse de hombros ante el principio de una animada charla.

Yo, sólo me dirigía a la planta baja, donde está la cafetería, para desayunar un poco, quería estirar las piernas después de todos los sedantes. Las enfermeras me lo agradecieron, pues de la cafetería a mi habitación hay un largo camino y se les dificulta subir para llevarme la comida, luego bajar y luego seguir con el resto del día.

Todo era animación y risas, excepto por algunas personas.

Yo no sabía cómo se encontraba Sakura o Sasuke después de la charla que cada uno tuvo conmigo. Me sentía una intrusa y posiblemente, lo era. Entendí a qué se refería Sai; cuando me dijo que pronto estaría dentro.

Compadecía ambas partes. Sakura estaba arrepentida de lo que hubiera hecho y creía haberse llevado la peor parte. Yo creía comprenderlos a los dos, pero no podía estar segura, por que hay ajenas, que no son tuyas y por esa razón, jamás podrás comprender.

Sentía una gran necesidad de ayudar, pero… el asunto no me concernía.

También, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar mientras desayunaba, como la última pregunta de Sakura, para mí había sido extraña e inusual.

Probablemente Sakura no pensaba así y no me había creído. Tal vez el tiempo que pasé pensando en la pregunta la había alarmado.

Tomé la cuchara, para comenzar con las fresas con crema, cuando alguien agitó la mesa al sentarse frente a mí.

Levanté la vista de mi plato, dejando la cuchara suspendida en el aire, a medio camino.

Naruto me sonrió ampliamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Naruto kun? – inquirí sorprendida aún.

-Buenos días, Hinata chan – dijo a modo de saludo, extendiendo su brazo por encima de la mesa. Entendí desde un principio lo que quería hacer y estreché su mano. La mano de Naruto era cálida, como una suave bufanda en el más crudo invierno.

-Sé que no es bueno interrumpir un desayuno, dattebayo.- dijo muy nervioso –Hace tiempo me fue mal con la vieja Tsunade en este mismo sitio, tenía un humor…-se detuvo, temiendo ser maleducado o demasiado explícito.

Hinata rió con naturalidad. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su rubio amigo.

-¿Pero sabes qué? – Dijo recuperando de inmediato el buen humor -¡He venido a visitarte, al teme y a Sakura chan!

Hinata escuchó, descansando sus antebrazos en el borde de la mesa, pues ella recordaba todas las lecciones de etiqueta y no subiría los codos mientras estuviera desayunando. Sus ojos lo observaban con admiración y sus oídos, estaban atentos a cualquier sonido que él provocara.

-Eres un buen amigo – dijo observando sus cubiertos con pesadumbre, recordando su penosa situación actual. –Tienes tiempo que ofrecerles y lo haces…bien.

-¿Desearías que el resto fuera así, verdad? – le preguntó Naruto, exhibiendo una nota de inteliegencia.

-No – se apresuró a contestar, pues realmente no lo sentía así y no quería dejar mal a sus amigos – Me gusta cómo son…ellos me acompañan cuando el tiempo se los permite.

-Mmm- dijo Naruto, pensativo –Hinata chan, sigo pensando que eres muy buena con las personas. Ten cuidado, podrían hacerte daño.

De improviso, Hinata recordó la advertencia de Sasuke.

No le respondido, pues su voz solía traicionarla y prefería no correr el riesgo de verse descubierta y finalmente, tener que contarle a Naruto. No traicionaría a Sasuke de esa manera. ¿Pero… no estaba traicionando a Naruto al no decírselo?

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Decidió quedarse en silencio, pues si lo decía, con todos los nervios que sentía, lo diría todo revuelto y los traicionaría a los dos.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata chan?

-Sí, Naruto kun – dijo ella retomando su consumo de fresas con crema, para no hablar y dejarlo hablar, ya que parecía que era uno de sus placeres y diversiones hacerlo.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo – retomó Naruto –He traído un regalo para Sakura chan.

Hinata sonrió, pues el rubio realmente le levantaba el ánimo.

-Es una rosa – dijo mostrándosela –Sé que Sakura hubiera preferido una flor de cerezo, pero no podía llevarle una rama y en esta época del año, no han florecido los cerezos.

-Tienes razón, Naruto kun – dijo conmovida –Creo que a Sakura le gustará mucho tu obsequio.

-¡Eres muy amable en decirlo, dattebayo! Hinata chan – dijo incorporándose – Te veré muy pronto, ¡Yo encontraré el momento!

Hinata asintió, con una sonrisa impresa en el delicado rostro de porcelana. Naruto caminó con unos largos pasos, hasta estar a su lado e inclinándose, le tomó la mano libre y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se marchó ligeramente, con gran rapidez.

Hinata soltó la cuchara, que provocó su acostumbrado y rítmico tintineo. Se ruborizó rápidamente, y llevando su mano al sitio donde los labios de Naruto hicieron contacto, perdió su vista en un lugar indefinido.

Terminó perdidamente su desayuno, no sin antes cometer pequeños accidentes, como equivocarse de lugar con la cuchara, con lo que terminaron sus distracciones y se concentró totalmente en desayunar. No sin antes cerciorarse de no haber sido observada en su común error, pero sus ojos, estaban probablemente en otra dirección, por que no alcanzaron a ver todo su alrededor con detenimiento.

Al acabar, dejó dinero sobre el adorno de forma estratégica, para no contaminar el mantel con la suciedad del dinero y se levantó.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver sobre el anterior asiento del rubio una rosa roja.

Se alarmó, pensando que Naruto había olvidado el obsequio, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había llevado consigo una flor, pálida y rosada, era definitivamente otra rosa.

Se preguntó que tenía que hacer con ella. Resolvió llevársela a Naruto, donde quiera que estuviese, pero la flor se resecaría… estuve pensando por unos momentos. Cogió la rosa, la llevaría a un florero de su habitación y después buscaría a Naruto.

Tenía que volver a comenzar la rehabilitación esa mañana y llegaría tarde si seguía tomando todo con tanta calma.

Así que se apresuró a subir, pensando que en esos momentos el elevador era su mejor opción y aliado. Presionó el botón de su piso y caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación. Se encontró con que estaban haciendo la limpieza, así que cogió un conjunto de ejercicio, pero no tuvo tiempo de dejar la rosa en un florero con agua.

Se la llevó a la sala, sin más remedio que dejarla en los vestidores y cambiarse de ropa.

Mirando a través de la ventanilla, se dio cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado detrás del cielo, en las nubes de lluvia.

Se encaminó a los aparatos y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya estaba ahí, como siempre, a su lado, en las pesas.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo mientras levantaba gran peso y sus brazos resaltaban, junto con sus azuladas venas, al compás de la subida y bajada, como un patrón de adorno en algún jarrón.

-Lo siento – se disculpó –Pero me entretuve un poco durante el desayuno.

-Pude notarlo- dijo Sasuke –Por cierto – se detuvo, observándola con fijeza, como si quisiera estudiar todas sus reacciones, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, para luego despejar su cara de cualquier expresión, como si se hubiera dado cuenta del espantable público que tenía o se hubiera decidido a dejar de lado las bromas. Su cara expresaba la...¿Nada?

-La rosa es para ti – terminó reanudando su trabajo.

Hinata iba a tartamudear, pero se lo pensó mejor y esperó a que se le pasara la impresión del revelamiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Usted estaba ahí?

Sasuke no respondió por un momento, pero se levantó para agregar más peso. Finalmente, volvió a recostarse y siguió levantando.

-No. Simplemente lo vi todo desde afuera.

-Es usted muy perceptivo – observó Hinata, reparando en el aspecto, no lo había visto cerca. –Usted siempre termina enterándose.

Sasuke lo tomó como ofensa, aunque sabía que Hinata no sería capaz de eso.

-¿Esperas algo diferente? Aquí, la noticia de tu secuestro, se regó como la pólvora.

-Es verdad – admitió Hinata, ligeramente ruborizada por la pena y la atención desmedida del momento -No esperaba eso, discúlpeme.

-Es natural, siendo la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, toda la prensa no se irá hasta obtener noticias.

Su porte altivo y orgulloso volvió a destacar, Sasuke no dejaba de agregarle peso.

Hinata se mordió el labio, preocupada. Sasuke podría dislocarse o algo peor.

-Sasuke kun – dijo gentilmente, aunque su timidez la delató –Podrías hacerte daño…- Miró las pesas con pesar, observó el esfuerzo que hacía al levantarlas y sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, de hacer algo…

-Conozco mis límites, Hyuuga – dijo de malhumor, no era la primera que se lo decía –No molestes.

Algo se removió en el corazón de Hinata, continuó trotando con la vista baja, evitando recordar, tratando de borrar esa opresora sensación que no podía abandonarla.

Sasuke la observó con fingida indiferencia. ¿Por qué no recibía miradas de reproche, por qué sus labios no se movían dejando escapar insultos o como era su costumbre, disculpas por algo que no hizo? ¿Por qué no en vez de que el color subiera a su cara con rapidez, palidecía abruptamente? Obtuvo la respuesta cuando acabó de formularse las preguntas.

Mas no le importó, ya habría otras oportunidades de hablar.

Ella temía correr el riesgo de parecer entrometida.

-Perdone –Dijo ella de repente, con sinceridad como si hubiera olvidado recalcar sus modales, no quería dejar en el aire la situación, que obviamente exigía disculpas por las molestias. Sasuke casi había contado los segundos que llevaba antes sin decir nada, ya se le hacía demasiado tiempo sin disculpas.

Sasuke no podía creer cómo ella podía hablar así, de improviso y no esperar que su interlocutor pregunte. Definitivamente, era la clase de disculpa que no te deja en paz con la curiosidad y te incita a preguntar el por qué de la disculpa. Odiaba eso, pero sabía que ella no lo hacía a propósito.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hyuuga? – finalmente preguntó, no quería quedarse con la duda, pues era un hombre de respuestas y satisfacciones y tenía lo que quería.

-Siento haberlo puesto en una situación así – volvió a disculparse ella en voz baja, como si no quisiera que las paredes se enteraran.

Ese tipo de respuestas estaban matando rápidamente la paciencia de Sasuke.

-¿"En una situación así"? – repitió con intención interrogante, citándola.

-Así es – dijo ella sin mirarlo, trotando en la caminadora, con el aire faltándole gracias al esfuerzo coordinado de hablar y trotar al mismo tiempo. Para ella era suficiente.

-Ahora no lo dejan descansar – dijo ella por fin, hasta ella sintió romperse los límites de la tolerancia Sasuke, que por cierto, no eran tan cortos como el resto de la humanidad pensaba.

Una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Sasuke. Por fin entendía de lo que estaban hablando, así sería capaz de darle una respuesta.

Por lo pronto, continuó en silencio, levantando las pesas, pero Hinata, a pesar de evitar verlo, percibió un movimiento similar a un encogimiento de hombros.

-No importa – dijo Sasuke retomando la conversación, con el fin de restarle importancia, mientras Hinata reponía su total atención en la conversación. Realmente, creía que eso era un fastidio enorme para cualquiera…y Sasuke no es de las personas que se quedan calladas o sin decir nada mientras algo las molestaba o incomodaba.

-Pronto dejarán de molestarme – dijo zanjando la cuestión abruptamente.

-¿Tiene planes para ello? – preguntó Hinata esperando no sonar demasiado impertinente.

-No. Pero aparecerán noticias más importantes, chismes más llamativos…o se cansarán de todo esto. No hay prisa; no la necesaria para forzar las cosas.

Sakura tenía razón. Las respuestas de Sasuke siempre la sorprendían.

-Y por lo visto, a otras personas no les ha importado.

Esta vez, Hinata no necesitó pistas para saber a qué se refería. Ella había tenido presente ese sentimiento de abandono, desde el incidente.

-No tendría por qué ser así – dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo –Otto –san confía en el hospital y la seguridad que tengo permaneciendo aquí.

-¿Y qué hay de la seguridad que no tienes? – Hinata se confundió, Sasuke arremetió sin piedad, y curiosamente sin saber por qué, continuó saboteando la escasa confianza que la Hyuuga se tenía a sí misma.

-Yo…-titubeó, pero se armó de valor y respondió –Yo no deseo hablar de eso.

-Tú sabes – dijo deteniendo el vaivén de las pesas por un momento –Aunque no hables conmigo sobre esto; no vas a ayudarte para nada.

-Eso no…- sus puños se crisparon levemente, más por ansiedad que por furia, a pesar de estar en movimiento –Esto no es algo de lo que creo que usted debería hablarme.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo no tengo seguridad?- bufó aumentando el ritmo de sus músculos- Por que hasta tú sabes que te equivocas.

-No soy nadie para juzgarlo – dijo tristemente, cosa que le causó una increíble pero ligera incomodidad a Sasuke en el pecho. –Pero le pido…que no siga con esto, por favor.

Sasuke aceptó en silencio. Hinata, sintió la atmósfera aligerarse y su respiración se reguló con brevedad, a pesar de estar esforzándose mucho por obtener el trote regular y tranquilo que podían sostener los profesionales sin empeñarse demasiado. Respiró con ímpetu, esa máquina definitivamente le estaba ganando y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Ella, impulsada ligeramente por las palabras de alguien con quien contaba y al que quería y apreciaba por su firme voluntad, lograría la pronta recuperación.

Aunque, siendo sincera, estaba llegando a sus límites y sentía algunas punzadas en sus piernas.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, ambos estaban cansados, pero Sasuke sentía una satisfacción extraña y mística por haber superado sus límites cotidianos.

De pronto, en la puerta, se proyectó una sombra alta

Se detuvo, al llegar donde los dos jóvenes lo miraban de hito en hito.

-¿Itachi?- articuló Sasuke colocando la pesa en el soporte; para incorporarse y fulminarlo mejor con la mirada desde esa posición. Hinata suspendió su actividad, dispuesta a marcharse para no interrumpir. Estaba indecisa.

Itachi reparó en Hinata cuando ella ya había dado unos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la salida.

Una sonrisa iluminó su casi inexpresivo rostro y se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, Hinata.- dijo con calma y seriedad. Ella volteó con un intenso y renovado asombro mientras volvía a quedarse estática. Él, caminando grácilmente y con seguridad, le ofreció delicadamente la mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos y ofrecerle un amable tributo a su cuerpo, sólo con la vista.

-Itachi san – dijo ella sin miedo, sin pena, permitió que el hombre estrechara su mano con delicadeza, como si temiera dañarla. Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos, su porte orgulloso y arrogante, los brazos cruzados y su andar silencioso.

-Hinata – dijo el mayor ahí presente con jovialidad –No estamos en reunión, dime sólo Itachi.

Hinata asintió con confianza.

-Perdona mi evidente descortesía – dijo é, refiriéndose al no saludarla primero –Pero permite que lo repare; diciendo que te has conservado igual de hermosa como siempre.

Hinata se ruborizó. Itachi también era apuesto.

-Te ves muy saludable, por cierto. – Continuó Itachi –Espero que el contratiempo de tu secuestro no te haya afectado.

-No fue así – lo confirmó Hinata –También usted se ve muy bien.

Otro ligero sonrojo surcó fugazmente sus mejillas al devolver el cumplido. Itachi la miró con una sonrisa. Esa muchacha siempre le había agradado y hacía lo posible por protegerla.

-Vine a hablar con alguien aquí, y a firmar algunos papales.- una sonrisa de superioridad surcó su rostro –Espero que ya conozcas a mi hermano, Sasuke.

Hinata miró al mencionado.

-Ya nos conocemos – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Espero que la hayas tratado bien – dijo Itachi, con un ligero borde afiliado al final de sus palabras, recalcando "bien".

-No importa – dijo Sasuke girando la cara.

-Sasuke – lo nombró su hermano –Estás siendo muy grosero.

-Has venido a hablar conmigo, no con ella.- Itachi, en respuesta a las palabras de su hermano, apretó los puños rompiendo su inmaculada calma, ambos se acercaron al otro sin miedo, desafiantes.

-Yo…creo que debería irme – dijo Hinata tímidamente, señalando la puerta mientras daba un paso en esa dirección.

-No, Hinata, yo te interrumpí, somos nosotros lo que tenemos que salir.

-No- no hay problema – insistió ella –Ya he terminado.

-Una dama no tiene por qué hacer eso – dijo Itachi relajándose visiblemente, mientras Sasuke estaba cansándose de tanta amabilidad y formas de cortesía, sin mencionar las intenciones ocultas de Itachi.

Volvió al presente, mientras Hinata se despedía cortésmente e Itachi la escoltaba a la puerta con el propósito de abrirla, cuando algo pasó con Hinata.

Sus piernas dejaron de moverse, justo cuando había acabado de dar un paso y extendía la otra pierna para dar el siguiente. No pudo moverse de ninguna forma, excepto extendiendo los brazos para apoyarse en la pared.

Aunque Sasuke se movió rápido, Itachi ya la tenía apoyada en su pecho, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con gallardía digna de un miembro de la realeza. Cuando llegó Sasuke, ella estaba muy roja y trataba de apartarse, dando infinitas disculpas y agradeciendo, mientras Itachi insistía en que no fue nada, y que no se preocupara más.

Sasuke se recriminó por eso. Su hermano había vuelto a ganarle.

-Hinata – dijo Itachi mirando ala joven acunada delicadamente en sus brazos -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duelen las piernas?

El torrente de disculpas proveniente de Hinata se interrumpió

-Un poco – dijo con pena -¡Lo siento, no sé que pasó, fue mi culpa!

-Tranquila – dijo el mayor acariciándole el cabello con ternura -¿Puedes moverlas?

Hinata lo intentó, pero además de conseguir dolor, no recibió otro indicio de respuesta.

-Bueno – dijo Itachi –Eso aclara las cosas, tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras regreso con algún doctor.

Itachi la cargó con cuidado hasta unas colchonetas apiladas a metro y medio del suelo y después de asegurarse de que estaba cómoda, se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Nuestra charla tendrá que esperar – sentenció seriamente –Y tú tendrás que cuidarla en mi ausencia.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Sasuke – dijo ignorándolo – Espero lo que hagas bien, ella no es capaz de hacer ningún daño ni defenderse.

-Ya lo he notado – dijo con rabia – Y siempre he tenido que protegerla hasta de ella misma.

-Sasuke –dijo Itachi lentamente y en voz baja, para que Hinata no los escuchara - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del miedo que le inspiras?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sasuke ligeramente sorprendido, pero queriendo averiguar el rumbo de la situación.

-Que ella hace lo posible por agradarte y tú no se lo estás poniendo fácil. Ahora, deja de ser infantil y ayúdala en lo que necesite. Me enteraré si no lo haces.

-Como si ella fuera a decirte.

-No será necesario – dijo rotundamente –Hinata es tan inocente que no se da cuenta, de que su rostro y sus gestos la delatan.

-Así que en verdad la conoces.

-Sí – dijo Itachi pensando que de cualquier forma eso se deducía al mirarla después de un tiempo, pero agregó: –Por los tratos de nuestra compañía con la de su padre.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no la conocí antes?

-¿Estás arrepentido, Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi, que por su parte quería hacerle ver a su hermano lo que perdería. Aunque sabía que el orgullo de su hermano era más fuerte que el suyo mismo. A él, por ejemplo, no le importaba rebajarse a ser amable por una mujer que lo mereciera.

-No- dijo Sasuke de forma cortante.

-Bien, nunca te arrepientes de nada. Tú sabías de Hinata, pero nunca se te permitió tratar con ella, ya que era la primogénita y el equivalente a su puesto, soy yo. Tú, únicamente cierras tratos con Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sasuke despreciaba a esa infantil mocosa como a todas y cada una de sus admiradoras.

-Bien – resolvió el hermano menor mientras se recargaba en la pared y miraba por la ventana con expresión indiferente.

Itachi salió sin más, con prisa para terminar su reunión con su hermano, tenía poco tiempo. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Hinata y desapareció por donde había venido.

-Sasuke kun – lo nombré la mujer, desde las altas colchonetas donde estaba medio sentada -¿Le molesta su hermano?

-No es algo que a ti te importe, Hyuuga.

-Es verdad – admitió derrotada, aunque el rechazo de Sasuke de forma tan brutal parecía importarle menos que de costumbre.

-También es cierto – dijo de improviso -Itachi y yo siempre hemos competido.

-Ya veo –dijo ella elevando la mirada al techo, reconociendo como familiar la situación.

-Tu hermana…-dijo Sasuke; encontrando también que eran similares en esos aspectos –Tu hermana es muy diferente a ti.

-¿Acaso la conoce, Uchiha san? – preguntó ella con voz ingenua.

-Sí – afirmó él, _"Aunque desearía no haberlo hecho" _pensó Sasuke.

-Ella es…perfecta – dijo Hinata apesadumbrada –Y tendría que parecerme a ella un poco…

Sasuke quedó mudo por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Hinata también vivía la misma situación que lo atormentaba desde su niñez? ¿Realmente era ignorada, hasta el punto de tomar más en cuenta a su hermana, que por cierto; era una niña enfurruñada cuando no tenía lo que quería?

-No es verdad – dijo Sasuke invadido momentáneamente por una especie de instinto de defensa hacia ella.

-Pero, Sasuke kun…

-Tú no serías como ahora si te comportaras igual que ella – dijo elevando la voz cada vez más, rompiendo la inmaculada máscara de calma e imparcialidad –Por que ella es infantil, desagradable y… ¡Preferiría estar contigo a volver a verle la cara!

Hinata no entendía. ¿Estaba diciendo que ambas eran desagradables pero Hanabi era menos soportable o que definitivamente, quería estar con ella? Estaba hecha un mar de confusión; por un parte sentía que debería defender a su hermana, puesto que no era como Sasuke la describía. Pero honestamente, si sabía una verdad impresionante, perdería las ganas de hablar con Sasuke y a su pesar, tendría que hacerlo, ya que ignorarlo es algo que ella no sabe hacer y no sería capaz de hacer.

-Perdone si mi hermana o yo le causamos molestias – dijo con los ojos bajos y una tranquila aura.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, aunque no lo mostró, ya que afortunadamente Hinata no había interpretado sus palabras como lo haría cualquier otra mujer detrás de él. Ahora, al ver acercarse la figura de su hermano, se movió de la venta, le extendió los brazos volteando a otro lado. Hinata comprendió lo que iba a hacer y con cuidado, colocó sus manos en sus hombros mientras Sasuke la sostenía. Hinata también miró hacia otro lado.

Sasuke llevó la carga con cuidado, sabía que Hinata era frágil y se preguntó si Hinata estaría comiendo bien, ya que pesaba demasiado poco para alguien de su altura. O tal vez ella era muy ligera y él muy fuerte.

Pronto; estuvo frente a su hermano y…Sakura.

Aunque se lo esperaba, dejó con cuidado a Hinata en la silla de ruedas, sin prestar atención a su hermano, que solícito y amable, tendía sus brazos para colocarla. Se incorporó, mirando significativamente a su hermano, que se despidió nuevamente de ambas mujeres y se alejó a la par de su hermano menor.

-Hinata – dijo Sakura con voz neutra, aunque estaba a punto de quebrarse -¿Volvieron los calambres?

-Sí – confirmó la menor con un susurro.

-Ya veo – dijo con voz vacía esta vez – Antes de hacerte los exámenes será mejor asearte.

Hinata asintió.

Y Sakura la condujo con una vorágine de sentimientos, nadando desordenadamente en su pecho y agitándose desmedidamente. Hinata ya estaba dentro.

Suspiró melancólicamente antes de dejar a cargo a Sai, para que se encargara de Hinata y bajar a la planta baja.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Shizune desde recepción _ ¿Qué hacer aquí abajo? ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí – dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír –No me tardaré mucho, discúlpame con Tsunade sama.

-De acuerdo.

Tsunade salió por detrás del escritorio, enterándose de todo y observando con pena; a su alumna hasta que desapareció de su campo visual, dijo en tono zanjante, como si de esa forma se explicaran todas las emociones de Sakura:  
-Necesita una copa.

Shizune sólo atinó a reír.

-¿Y bien, venías a decirme algo? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que ya obtuve mi respuesta – dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

Sasuke no respondió, siguió paseando junto a Itachi con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada entre tú y Sakura ha cambiado.

-No.

-Bueno, no es como si me lo esperara. Conociéndote, podrías guardarle rencor por el resto de la eternidad.

Sasuke se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Itachi –Sakura me agradaba. Pero Hinata es muy diferente a ella.

-Se supone que ya lo sabías – dijo Sasuke como si nada –Tú la conoces desde que empezaste a administrar nuestra empresa.

-No – dijo Itachi –De hecho, la conozco de toda la vida y tú lo harías si fueras menos antipático.

Sasuke frunció el ceño disimuladamente.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar y decirme ya lo que viniste a decir?

-Sí, Sasuke lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Sasuke esperó.

-Voy a estar un tiempo en América, así que tendrás que encargarte prácticamente de todo.

-No terminado la terapia.

-Eso ya lo he previsto; no te falta mucho, tu enfermedad está casi controlada. Madre está enferma…-dijo en voz baja, sabiendo el impacto que le causaría la noticia a Sasuke –Probablemente la transfieran a este lugar.

-¿Es todo? – cuestionó Sasuke.

-Trata mejor a Hinata, ya que si no vuelvo, tendrás que trabajar con ella.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Sí la tiene, es una buena influencia para ti. He notado cómo hablas más en su presencia. Hasta luego…_aniki_

Y marchándose con prisa, elevó una de sus manos en gesto de despedida.

Sasuke, por tanto, se quedó solo, pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Y Hinata, al entrar a su habitación después de haberse bañado, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Padre? – interrogó al entrar a la habitación, quedándose paralizada al instante.

Hiashi Hyuuga sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de avanzar hacia ella y levantar su puño a la altura de la cara de la horrorizada y sorprendida Hinata.

* * *

¿Quieren un adelanto? Quieran o no, aquí les va.

-Neji- lo llamó Hanabi, ligeramente conmovida -¿Cómo puede ser tan valiente Hinata? ¿Por qué no llora, por qué no grita? –ella prefería eso a que se quedara callada, sin saber que tan mal estaba…

Neji tragó saliva, pues quería mucho a su prima y detestaba que Hiashi tomara acciones tan irracionales.

-Por que…-Neji, por primera vez en la vida, vaciló – Hinata sama cree que es lo correcto.

-¿Por qué…?

-Hanabi sama….tranquilícese, nos iremos pronto de aquí.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mi hermana? –Dijo subiendo la voz -¡Hinata nos necesita en este momento!

-No podemos hacer nada – dijo Neji apesadumbrado –Hiashi sama no se irá hasta apagar su furia contra Hinata.

* * *

Reviews, please.


	14. La toma de muchas decisiones

Lo siento, sé que me pasé y los hice esperar mucho, pero estaba fuera de la ciudad y tuve que hacer varias modificaciones para que el capítulo quedara medianamente aceptable. Pienso que está mal hacer pura pedacera de escenas, ustedes digan. INFINITAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW!

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 14 : La toma de muchas decisiones.

-¿Padre? – interrogó al entrar a la habitación, quedándose paralizada al instante.

Hiashi Hyuuga sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de avanzar hacia ella y levantar su puño a la altura de la cara de la horrorizada y sorprendida Hinata.

.

.

Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo, sangrante. Hiashi estaba de pie; furioso.

-¡Cómo pudiste rebajarte a ser la comidilla de la prensa! ¡Eres una tonta, indigna de portar el apellido Hyuuga!

Hinata estaba quieta, inmóvil y sumisa, dejando escapar ligeros gemidos de sus labios enrojecidos por la sangre. Ella sabía que merecía eso, ya le tocaba pagar.

Afuera, Hanabi y Neji, estaban helados, aunque aparentemente quietos, estaban horrorizados de las acciones que el líder de la empresa estaba tomando contra Hinata.

-Neji- lo llamó Hanabi, ligeramente conmovida -¿Cómo puede ser tan valiente Hinata? ¿Por qué no llora, por qué no grita? –ella prefería eso a que se quedara callada, sin saber que tan mal estaba…

Neji tragó saliva, pues quería mucho a su prima y detestaba que Hiashi tomara acciones tan irracionales.

-Por que…-Neji, por primera vez en la vida, vaciló – Hinata sama cree que es lo correcto.

-¿Por qué…?

-Hanabi sama….tranquilícese, nos iremos pronto de aquí.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mi hermana? –Dijo subiendo la voz -¡Hinata nos necesita en este momento!

-No podemos hacer nada – dijo Neji apesadumbrado –Hiashi sama no se irá hasta apagar su furia contra Hinata.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando Sasuke sintió algo removerse dentro de él. Sintió la necesidad, sintió que alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda. Se negó a responder al llamado. Él no era piadoso.

Pero al pasar junto a la habitación 27 vio a la mocosa que tanto odiaba y a un absoluto desconocido, profundamente preocupados. El sonido de un golpe furioso, un bajo gemido lastimero y llegó desde la 27 y entonces lo entendió todo.

Empujó a Neji, que le estorbaba y actuando tan rápido como nunca antes lo hizo, detuvo el puño de Hiashi, que iba a estamparse directamente a la cara de Hinata. Hiashi volteó; y creyendo que había sido Neji, se preparó para golpearlo.

Entonces giró su airada y furiosa cabeza, y se encontró con la inexpresiva mirada de hielo, perteneciente a Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi se desasió con brusquedad y se sacudió el costoso traje, se arregló los largos y desordenados cabellos e irguiéndose, se enfrentó a Sasuke.

Pero éste tomó la iniciativa.

-Hiashi Hyuuga – lo nombró con voz inexpresiva.

-Uchiha Sasuke – dijo el mayor desdeñosamente, colocando primero su apellido para agregar el desdén de no ser renombrado por sus méritos o nombre, si no por su apellido.

-Y…- comenzó Sasuke colocándose frente a Hinata -¿Se puede saber por qué pierde la paciencia de forma tan infame?

-No es asunto de tu incumbencia – dijo Hiashi.

-Ya lo creo – dijo burlándose de Hiashi -Pero si tanto le molesta la prensa, debería quedarse más quieto.

Hiashi apretó los puños, frunció el entrecejo y la furia volvió a invadirlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo con frialdad -¿Le molesta que le diga la verdad?

-Me molesta – afirmó sin piedad, refiriéndose a otra cosa –Verme impedido en el castigo de mi desobediente hija.

-Este castigo ya terminó – dijo acercándose más a Hinata – Si no quiere ser la próxima noticia.

Hiashi se retiró, sin dirigir una mirada a su ultrajada hija o a su defensor.

-Nos vamos –urgió a la pareja que estaba esperando afuera. Lo miraron impresionados, pues obviamente había escuchado todo, pero no había visto salir a Sasuke.

Lo obedecieron al instante, pero Hanabi le guardó un especial agradecimiento a Sasuke y se prometió no ser tan desagradable la próxima vez que lo viera. Le daría una oportunidad al hombre al que había desdeñado desde la primera vez.

No era tan malo, después de todo. Era uno de los primeros hombres que no se le acercaba por su apellido o su dinero. Era apuesto, tenía que atribuírselo.

Pero recobrando sus antiguas emociones y equilibradas normas a obedecer, salió del hospital con los serios ojos clavados en la espalda de su progenitor.

-¿Sucede algo, Hanabi? – replicó éste: mientras continuaban caminando.

A pesar de que no la miró, Hanabi casi se estremecía. Pero se mantuvo quieta, serena y orgullosa, respondiendo:

-Nada, padre.

Y continuó caminando por las concurridas calles de Japón, que se abrían a su paso, ayudadas con la enorme presencia de tres miembros del clan Hyuuga.

* * *

-Hinata...- la nombró el pelinegro, agachándose para estar a su nivel –Hinata – volvió a llamarla, pues tenía un aspecto deplorable.

Ella no respondió de ninguna manera.

Sasuke comenzaba a salir de su forma autocontrolada.

-Vamos – dijo inusualmente impaciente -¡Respira!

E inclinándose, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata, buscando oír los latidos que le confirmarían la existencia de Hinata.

Estaba muy concentrado. Tenía que agudizar su sentido para hallar los latidos, pues no los encontraba.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¿Qué se supone que haces? –dijo Naruto entrando precipitadamente. Sasuke no interrumpió su actividad, que Hinata no muriera era más importante.

-¡Silencio, dobe! –susurró.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea, con la que sonrió hasta el límite de su boca, mostrando sus dientes. Sus ojos se entornaron por la misma razón y un aura quisquillosa se expandió a su alrededor.

-Ya entiendo –murmuró rascándose la cabeza -¡Pero deberías haber esperado un poco, Sasuke!

Sasuke detectó los latidos por fin.

-Así que Hinata chan está de acuerdo… ¡Nunca me lo imaginé, tú y Hinata! Y… ¡tan pronto!…Vaya…

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Naruto? – dijo apartándose por fin.

-Pues…Sasuke baka, ¡no me digas que lo estabas haciendo sin saber!

Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que dijo, pero tampoco le importó.

-Naruto – dijo con voz helada, reparando por fin en sus palabras –Eres un auténtico idiota.

-¿Qué? – Rezongó el rubio, haciendo una mueca -¡Yo sólo quería sugerirte…!

-¡Cállate! – Lo urgió el moreno –Ella está herida y tú sólo estorbas.

-¡Sasuke! – Gritó el rubio, provocando que el Uchiha lo mirara molesto, pensando en comprarse tapones para oídos -¡Eres un salvaje!, ¿Cómo que está herida? ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata chan?

-Naruto – dijo de pie Sasuke, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, su paciencia se estaba escapando con rapidez inusitada –Hiashi Hyuuga le hizo esto; ahora escúchame y dile a…

-¡QUÉ! –Gritó Naruto, comprendiendo por fin al ver las heridas de Hinata -¡ESE DESGRACIADO DE HIASHI ES…!

-¡Escúchame! – rugió a su vez Sasuke, zarandeándolo de la camisa con ímpetu, de forma que Naruto chocó su espalda contra la pared, de un ruido sordo.

Naruto se quedó quieto. Pero se zafó de un rápido tirón y caminando hacia Hinata; la cargó con ayuda de Sasuke, hasta que ambos la depositaron delicadamente en la cama. Podría haberlo hecho sólo uno de ellos, pero cuando por fin quedó en descanso, Naruto salió a buscar a Sakura, Sasuke presionó el botón rojo para llamar enfermeras.

-Sasuke…- Los débiles y habitualmente rosados labios de Hinata se movieron levemente, invocando el nombre de su salvador, que se acercó a su lecho de convaleciente.

Una vez que Sasuke estuvo ahí, Hinata entreabrió sus ojos, llenos de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó con melancolía infinita, digna de una triste doncella –Tú no tenías que tomar partido en esto…

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, de forma casi imperceptible, como respuesta.

Hinata por su parte, sólo respiró profundamente, mientras el dolor cambiaba de forma, dejando su cuerpo magullado y sin fuerzas. Se sentía minúscula, nuevamente gracias a su padre.

-No lo sé –susurró Sasuke por fin, su calma inalterable, cruzándose de brazos –Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo…*

-En ese caso…gracias –añadió dulcemente, dándose la vuelta, para no mostrarle las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, cuyo color lavanda había resaltado más que nunca, el gris se había esfumado por completo y el blanco se había mostrado en su esplendor.

-Hinata –la nombró con su voz grave -No deberías estar llorando…

-Sasuke…lo lamento…pero –hizo una pausa, donde sus sollozos aumentaron –Pero no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas sólo salen…

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir cómo algo se removía nuevamente dentro de su férreo pecho, desatando una extraña incomodidad. Para disimularlo, giró rápidamente su cara, por hacer algo.

¿Qué hacía esa sensación dentro de él? ¿Por qué no desaparecía, como el resto de benéficas emociones humanas? Dudaba mucho que se quedara a corto plazo, pues había permanecido en él más tiempo que la vez anterior y se sentía…desequilibrado.

No podía concentrarse tan fríamente en sus actos, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus reacciones humanas emergieran, dejando caer su tan cuidada máscara de impenetrabilidad. No podía, y simplemente, por que no podría ser él mismo…no podría ser el duro e incorregible Sasuke que todos conocían…

No podía demostrar aún al mundo lo que era capaz de hacer por venganza…

¡No podía permitirse reaccionar así, eso lo transformaría en alguien vulnerable!

Y ahí estaba el asunto. Sería sólo "alguien" Y un "alguien" no puede lograr lo que se propusiera, hasta Naruto lo sabía. Hasta Naruto confiaba en que esforzándose de ese modo o algún otro, lograría llegar a la meta.

-No importa – masculló Sasuke, hablándose más a sí mismo que a Hinata –Lo pagarán; tarde o temprano.

Hinata estaba fuertemente tentada por la curiosidad, pero no quería molestarlo. Ella prefería quedarse así, Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo. Se veía mejor, no tan tenso como se mostraba en su compañía.

Así que cerró sus pupilas; que habían acentuado su dulce color lila y esperó lo que fuera que siguiera, aunque no sabía exactamente qué estaba esperando.

Sus manos descansaron por fin a sus costados; quietas y frágiles, aunque su mente divagaba aún y su corazón sufría; por la pena, por el rechazo… ¡Sentía que no podía contenerse, y que estos encuentros no acabarían nunca!

-Así sea –susurró al techo, respondiendo a su último pensamiento y condenándose a sufrir esos encuentros hasta la muerte, sin defenderse o replicar. Sasuke no entendió en ese entonces…pero aún así, prefirió retirarse antes de que llegara Naruto con Sakura y comenzaran las preguntas. Buscaría un sitio tranquilo y pensaría en silencio.

Se marchó, dirigiéndole una ligera mirada; fugaz tributo a la mujer tendida en su cama y a paso rápido, se encaminó a cualquier sitio donde pudiera estar tranquilo.

* * *

Dormir y ausentarse de la realidad, no era una opción, y menos, uno de sus planes. Si así fuera, sería demasiado cobarde evadirse, sólo para darse gusto.

Cuando Sakura y Naruto entraron, acompañados de buena parte del personal del hospital, Hinata abrió sus ojos por respeto y les prestó atención.

Sakura hizo revisiones de rutina, para verificar hasta qué grado le había afectado el brutal comportamiento de su padre, mientras Tsunade desalojaba a los incontenibles curiosos.

-Hinata chan –dijo Naruto -¿Has visto al teme?

Sakura se sobresaltó a media curación, causándole una dolorosa punzada a Hinata, en el abdomen.

-¡Lo siento, Hinata chan! – se disculpó apenada, limpiando el área afectada.

-Sakura – la reprendió Tsunade, que lo observaba todo –no deberías dejarte dominar por tus emociones, estás trabajando.

-Lo siento, Tsunade sama. Disculpa, Hinata chan.

-¿Mmm Hinata chan?

-No, Naruto kun – dijo ella, ligeramente distraída –No vi por dónde se fue.

Sakura apretó ligeramente de más el vendaje.

-Oh…-dijo ligeramente decepcionado –Entiendo…

"Creo…que fue lo mejor" Pensó Hinata "Sakura chan la hubiera pasado muy mal…"

Aguantó todos los dolores extra que Sakura le proporcionó sin quejas ni gestos. Ella merecía un descanso.

-Tsunade sama – llamó la joven doctora al terminar la curación –Con su permiso…voy a salir un momento.

Se descolgó el estetoscopio de cuello y despidiéndose ligeramente de los presentes, se marchó.

-Algo ocurre – dijo Tsunade –Algo le pasa a Sakura, ella no es así.

-Debe estar muy cansada – dijo Shizune en defensa de su sobrina –Estos incidentes pueden estresar a cualquiera.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Tsunade sin abandonar la batalla -Pero… hay algo más, lo sé. No me da buena espina todo esto, así que… - Se interrumpió al sentir un ligero codazo por parte de su asistente. Shizune sonrió a modo de disculpa y llevándose un dedo a los labios, señaló con la cabeza a la mujer que dormía por fin, apaciblemente sin necesidad de sedantes.

Salieron al pasillo y al llegar a la oficina, Tsunade tomó el teléfono.

-Shizune – la llamó para que no se escabullera –Necesito que me proporciones el teléfono de Hiashi Hyuuga. Debe entender que si Hinata vuelve a ser amenazada, le impondré una orden de restricción.

Shizune salió disparada y de esa forma, Tsunade comprobó que estaba sola, sacó un pequeño papel por debajo de una tarjeta y marcó el número que estaba ahí anotado.

-Kakashi – dijo neutralmente, cuando el teléfono fue contestado al primer timbre –Necesito que vengas, de forma urgente.

Un zumbido de queja, proveniente del otro lado de la línea, la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-No – dijo de forma cortante –Es un buen caso, te lo aseguro.

Un silencio de interés aduló los oídos de la rubia.

-Si quieres saber algo más… te diré que tus tres alumnos se han reunido nuevamente…

Tal vez Kakashi estaba ocupado, o tal vez la sorpresa no lo dejó hablar más rápido que la rubia directora.

-Escucha, debes haber leído la primera plana…Sí, es donde mismo, mi hospital. Vuelve de ese lugar tan rápido como puedas, y te quedarás con una buena parte.

Kakashi colgó cuando la rubia terminó de hablar, y justamente como si hubiera prevenido que Shizune se acercaba. -Muy bien- dijo autocomplacida, por una razón que sólo ella y Kakashi conocían –Vamos a ponerle un alto a esto…

Y así fue, como empezaron los dolores de cabeza en el clan Hyuuga. Aunque fue solamente el principio de muchos otros.

* * *

-¡Teme! – gritó Naruto cuando por fin lo alcanzó, después de mucho correr entre pasillos y puertas.

-¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó como si no tuviera que estar, después de todo, no le importaba demasiado cualquiera de los planes de ese fastidioso dobe. Él quería ausentarse un poco de todo el caos que el rubio traía consigo a todos los lugares a los que iba.

-Por supuesto, ¡dattebayo! – dijo incorporándose, después de un breve descanso. Sus ojos centellearon como solían hacerlo cuando estaba emocionado o agitado.

-Bien…- dijo Sasuke esperando que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo evidente, pero como esperaba, no lo hizo, así que preguntó:- ¿Qué quieres?

-Teme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo extrañado, adoptando la expresión que usaba cuando no comprendía algo, bien aplicado en este caso.

Sasuke decidió zafarse de él, de forma astuta.

-¿Por qué hice qué? –repitió fingiendo estar extrañado, quería marcharse lo más pronto posible y estar solo.

-¿Por qué la ayudaste, Sasuke?

Sasuke bajó la vista por un segundo, escrutando las relucientes líneas de mármol, descubriendo los patrones que seguían y pensando en otra forma, que sí funcionara para quedarse solo.

-Porque Hiashi Hyuuga es un bastardo de la competencia…- hizo una pausa – Y había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. –

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? – El rubio sacó a relucir su astucia por un momento –Tú la ayudaste por que no querías que pasara lo mismo que contigo, ¿Me equivoco?

-Si así fuera, Naruto – dijo encabezando nuevamente su caminata – Ya sería demasiado tarde.

Naruto dejó que Sasuke se fuera por el momento, pero estaba seguro de algo, Sasuke mentía.

Aunque Naruto no lo había notado, había algo de cierto en las palabras de Sasuke.

.

.

.

-La luna…está llena esta noche…-susurró Sasuke, apoyado en el barandal de la azotea. Por fin, un sitio lleno de paz, silencioso y frío, exactamente como le gustaba.

Las flores habían cerrado sus pétalos ante el frío nocturno y se mecían suavemente al compás del viento. La piedra fría del suelo resonaba ante los roces de sus zapatos.

Y sus pulmones, tomaban oxígeno y lo liberaban en un ciclo completo y armonioso, de acuerdo a los designios del ser superior que había creado a los hombres.

¿Por qué la había ayudado?

¿Por qué no había podido abandonarla a su suerte, como cruelmente había hecho con él?

Ella había sido golpeada por su padre. Ella no había sido reconocida, aunque no dudaba que sus logros habían sido suficientes.

Ella había adquirido un miedo inmenso, hasta el grado de no dudar en no defenderse.

Aunque ya no quería pensar en eso, no podía evitarlo, y sabía que no podría hasta encontrar el motivo.

-Pero... ¿Cuál es? – le preguntó al viento -¿Por qué hago todo esto por ella?

Meneó la cabeza. No tenía caso ni forma. Regresaría a pensar a su calmada habitación y mañana analizaría a Hinata con más detalle.

Hasta entonces, sacó esos confusos pensamientos de su cabeza para poder descansar.

* * *

Ella salió a tomar un respiro por el balcón.

Ella no era una mala persona, y por esa misma razón, se mordía los labios cuando veía aproximarse a Sakura, trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sakura ya salía con demasiada frecuencia, más de la permitida. Aunque no sabía a dónde iba ni para qué lo hacía, esa no era razón para que un corazón bondadoso y aún, atado con los lazos de una amistad fuerte, con el deber latente en su rota relación, dejara de preocuparse.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, pero los ignoró; sintiendo el soplo del aire puro y fresco.

-Ino –Fue llamada, ella volteó.

Se quedó inmóvil por la impresión, esbozando una sonrisa breve y formal; escondiendo sus manos temblorosas por el barandal, como si hubiera realizado una travesura. La pareja avanzó; tomada de la mano, acercándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-Shikamaru – dijo como saludo, aparentando la alegría que no sentía mas que trocada en amargura, Shikamaru no estaba solo, estaba felizmente acompañado por la mujer de su vida. La mujer tenía una cara sonriente, con un gesto tan amable y maternal como la misma diosa de la fertilidad, Démeter*.

Tenía una mano acariciando su abultado vientre, que asomaba ligeramente por debajo de la ropa.

Su piel, bronceada con tonos dorados, parecía relucir e iluminar ese solitario pasillo.

Sus ojos, azul oscuro, relucían de ilusión no disimulada, aunque Ino dudaba que fuera para regodearse de ella.

Y su espalda, estaba amorosamente rodeada por el brazo de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru no apartó la mirada de la cara de Ino, de hecho no sabía con certeza si no había sido una mala idea. Estaba analizando su cara, pero sólo encontró la común sorpresa, pintada en su pálido rostro.

-Hola- dijo la mujer amablemente, separando instantáneamente la mano de su vientre y ofreciéndosela a Ino con seguridad –Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari.

-Hola – contestó a su vez, de forma animada – Yo soy…

-Ino – dijo Temari rápidamente, con una pequeña dosis de infantil picardía –Ino Yamanaka, Me han hablado mucho de ti.

Ino contuvo un temblor corporal con sorprendente habilidad, sonriendo ante esa nueva perspectiva.

-Muy bien – dijo entre sorprendida y dudosa–Espero que fueran cosas buenas.

-Por completo – le aseguró con energía y una dosis de empatía– Y también, tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti.

-¿Ah, así? – preguntó asombrada por la resolución.

-Por supuesto – Temari –Y por esa misma razón… Vinimos a pedirte que atendieras el parto.

Ino abrió la boca ligeramente, mientras sus ojos azules, cristalinos navegaban en su memoria, muchos años atrás.

Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante por un momento, presa del abatimiento, pero al levantar la vista, su cabeza resbaló hacia atrás, resplandeciente, mientras decía por seguridad y confianza totales:

-Será un placer.

* * *

Cuando Sakura estuvo unas cuadras lejos de ese hospital, recobró el aliento sentándose en un callejón atiborrado de basura. Se sentía sola y desgraciada, sin un ápice de fuerzas.

-Hola, linda – habló un hombre frente a ella -¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?

Sakura levantó la vista, consiguiendo enfocar a través de las lágrimas a la única figura masculina, bañada en luz de luna, mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, de forma amable.

Sakura dudó durante unos momentos, pero decidió que no tenía nada que hacer sentada en ese callejón, sola, exceptuando la basura y sin alguien que se fijara en ella.

Cogió la mano del hombre y se levantó, caminando por las iluminadas calles de Konoha.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un bar poco iluminado, pararon en la puerta, el hombre se volvió hacia la abatida Sakura.

-Oye – dijo sonriente –Quiero pedirte algo, y tú podrías contestar que sí.

Sakura le prestó su total atención.

-Quiero- dijo despacio –Que tú seas mía y te conviertas en mi novia.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa no disimulada. Tuvo miedo, estando con un desconocido, frente a un oscuro bar, de noche y sin ruta de escape.

Pero recordó su situación, su soledad y su necesidad de calor.

No estaba en un mal lugar, ese hombre la había encontrado, podía protegerla, estaba agradecida y deseaba ser y hacerlo feliz.

"No puedo permitir que Sasuke sea el único hombre en mi vida" pensó "Él me ha tratado muy mal y ahora, tengo una nueva oportunidad"

-Sí – dijo sonriente, mientras anudaba los brazos en el cuello de su ahora novio y le plantaba un beso de bienvenida.

-Así me gusta – aseguró el hombre, relamiéndose los labios –Ahora, vamos a entrar a celebrar…

Sakura tomó su mano y traspasaron las puertas del bar, mientras él entrelazaba sus manos y recargaba su barbilla en su rosada cabellera.

* * *

Temprano, por la mañana, sonó su teléfono.

-¿Hinata? – preguntó la interlocutora apenas la mencionada descolgó el aparato.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? – dijo Hanabi, al límite de la ansiedad.

-Sí…- le aseguró cambiando de posición en la cama –Sasuke llegó y detuvo a padre.

-Lo vi – respondió Hanabi –Prometo no ser tan insoportable cuando lo vea.

-Sasuke kun es muy amable – dijo Hinata, convencida y defendiéndolo–No es lo único que ha hecho por mí.

-Tendrás que contármelo todo, claro cuando vuelva a verte sin presiones. Padre está furioso, cuando volvimos; el ama de llaves nos dijo que la directora del hospital lo amenazó con una orden de restricción si no se controlaba.

Hinata prefirió no imaginarse la magnitud de la furia de su padre.

-¿Y Neji?

-Él está bien. Se irá de viaje pronto, pero también está preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos.

-Gracias.

-Hina…

-¿Sí?

-Prometo que pronto te sacaré de ese lugar. No es necesario que estás totalmente sana, encontraremos otro hospital y…

-Hanabi – dijo con ternura digan de una madre–No creo que sea posible…

-Y tú… ¿Tú si quieres dejar ese lugar? – le preguntó con seriedad su hermana.

-Sí – contestó Hinata, aunque con tristeza, pues había cosas que una cama de hospital no puede brindarte y el mundo es una de esas cosas.

-Entonces, lo prometo…

-Hanabi – la llamó poco antes de que colgara, Hanabi esperó pero Hinata no podía hablar, la timidez estaba venciéndola y ella estaba perdiendo de forma patética.

-Dime de qué se trata – dijo Hanabi en un afán de ayudarla –Y yo voy a responderte.

-N-Naruto kun – tartamudeó, furiosamente sonrojada.

-Oh...

-¿Ha-Hanabi?

-Eh… Sí, perdona – dijo recobrándose - ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Bueno…yo…-Hinata pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Le encanta el ramen, quiere ser reconocido y siempre arruina los buenos momentos…pero es optimista y nunca se da por vencido.

-L- lo sé…

-¿Pasó algo, Hinata? ¿Algo que no me hayas mencionado de él?

-Él… bueno, Naruto me dio…- tragó furiosamente, luchando - …una rosa…

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo Hanabi, intentando imaginar con detalle la acción de Naruto y pensando que no era nada propia de él –Pues…debes saber que él está interesado….

Hubo un silencio tenso, Hinata imaginaba a quién se refería y Hanabi habló nuevamente, pero de forma apresurada.

-Hinata – dijo rápidamente –Padre viene, después continuaremos.

Y antes de que Hinata pensara en una respuesta, el sonido del cuelgue inundó sus oídos con su monótono y frustrante sonido ininterrumpido.

Exhalando aire, ligeramente decepcionada, colgó a su vez el teléfono para pensar lo que haría el día de hoy.

-¿Hinata? – oyó su nombre en la puerta mientras se cambiaba y se apresuró a contestar:

-A- adelante – y se acomodó rápidamente su conjunto de ejercicio.

Tsunade entró flanqueada por Ino y Shizune.

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo seriamente.

Hinata asintió.

-Es sólo una charla, siéntate – dijo la directora amablemente, pero sin poder ocultar el mal presagio que asomaba de su cara y parecía burlarse de Hinata, que ya sabía que estaba dirigido a ella.

Shizune comenzó: -Hinata, debido al desafortunado incidente del día de ayer… - la pena ensombreció sus facciones y fue la señal para que Ino continuara:

-Se ha borrado el progreso que has ganado con la terapia de rehabilitación, así que tenemos dos opciones.

Hinata esperó, aún impresionada por la magnitud del ataque de su padre.

-La primera, es alargar tu estancia en una rehabilitación mayor. – Dijo Tsunade haciendo una pausa para que estudiara sus palabras – La segunda… - respiró profundamente –Es una peligrosa cirugía, con la que sólo te quedarías un mes de recuperación.

Hinata bajó la vista, considerando que ambas opciones eran igualmente buenas.

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Hinata negó, necesitaba pensarlo un poco más.

-Entiendo – repuso la mayor –Te daremos un par de horas para pensarlo.

-Gracias – dijo Hinata, mientras se quitaba los tenis –Supongo que no tiene caso que entre a terapia ahora.

Ino negó amablemente.

-Sakura no se ha reportado desde ayer en la tarde – anunció –Así que Tsunade sama ha pensado que una doctora para ti no es suficiente. Espero que no sea problema que te atienda yo también.

-No, en lo absoluto – dijo rápidamente la Hyuuga.

-Bien – dijo Ino.

Y le sonrió para animarla, poco antes de marcharse a atender sus propios asuntos y amortiguar sus traicioneras sensaciones.

* * *

Después del sombrío anuncio, Hinata subió con lentitud y cuidado, para reflexionar acerca de sus opciones en un lugar tranquilo. Al asomarse por la azotea, vio llegar a Sakura con un hombre alto y pelirrojo, que la dejaba a puertas del hospital y la besaba antes de desaparecer por la avenida y después por el boulevar.

Suspiró como una doncella, apoyando entre sus manos su mentón.

-Faltaste hoy – dijo Sasuke detrás de ella, con su voz grave y profunda.

Hinata asintió, concentrada aún en la escena anterior y pensando, que a diferencia de la mitad de las chicas del planeta a su edad, no había tenido novio, ni siquiera una cita o su primer beso.

-¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó Sasuke hasta acercarse y colocarse a su lado, para escrutar la avenida sin conseguir ver nada relevante.

-Nada – respondió ella suavemente.

– Mientes. -debatió Sasuke como si fuera algo muy obvio –No se supone que deba leerte con esa facilidad.

-No sé a qué se refiere – dijo ella mirándolo apenas.

-Tampoco me esperaba que entendieras – dijo Sasuke, insistiendo con sus ojos negros, quería que ella lo mirara, quería resolver todas y cada una de sus dudas sobre ella, quería estar en paz consigo mismo.

-Lo lamento…- Hinata por fin apartó totalmente la vista de la calle y lo observaba.

…Algo pasaba con ella…

Y Sasuke se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento.

-Algo ocurrió para que faltaras a terapia, ¿Me equivoco?

-No – dijo ella dócilmente. –Siempre…siempre lo sabes, me pregunto…

-¿Qué? – preguntó a su vez Sasuke.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien si apenas hemos tratado?

Sasuke desvió su vista hacia otro lugar.

-Ya te lo dije, Hyuuga…- y con fuerza renovada, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, con una sonrisa arrogante –Eres demasiado fácil de leer.

Hinata, al verlo como si fuera por primera vez, realmente se sintió atrapada en los ojos de un hombre.

Algo no muy bueno, pues él no era cualquier hombre, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Quedó en blanco por unos segundos, después desvió sus ojos lilas y una difuminada sombra roja apareció en su blanca piel, apenas perceptible. Se desvaneció después de unos segundos, pero no los suficientes como para que Sasuke no lo notara.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, al parecer de desagrado, pero la verdad era que él también se había sentido momentáneamente deslumbrado por los ojos de Hinata. Después del castigo, sus ojos habían cambiado, aunque él ya lo había notado.

Se habían vuelto lilas, con un matiz de blanco. El gris ya no aparecía. Se preguntaba a qué se debería eso, no había visto ojos así ni siquiera con la mocosa de su hermana.

-Sasuke kun – dijo Hinata, al fin decidida a preguntarle - ¿De verdad le hiciste todo eso daño a Sakura chan?

¿Daño? – Preguntó él -¿Te ha dicho que le hice daño?

-Bueno, ella…

-Hinata – la interrumpió él, llamándola milagrosamente por su nombre -¿Eso es lo que tú crees?

Hinata buscó una respuesta en las profundidades de su mente, con los ojos bajos, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por la concentración y el debatimiento.

-Dime… – habló nuevamente, acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara, gesto, que hizo con una chica, con ella, que no era cualquier chica, por primera vez en toda su vida. Hinata también se sorprendió casi hasta el límite al sentirlo.

Eso la obligó a dar una respuesta rápida.

…Como Sasuke pretendía, quitarle el tiempo para pensar…

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?

-Y- yo pienso que usted hizo lo correcto – Hinata se esforzó por hilvanar una respuesta coherente –Usted es una buena persona, y…

-No pienses eso – gruñó Sasuke.

Aún así, Hinata no se dejó intimidar, ella sabía la verdad y eso bastaba, ¿no?

-No eres una mala persona, Sasuke.

-Y tú eres demasiado confiada, Hinata.

-Así parece – dijo ella con tranquilidad, mientras el viento trataba de llevarse sus cabellos de seda negra sin resultado, los de Sasuke también ondearon al viento.

-Lo digo en serio…- dijo mostrando todo su orgullo – Dime qué te preocupa.

Hinata sintió cómo ese gran peso de decidir la invadía nuevamente y la paralizaba. Para prevenir accidentes y molestias hacia Sasuke, se sentó en una banca y respiró hondo. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella instantáneamente y se ocupó en mirar su cara con toda la concentración disponible en ese momento.

-Sasuke – dijo ella con tristeza –Si pudieras salir de aquí en un mes, a costa de una operación… ¿Lo harías? ¿O continuarías con otra rehabilitación más ardua y duradera?

-Así que era eso…- reflexionó Sasuke observando las palomas que picoteaban el suelo.

-Sí – afirmó ella, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos.

-Aún así – dijo Sasuke serio –Tengo muy claro lo que haría.

-¿Huh?- musitó Hinata con el desconcierto usual.

-No hay que pensarlo – dijo Sasuke –Tú sabes lo que prefieres.

-Yo…en verdad no lo sé – dijo ella.

Sasuke resopló.

-No sé…lo que mi padre quiera…- dijo ella con la vista en el suelo –No quiere verme nunca más…

-No importa – dijo Sasuke en un gruñido, acto seguido se paró y desde esa alta e intimidante posición, la reprendió con la ira aculada que tenía, hacia esa débil y frágil criatura de Dios.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer lo que quieren los demás para no disgustarlos? ¿Cuándo vas a poder pensar por ti misma, sin sentirte presionada? ¿Cuándo vas a sentirte bien sin que nadie te lo diga?

Hinata estrechó sus dedos, mientras quedaba inmóvil mientras una fría y cristalina lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, aunque ya era tarde, Sasuke se había percatado al escuchar su triste silencio.

-Hinata…- musitó él, quedamente. Aunque había rechazado muchas chicas, con la cuenta ya perdida, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a las mujeres, le incomodaba se sobremanera, aunque fuera algo muy extraño.

Ella negó.

-Lo siento, Sasuke – de nuevo la dichosa disculpa –Yo no puedo hacer eso…

Sasuke iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió sin darse cuenta:

-Yo no soy como Naruto, por que me doy por vencida y abandono mis metas…No soy como Ino, que es amable y solícita – musitó las palabras con más fuerza –No soy como Sakura, por que no puedo saber lo que siento, No soy como Sai, por que no puedo expresarme ni inspirarme… Tampoco…tampoco soy como Neji, que cree en algo y lo defiende, No puedo ser como Hanabi, seria, fuerte y valiente, No soy como padre, que puede imponer respeto, Nunca pude ser tan cariñosa como mi madre…Yo…Sasuke…

Hizo una pausa, mientras recobraba el aire y sentía el dolor clavarse en su pecho, de forma fiera y cruel.

Esta vez, susurró sólo para él, con voz triste:

-No puedo ser como tú, Sasuke – ahogó un sollozo –Por que no soy segura, ni fuerte, ni imponente…nunca podré llegar a ser tan invencible, tan fiel a mis creencias o a mis amigos…yo…no puedo decir cómo me siento, no puedo pensar como tú lo haces...

Hinata no debía llorar. No debía confesársele a nadie. No tenía que ser vulnerable. No tenía que pensar todo eso. Ni involucrar más gente.

Pero lo estaba haciendo, aunque por un lapso corto de tiempo, tenía que parar en ese instante.

-No es verdad – dijo él a su espalda, Hinata se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, trató de apagar los sollozos y fingir que nada había pasado. Con voz grave y pausada, fue diciéndole lentamente :

-Te esfuerzas más que Naruto, eres más solícita y amable que Ino, No eres sentimental como Sakura, Sai no es transparente, no debes creer en algo como Neji, eres más humana y valiente que Hanabi, No impones respeto, si no confianza y prefieres desearles bien que actuar, como tu madre.

Sasuke la miróal terminar de recitar, estaba sorprendida y confundida, pero una chispa de emoción bailaba en sus ojos lilas. Se acercó más a ella, dejó que esos ojos lo enfocaran totalmente y dijo con su voz grave:

-Respecto a mí…-dijo desviando su mirada al cielo–No necesitas ser como yo.

Sasuke permaneció inexpresivo, mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a la salida.

-No llores más – dijo cuando tenía una mano en el barandal de la escalera que lo haría desaparecer.

Hinata lo observó con atención y admiración, aunque sus pensamientos seguían reticentes a alejarse de su cabeza. Ella sólo era Hinata. Temía hacer promesas que no pudiera cumplir. Odiaba sonreír cuando no sentía algo que la impulsara a hacerlo. Se sentía mentirosa, hipócrita. Tenía miedo de dar una opinión equivocada o irrelevante.

-No me estás escuchando – dijo Sasuke en el mismo lugar de antes – Deja de tratar de ser alguien que no eres, no vas a cambiar de esa manera.

-Pero…

-Tú eres Hinata, no una mezcla de todos ellos. Preocúpate sólo por ti.

-Pero…

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-Yo….Sasuke…Gracias…

Sasuke, apretó la mano que tenía en el barandal con fuerza, mientras se mantenía inexpresivo. Él mismo estaba dudando de quién era en realidad. Ya que no a ayudaba a nadie, no daba consejos si no se los pedían, no le gustaba hablar demasiado ni meterse en problemas ajenos. ¿Le estaba pasando algo? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, ¿Qué tan grave sería? Resopló mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de escuchar a Hinata. ¡Un momento! ¡Incluso había dejado de llamarla por su apellido! Pero estaba seguro de que era por que su padre era un maldito desgraciado infeliz y ella era todo lo contrario. Debía ser eso, Hinata no merecía que la llamaran así por su padre. Exactamente, como él se sentía. Hinata era como él. Se preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo había notado que se parecían tanto? ¿Por eso le hablaba? Podía ser una simple coincidencia.

¿Pero para qué molestarse?

Estas cosas no pasaban a menudo, así que no sabía como reaccionar. Confiaría en su mente, su capacidad para adaptarse y sus instintos.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

Una voz ronca y grave, con efectos de fuerte resonancia con dirección hacia adelante, mientras bajaba en dirección contraria a Hinata, lo devolvió al mundo presente.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ¿Acaso soy su guardián? – dijo con ironía el Uchiha.

- Eso parece –dijo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse – Has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándola.

Sasuke esperó a que continuara. Hasta parecía agradecido.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

Sasuke pensó que estaba más que claro.

-Está arriba – lo interrumpió el pelinegro, al ver que estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente – Aunque no es un buen momento.

-Por eso he venido – replicó Gaara.

Sasuke sabía exactamente quién era ese sujeto. Aunque no sabía qué relación tenía con Hinata, poco le importaba.

-¿Vas a pasar o no?- preguntó un sarcástico Sasuke al ver que el pelirrojo sólo clavaba su mirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras.

Gaara no hizo ningún movimiento de haberlo escuchado.

-Uchiha – dijo cuando Sasuke ya se alejaba - ¿Lo que has hecho por ella, lo hiciste por ti?

Sasuke se detuvo, pensó que le iba a preguntar, al igual que todos, por qué lo había hecho.

Esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia, ese sujeto estaba exactamente igual a la horma de su zapato.

Iba a darle una respuesta sarcástica, confusa y en esencia, la palabra "No te importa" pero cuando abrió la boca para contestarle, una sombra bajó por las escaleras a gran rapidez.

-Sa -¡Sasuke kun! – gritó Hinata al quedar frente a ellos, aunque sin notar a Gaara.

Sasuke la observó. Estaba acalorada por la carrera, así que supuso que había tenido intenciones de alcanzarlo.

-¿Hinata? – entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba tan sorprendido como él.

-¿Gaara kun? – Preguntó ella extrañada - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó educadamente, sin intenciones de ser grosera.

-Vine a verte – dijo cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. – Pero creo que no es un buen momento.

- N- no digas eso, Gaara kun – se apresuró a contestar – Me da gusto que estés aquí.

-Bueno – agregó Sasuke – Me voy.

- ¡Sasuke! – Dijo la mujer elevando la voz – el pelinegro siguió avanzando – Sasuke kun – dijo más bajo, acercándose a él y tomándole el brazo.

Los tres ahí presentes, observaron la unión; altamente sorprendidos, aunque sólo dos lo aparentaban.

Gaara se esforzó por mantenerse estático. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos y se paralizó por completo, Hinata se puso instantáneamente roja y lo soltó de inmediato, ya tenía la atención de Sasuke y sólo contaba con unos segundos para comunicarle lo que quería antes de que se fuera.

Hinata cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, siendo observada por los dos intimidantes hombres.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se tranquilizó por completo, obteniendo la paz que deseaba.

-He decidido. – le comunicó a Sasuke con seguridad. Él continuó mirándola, hasta que ella abrió la boca para revelarle su decisión.

* * *

1*"Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo…" ¿Recuerdan esta frase? Sí, es uno de los primeros capítulos de Naruto, cuando están de misión en el país de las olas y Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan a Haku, Sasuke se interpone entre las agujas que iban dirigidas a Naruto.

2*Démeter: Era una diosa griega, de la fertilidad de la tierra, buscó a su hija Perséfone hasta en el inframundo, pues hades la había secuestrado y la había convertido en su esposa. Los aldeanos le ofrendaban para obtener buenas cosechas y hacían fiestas en su honor.


	15. Vida, muerte y recuerdos I

BUENO, CAP CORTO PERO **EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ MUY INTERESANTE!** HABLO EN SERIO, CREO QUE SERÉ EL MEJOR, YA LO TENGO ESCRITO.

**AVERTENCIAS: TEXTO FUERTE, NO LEER SI ERES SENSIBLE, SE SEÑALARÁ CON DOS LÍNEAS DIVISORIAS**

**Gracias a los que dejan un review. Me anima a continuar más rápido.**

* * *

-¿Y? – inquirió Sasuke, Hinata no parecía querer vacilar.

-He decidido…Tomar la cirugía.

En un principio, Gaara no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pero un par de comentarios intercambiados bastaban para su entera comprensión. Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo que no sabía, era por qué había preferido decírselo al Uchiha antes que a él. ¿Por qué le tenían ese alto nivel de confianza, como para tomarle el brazo? A él apenas le revelaba algunas cosas. Se sintió apartado.

Sasuke sonrió. Él también hubiera decidido lo mismo.

- Sasuke…- Hinata vaciló, Gaara entornó los ojos.

-¿Sí? – Aunque inconscientemente, Sasuke quería marcharse, no quería irse, por curioso que parezca. Algo como una defensa ante los buenos sentimientos.

- Puedo… ¿Pedirte un favor? – dijo poniéndose roja, por lo que bajó la cara al suelo para ocultarlo. Sus dedos volvieron a unirse como imanes y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Gaara descruzó los brazos, no, ella no podía pedirle eso a él…

-¿Qué? – preguntó secamente Sasuke, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Hinata – intervino el pelirrojo -¿Qué estás haciendo? – trató de detenerla en el instante en el que ella posó sus ojos en él, pero ella se recuperó y sin vacilar, aunque en voz baja, se acercó a los oídos de Sasuke para susurrarle, aunque el pelirrojo pudo escuchar y las intenciones de Hinata no eran ocultárselo a Gaara.

-¿P-podrías acompañarme con Tsunade sama? Y- yo tengo que decirle…

Sasuke no le quitó la vista de encima, de hecho no estaba obligado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, tampoco quería.

Hinata bajó la vista. Sus ojos preocupados y tristes le recordaron a sus propios ojos.

- Vamos – dijo gravemente, asegurándose de que su voz no flaqueara.

Aunque Hinata estaba más que sorprendida, asintió y siguió a Sasuke en silencio.

- Uchiha – dijo Gaara en un volumen alto – No te aproveches de la situación.

Sasuke le dedicó una fugaz mirada de seriedad. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo ése?

-¿Se supone que es una amenaza? – preguntó con arrogancia.

-Sí – afirmó sin inmutarse – Voy a estar mirando.

-Entonces hazlo – dijo con si fuera muy obvio – O lárgate, estás deteniéndonos.

¿Por qué el gran Sasuke Uchiha se aprovecharía de la situación? Sólo había accedido a acompañarla. No es como si fuera a hacer otra cosa que escoltarla. Gaara era un paranoico sobreprotector. Él sólo había sido traicionado por sus emociones.

Gaara se incorporó a la procesión en silencio. Nadie hablaba.

Pasaron frente a los salones edificados para los niños con cáncer. Hinata evitó mirar por pena. Sasuke y Gaara mantuvieron la vista al frente. Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos vacíos y el eco se perdía en los oídos de los tres marchantes. Los dos hombres mantenían su porte orgulloso, totalmente rectos. Pero ella se inclinaba ligeramente, evitando mirar la escena.

Pasaron por la morgue. Hinata no pudo cambiarse de lugar a tiempo, pues caminaba al flanco izquierdo de Sasuke y Gaara iba detrás de ellos. Hinata sintió en su piel el aire frío de las personas inertes que ya no poseían vida. A ella le tocó estar más cerca que a Sasuke. Desgraciadamente, ese recinto era muy grande y a cada paso, sentía una extraña sensación de pesar antiguo en su pecho.

Se estremeció, acercándose a Sasuke y cerrando los ojos. Trató de no recordar, pero fue muy tarde.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba en la mansión Hyuuga.

La pequeña Hinata se asomó por el barandal, dispuesta a atenderlo antes que la servidumbre. Sus manitas resbalaban por la fina madera pulida, mientras bajaba a velocidad las largas y ostentosas escaleras. Cuando finalmente llegó a la enorme sala, vio que una de las criadas le pasaba respetuosamente el pequeño y moderno aparato a su padre.

_-Sí. ¿Diga?_

Su padre oyó por unos momentos la contestación del otro lado de la línea, mientras su pie se deslizaba en la alfombra, como si lo que le estuvieran diciendo no fuera de importancia. Sus dedos tamborileaban en el reposabrazos del costoso sillón e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el sillón. Parecía aburrido, tal vez le estaban dando una interminable charla desde el otro lado.

_-Sí. Descuide, iré enseguida._

La pequeña Hinata, que ya se había sentado a un lado de su padre, levantó su cabeza con curiosidad. Sus ojos inocentes y puros, enfocaron a su padre con aire infantil. Sus despreocupadas manos jugueteaban con el hilo sobresaliente de la alfombra, sus pies, colgantes, se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás en un leve y constante balanceo.

_- Hinata._

Volteó al ser nombrada, en una respetuosa muestra de escucha.

_- Vístete. Saldremos._

_-Hai._

Obedeció en seguida, brincando desde el sofá hasta el suelo alfombrado. No hizo ruido al correr ni al subir por las escaleras. Volvió impecablemente arreglada, como se esperaría de la hija de semejante hombre. Sus ojos reflejaban un caudal de respeto y admiración hacia su padre. Caminaba alegremente a su lado, Hiashi abrió la puerta, la dejó pasar y le hizo una seña al chofer para que les preparara un auto.

Cuando subieron, la pequeña sonrió a su padre antes de decir con los ojos respetuosamente bajos:

_-¿A dónde vamos, padre?_

Hiashi no respondió. Parecía ensimismado.

Hinata supo que no era un buen momento. Calló y permaneció en silencio hasta que la limusina paró frente a un edificio alto y blanco. Hinata pensó en un principio que se trataba del banco y su padre iba a realizar un par de inversiones.

Caminaron por los pasillos rápidamente. Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta de que era un hospital.

_-Hinata…_

_-¡Hai!_

_-Tu madre ha muerto. Ven, ayúdame a identificar su cuerpo._

Hinata quedó paralizada. El tacto y la duda no eran cosas que su padre poseyera ni en la menor cantidad. Era de esperarse que quedara paralizada por la noticia, aunque la frialdad y apatía con la que habló su padre, diciendo "Tu madre" Y no llamándola por su nombre, ¡Lo dijo como si no le importara!

Hinata no solía juzgar a las personas. Cada persona expresa su dolor de manera diferente, tal vez su padre se había cerrado, resignándose…

_-¡Hinata! No te quedes ahí, te estoy hablando._

_- H- hai…_

Las suaves mejillas de la niña fueron bañadas por torrentes de lágrimas de dolor. Tomó la mano de su padre, pero él la apartó y apresuró el paso. Hinata tuvo que correr, aunque pronto, se quedó rezagada, respirando entrecortadamente. Sin poder controlar su llanto.

_-¡Hinata! _

_-H- hai…_

Comenzó una batalla de sollozos. Hinata se había tomado completamente en serio la noticia. ¡Nunca le había pasado cosa semejante! Quiso tirarse al suelo, encogerse de dolor. La pasividad era peor que cualquier cosa.

_-Hinata ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las emociones?_

-_Q- que n-no son necesarias, padre…_

La pequeña Hinata se estremecía por los sollozos. Hiashi la observaba molesto.

_-¿Y entonces, qué se supone que haces?_

_-Padre, lo siento, yo no…_

_-¿Qué ocurre con la pequeña?- una voz maternal y dulce intervino._

_-Mikoto – dijo Hiashi_

_-Hiashi – respondió a su vez la dama._

_-Has venido._

_-Justo como me lo pidieron. – dijo disimulando la discreta ofensa que le habían hecho, ella era muy hábil para notarlas. –Además, es un deber de la amistad y de la sociedad, ¿No es así?_

_Eso fue un encubierto "¿Por qué no vendría?" Para Hiashi._

_-Sí – respondió aburrido - ¿Vienes con Fugaku?_

_-Está en la recepción – dijo restándole importancia – No me has respondido lo primero que te he preguntado..._

_-No pasa nada – aseguró tratando de irse pronto – Es la impresión de la noticia._

_-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó la mujer entre sorprendida y horrorizada.- ¡Es demasiado pronto, no debiste hacerlo!_

_-No es tu asunto, Mikoto ella debería poder manejarlo, es una Hyuuga._

_-¡Tiene apenas cinco años! ¿Tienes idea del vacío traumático que le dejarás? _

_-Ella debe tener un control total sobre sus emociones y responder con madurez ante estas situaciones..._

_Mikoto ya no lo escuchaba. Se agachó para tomar en brazos a la pequeña y estrecharla._

_-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- la pequeña alzó sus ojos cristalizados - ¿Sabes? Soy amiga de tu madre y no es necesario que vengas, tengo un par de niños que están abajo, podrían jugar contigo mientras regresamos..._

_-No, Hinata – Hiashi la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló, apartándola de Mikoto – Tú vienes conmigo._

_Mikoto se incorporó. _

_-Bien – dijo seriamente –Eso lo podemos arreglar, Hiashi. Pero Hinata se queda aquí._

_-No – repuso el hombre – Es mi hija._

_De pronto, Fugaku apareció por un extremo del pasillo, acompañado de una guapa enfermera, que hablaba parlanchinamente, con intenciones ocultas y claras al mismo tiempo, pero el hombre no le prestaba la más mínima chispa de atención._

_Se acercó a Mikoto y la rodeó celosamente, en un ademán protector. Reclamándola como suya._

_-¿Ocurre algo? – Miró a Hiashi y a su propia esposa, alternativamente. Su voz grave hizo que Hinata se encogiera, pero se sintiera extrañamente protegida._

_-No – dijo con odio disimulado Hiashi – Absolutamente nada._

_Y aprovechando el silencio temporal, jaló a su hija hasta el pasillo que conducía a la gran morgue._

_Un doctor, parte del personal, ya los estaba esperando ahí._

_-Bien, señor...- consultó su lista –Hiashi Hyuuga – su tono se volvió meloso – Hay siete candidatas. ¿Cuál es su esposa?_

_Hiashi y Hinata pasearon entre las camillas metálicas, examinando los cuerpos fríos. Hinata trató de ignorarlo, pero su padre le echó una mirada de desaprobación que la hizo remitir._

_Llevaban cinco._

_Faltaban dos._

_- Hinata – fue nuevamente llamada, por la voz ronca y áspera de su cruel padre - ¿Seis o siete?_

_Hinata, a su corta edad, no era consciente del engaño oculto, ni pudo ser prevenida de que su padre ya sabía cuál era su adorada madre._

_Levantó sus ojos cristalizados, escudriñando en busca de referencias._

_- S- siete. – tartamudeó._

_El cuerpo de su madre estaba totalmente deshecho._

* * *

Hinata adulta, de vuelta a la realidad por el largo viaje a sus dolorosos recuerdos, se detuvo. Luchó contra las traicioneras lágrimas, contuvo los sollozos y ahogó sus recuerdos, sepultándolos en el lugar más recóndito de su mente. Pero fue inútil. Brotaron con flores, emergieron como peces del agua y aparecieron volando desde el lejano horizonte.

-¿Hinata? –dos voces, aparentemente lejos la llamaron. Parecían alarmadas.

Ella negó con fuerza, las manos en la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Hinata!

-Sasuke kun, Gaara kun...- dijo débilmente, tratando de relajarse – ¿P- pueden dejarme sola?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas varoniles.

Cada uno con una respuesta diferente en los labios.

- De ninguna manera – contestó Sasuke casi ofendido, con la obvia y segura decisión en su voz grave ¿No era ella la que tenía que ir con Tsunade?

Gaara lo fulminó discretamente con la mirada. Se acercó a Hinata, pero Sasuke lo tomó desde la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló, evitando el contacto que Gaara creía inminente.

Hinata dejó de ocultar su cara entre las manos.

Gaara se zafó.

Sasuke dijo, con su voz grave y en ese momento, reconfortante:

-De ninguna manera voy a dejarte sola.

* * *

Un buen paso SasuHina, ¿No? LES RECUERDO QUE ESTÉN ATENTAS SI QUIEREN LEER EL SIGUIENTE, QUE SERÁ MUY BUENO.

_**Reviews please.**_


	16. Vida, muerte y recuerdos II

Hola, de nuevo, lectores! Si, me tarde un poquitin, pero hierba mala nunca muere! xD Cierto, dije que probablemente seria el mejor e iba a serlo, pero se fregó mi cel, donde estaban mis lindas ideas y luego, lo robaron! (Estoy en exámenes, por si fuera poco ) Bueno, quedan más capis, asi que no se desilucionen, saben lo importantes que son para mi? Y pues, respondiendo a las interrogantes:

**¿Por que Hiashi es taaaan cruel? Ya lo sabrán, pero obviamente, está como resentido y la odia...**

**Faltan muchas aclaraciones, pero alguien importante aparecera en el siguiente capii! Y no, no es Naruto.**

**Gracias por los reviews, si quieren adelantar conti...¡DEJEN MUUUCHOS XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 16 : Vida, Muerte y Recuerdos II

Su empañada mirada se levantó de improviso, las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, brillaron levemente mientras sus manos se juntaban, tratando de obtener calor propio.

"No soy lo suficientemente buena...para merecer la compasión de nadie..." pensó ella con tristeza. Su cabeza volvió a inclinarse, las mechas delanteras de su cabello resbalaron de forma oscilante y cubrieron levemente su rostro.

- In-insisto – dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Gaara miró a Sasuke de nuevo, tanteando el terreno para decidir si debía o no acercarse a ella. Después de todo, cuando trató de acercarse a Hinata, la vez pasada, Sasuke lo había impedido de forma brusca.

- No te estoy preguntando – respondió a su vez el Uchiha, mientras tercamente se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba al pelirrojo. La palabra de un Uchiha nunca debe ser desafiada.

- Sa- Sasuke – dijo ella, nuevamente, tratando de evadirlo, fracasando de forma lastimosa.

Gaara se estaba cansando de observar. Sus ojos fríos ya reflejaban algo diferente, algo similar a la impaciencia, de la cual el control se estaba escapando de sus manos.

Conocía a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo, obviamente no le gustaba sufrir, nunca había dejado que la molestaran de esa manera. Pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. Habría hecho algo si no fuera por que ella parecía estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía, de hecho, que le gustaba ser molestada de esa manera.

Y parecía que a él disfrutaba con esas situaciones.

Un debate de pensamientos y emociones afloró en la mente del pelirrojo.

No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco impedirlo.

Así que, sin haber aclarado sus ideas, le ofreció la mano a la joven, para que se levantara.

Básicamente, estaba pidiéndole que continuara con ellos. Pero no le exigía nada, como el Uchiha estaba haciendo.

Ella tomó con delicadeza la masculina mano, después de dudar un poco.

- Vamos – dijo Gaara con voz ronca, El pelirrojo la atrajo así con fuerza, pero no la necesaria para lastimarla.

No le quedaba de otra a Hinata. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto, como si hubiera hecho que los hombres le rogaran.

Así que trató de comportarse ahora como era de esperarse de alguien así.

¿Por qué había sido tan difícil continuar el camino? ¿Por qué, después de la muerte de su madre, había sentido que todo su mundo se derrumbaba?

Un gemido de tristeza quedó ahogado en su mente, según ella, ya había superado el asunto desde hace bastante tiempo.

¡Cómo engaña la mente!

...Y como te traicionan tus sentimientos...

Gaara tomó la mano de Hinata con discreción. Ella se sobresaltó, pero la tomó entre la suya como un gesto de disculpa.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada por detrás de su hombro, como si hubiera visto todo, y anunciara con arrogancia rque no valía la pena tratar de ocultárselo.

Ella bajó la vista con pesar. ¡No podía satisfacer a nadie con esa actitud!

Entonces, el pelinegro lo amenazó discretamente, sólo con la vista. Sasuke lo ignoró. Continuaron todos en silencio y a la par, mientras la mujer y el pelirrojo no retiraban el agarre.

En la mente de ella aún permanecía el dolor, diluido y convertido en recuerdos. Todo se reducía a esa fuerte emoción, ya que ni siquiera se sentía responsable del movimiento de sus piernas. Cada paso era una lenta punzada, ciertamente estaba sintiendo que empeoraría tanto como para apreciar la movilidad nuevamente, después de la intervención quirúrgica.

Recordó el tacto frío de la mano de su madre. Su amable cara, rasgada. Todo, todo lo que ella había aprendido y deseado para continuar, se lo había llevado su madre a la tierra. Se había esfumado junto con su amable sonrisa.

Había renunciado a sus sueños y adoptado la rígida filosofía de Hiashi. Fue despojada de pensamientos propios, impulsos y deseos.

En esencia, todo lo que ella había sido, no volvería a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, nunca más.

Un suspiro lastimero alertó a Gaara del rumbo de sus pensamientos, así que el pelirrojo comenzó a distraerla. Le contó acerca de sus próximos viajes, de los planes que había armado de improviso.

"Sala de maternidad" leyó Hinata.

Muy tarde para que Gaara frenara, la figura de una Temari recostada en una camilla, apareció a un lado del trío.

-¡Hinata! – exclamó con entusiasmo la rubia mientras extendía una mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se aproximara. La hyuuga dudó, escrutando la cara de sus acompañantes. Gaara tenía un atisbo de furia, que sólo ella sería capaz de reconocer. Sasuke estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

Mientras Hinata y Sasuke ingresaban a la habitación, Gaara se marchó rápidamente, raudo y silencioso como un viento de otoño.

-Bien- dijo Temari, realmente pensaba que la actitud de su hermano era caprichosa e inmadura – He esperado mucho para esto...

Cariñosamente, se sobó la barriga.

-Tú debes ser un Uchiha – dijo directamente, mientras lo miraba fijo.

Sasuke no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso...Sabaku no Temari?

-Ninguno – dijo con una sonrisa – Por lo que veo, todos aquí nos conocemos.

Hinata asintió con timidez.

-¿C-como va tu embarazo, Temari chan?

-Vaya...- dijo la rubia pensativa – No me esperaba esa pregunta, pero supongo que bien. En unos momentos podré ver a mi bebé...

Hinata sonrió con ternura.

-Por favor – dijo Temari de repente, con entusiasmo propio de ella – Les pido que se queden a ver.

- N- no creo...

- Por favor – la interrumpió su amiga –Tomen asiento.

Sasuke quedó de pie junto a Hinata mientras Ino ingresaba lentamente a la habitación.

- Listo – dijo sonriente la rubia doctora, mientras se paraba en medio de la habitación– He conseguido el permiso.

-¿Porqué un permiso? ¿No seré ilegal o peligroso?

Ino sonrió al ver la desconfianza de Temari.

- No – dijo mientras le reclinaba lentamente la camilla– No es peligroso ni ilegal.

Temari iba a decir algo, pero Ino la interrumpió mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un estante:

-No, tampoco duele.

Hinata creía que debía marcharse. Finalmente, Ino reparó en la presencia de los recién llegados.

-¿Hinata san? ¿Sasuke? – Miró a Temari - ¿Se conocen?

- Hinata ha sido una gran amiga desde la infancia – respondió ella, distraída con un mechón de su dorado cabello – La conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Hinata sonrió, cohibida, al sentir las miradas de las mujeres.

- Así que...- dijo Ino sentándose en una silla giratoria a un lado de la camilla del monitoreo - ¿Llevas siete u ocho meses?

- Siete – aceptó dócilmente. Le hizo una seña a Hinata, que se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Las amigas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, aunque la pelinegra tuvo que fingirlo. Se odió por eso, sintiéndose miserable.

Temari, sin palabras, la confortó. Tomó la blanca mano de su amiga, haciendo contraste con piel bronceada, y la llevó a su vientre. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción repentina, pero al sentir las vibraciones y las ligeras patadas del bebé, sonrió con ternura.

Exploró por medio del tacto la superficie de la piel de Temari y la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos en ese momento era más brillante y pura que la perla más bella del mundo.

Su cara se animó como si la luz pasara a través de ella, arrancándole aún más luz a su blanca piel de porcelana. En su corazón, sintió por un instante que el nudo que tenía se deshacía abruptamente y su sangre se llenaba de calidez. Sus músculos se destensaron lentamente y cada inhalación relajaba sus pulmones y los llenaba de una sensación de paz completa.

Parecía un ángel, observando la vida terrestre desde un vientre materno.

- Mira – observó Temari, al sentir un cese de patadas – Le agradas.

Ino le untó el gel conductor y cogió el transductor en la mano izquierda mientras hacía unos arreglos en el ordenador.

Finalmente, la imagen fue mostrada.

Temari se incorporó lentamente, Ino le acercó la moderna pantalla para que pudiera apreciar mejor el movimiento de su pequeña criatura.

- Felicidades – dijo complacida la doctora Yamanaka– Es una niña.

Temari sonrió discretamente, mientras le susurraba a Hinata:

-Vaya, he perdido, aunque era justo lo que esperaba Shikamaru. Según él, quería tener una vida normal, casi mediocre...Cuando se casara, esperaba tener una niña y un niño, y se retiraría del trabajo cuando nuestra hija se casara y nuestro hijo tuviera un empleo.

Hinata sonrió, pero esta vez fue de verdad.

- Me alegro mucho...- dijo sinceramente – Todo terminó de buena forma.

- Pero Gaara aún no lo acepta – dijo restándole importancia – Aunque pensándolo bien, no me importa demasiado, él es demasiado caprichoso huyendo de **mi** problema. Es un hermano metiche, ni si quiera Kankuro se ha portado de forma tan infantil...

-¿Importa demasiado la aprobación de la familia? – intervino Sasuke, acercándose más.

- No para mí – dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros – Pero igual somos familia, ¿No?

Sasuke miró a otra parte. Evitó mirar los ojos de Hinata.

Por que ella, aunque hubiera sido ultrajada, seguía amando a su familia. Por que ella, aunque había sido abandonada cuando más los necesitaba, se había levantado, había ocultado sus heridas y tratando de verlos a los ojos, les había sonreído.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose superado por la Hyuuga. Evitó mirarlas.

En especial a ella.

Hinata seguía inmersa en sus sentimientos. Quería sentirse igual de plena y en paz todo el tiempo, como si siempre la acompañara la vida. Quería sentirse libre y feliz, ¡Quería ser ella misma!

Buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, para saber si estaba sintiéndose igual que ella. Pero no lo encontró, y asustada, se levantó. No quería que Sasuke se sintiera mal y ella asumiría la responsabilidad de ello. Ella quería sentir la misma empatía que cuando hablaban.

-¿A dónde vas, Hinata? – preguntó Temari, alarmada por la actitud de su amiga.

- No es...nada de que preocuparse, ¿Cierto, Hinata? – dijo Ino en voz baja, adivinando lo que estaban buscando los ojos de la joven.

Hinata no respondió, pues ni siquiera las había escuchado. Se encaminó a la puerta, se asomó, y divisó a lo lejos una cabellera negra doblando la esquina.

Se preparó para correr y alcanzarla, pero paró cuando volvió la vista. Las dos mujeres la observaban, interesadas y sorprendidas.

Hinata retrocedió hacia ella, y sonriendo de forma verdadera, les ofreció un corto abrazo a cada una. Se despidió cortésmente.

- Muchas gracias Temari chan... me dio mucho gusto verte y conocerla...- se refirió a la pequeña niña que estaba calmada en el vientre de su amiga – En verdad – buscó palabras para excusarse -...volveré enseguida...

De forma parecida se despidió de Ino, rápidamente salió y el eco de sus pisadas impactando contra el linóleo del suelo, dejaron de sonar mientras la rubia doctora decía:

-Hinata chan... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin saber nada Temari, algunas de las respuestas de Ino la sorprendían mucho o no les entendía.

- Hinata chan es tan inocente, no se da cuenta de que incluso se engaña a sí misma...ella no sabe por qué busca a Sasuke, pero yo sí se...

Temari la observó mientras caminaba por la habitación, recogiendo cosas y acomodando otras.

- También yo – aseguró con suficiencia – Pero hay que dejar que las cosas pasen por sí solas.

Ellas sonrieron, mientras Ino se aseguraba de imprimir la ecografía y dejar arreglado el lugar. Le ofreció una toalla a Temari, que se limpió el gel.

Salieron silenciosamente de la sala, inmersas en sus pensamientos.

-Oye – Temari fue la que rompió el silencio – Te invito un café.

Ino sonrió mientras aceptaba pícaramente.

-En la avenida 4.

* * *

Hinata pasó lo más rápido que pudo, por los pasillos largos del hospital. ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke? ¿No sería ya demasiado seguirlo cuando había quedado claro que quería estar solo?

Respiró profundamente para alejar esos pensamientos.

Creyó ver un movimiento, así que traspasó un umbral poco iluminado, y con decisión, empujó la puerta.

La penumbra la recibió como si estuviera burlándose.

Giró a un lado, pero siguió sin ver nada. Forzó la vista, pero tampoco le ayudó demasiado. Caminando hacia adelante, con los brazos estirados para evitar un choque, sus piernas impactaron en algo, que al hacer contacto con ella, provocó un campanilleo metálico.

Lo que fuera, podía deslizarse, como si tuviera ruedas. Así que, totalmente desorientada, se tambaleó tratando de conservar el equilibrio y recuperar, al menos, un poco de sus menguado sentido de orientación.

Sintió que tiraban levemente del ruedo de su chaqueta. No esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí, así que se quedó muy quieta.

Oyó un jadeo cerca de ella y la adrenalina fluyó por sus venas cual rápido caudal de sangre, ante la perspectiva de encontrarse en una situación delicada.

Seguía sin poder ver nada, así que estiró un brazo para tantear nuevamente y saber si había una pared o una puerta, pero su mano, en vez de tantear un terreno liso, chocó contra algo muy frío. Y oyó a su alrededor una leve exhalación.

No pudo identificar la fuente del sonido, lo que hizo que sus piernas sintieran que les faltaba fuerza para seguir sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo.

Apartó inmediatamente la mano, golpeándola contra otra cosa, más dura pero menos fría. Recordó su atemorizante caminata a lo largo del depósito de cadáveres, así que la asaltaron sus viejos temores. Se mordió el labio rogando por que no se tratara de un cadáver.

Gimió débilmente el nombre del muchacho al que había seguido, pero no recibió ni la respuesta de su propio eco.

Tenía miedo, estaba oscuro.

-S- Sasuke – musitó nuevamente.

Retrocedió para salir de ese claustrofóbico lugar, pero al chocar con un obstáculo a su espalda, esta vez pudo reconocer la constitución de un cuerpo humano, duro y erguido.

Un brazo la rodeó, mientras una mano tapaba su boca, interrumpiendo por completo el sonido ahogado que venía corriendo desde su garganta. Sus cuerdas vocales no quisieron cooperar más.

El miedo impidió una reacción rápida, hasta que forcejeó un poco, empujando también al obstáculo humano.

-Shhh- escuchó como si viniera de lejos, aunque sabía que estaba justo por detrás – No hagas eso, Hinata.

La sola mención de su nombre, la hizo estremecer. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué quería?

-Tranquila – dijo la voz, visiblemente irritada. Hinata sintió, que de forma involuntaria, se relajaba. ¿O es que estaba cediendo al control de su captor?

Pero recordó que había perdido la noción de todo, y queriendo escapar, sintió que el cadáver y ella chocaban contra la pared.

Las luces llenaron el lugar, mientras sus ojos, acostumbrados a medias a las tinieblas, parpadeaban confundidos.

Unos llantos invadieron el espacio acústico, mientras los bebés se encogían y estiraban en los cuneros. Ella, sorprendida, giró la cabeza observando hacia arriba, encontrándose de inmediato con la negra, muy negra mirada de un airado Sasuke.

- Te lo advertí – dijo mientras la soltaba, apartándose de inmediato.

-Y-yo – Hinata no podía con la vergüenza. Su cara se tornó más roja que la sangre y sus dedos se unieron, atraídos por una fuerza subconsciente que la dominaba por completo. –Perdón, -continuó avergonzada –Estaba muy asustada...

Él asintió, molesto por los llantos. ¿Por qué a la muy brillante Hinata se le había ocurrido recargarse en el interruptor?

Obviamente, sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes.

Y definitivamente, esas babosas y rosadas bolas de carne le caían mejor estando dormidas.

-Y...- Hinata habló en susurros, pero no pudo atreverse a levantar la vista – ¿Y ahora?

- A callarlos – dijo de mal humor el Uchiha, mientras volvía a presionar el interruptor para impedir el flujo de energía. Esperaba que no tardaran en dormirse de nuevo.

- N- no creo que funcione – se apresuró a contestar Hinata. Aunque lo dijo con paciencia –Si ya están despiertos...

-¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó molesto – No creo que...

Se interrumpió, al sentir que estaba siendo ignorado. Y era cierto, pues Hinata no lo miró, pues su atención estaba fervientemente depositada en otra cosa.

Tímidamente, lenta por la titubeante decisión, se acercó a una cuna y cogiendo suavemente a un niño en brazos, lo levantó delicadamente. Lo acercó más a ella, mientras sus brazos lo recibían, ligeramente inseguros y temblorosos.

Lo arrulló con dulzura, a la vez que el pequeño niño se calmaba de inmediato y la observaba boquiabierto, de forma curiosa.

Sasuke también la miraba, pero no de la misma forma. Sólo él, presente y con una observación muy superior a las berreantes criaturas, puedo apreciar con detalle, como Hinata estaba rodeada de luz... ¿O era ella la luz? En ese momento, casi pudo apreciar una luz pura y leve,

Ella miraba al bodoque con amor.

Hinata era bella y Sasuke lo sabía. Pero lo que Sasuke veía en ese momento, eclipsaría a cualquier otra mujer terrestre, mortal o inmortal. Lo que Sasuke observaba, sin quitar el ojo de encima, no tenía comparación alguna.

De repente, ella volteó y él se vio obligado a apartar la vista.

Ella, sonriente, se acercó unos pasos a él, hasta quedar guardando una respetuosa distancia.

-Inténtalo – dijo con ternura. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera objetar algo – cosa improbable, pues Hinata le había robado las palabras y había interrumpido el flujo racional de sus pensamientos – Hinata depositó en sus fuertes brazos al niño.

Lo hizo con delicadeza y Sasuke, tuvo que seguirle la corriente, así que el niño se removió levemente, con ligereza entre sus varoniles brazos, así que Sasuke bajó la vista y lo observó.

Era un niño de piel muy clara, casi albina. Sus ojos, verdes con una salpicadura de castaño en el fondo, lo observaron con curiosidad y alzó su manita, envolviéndola en la tela de la camisa del Uchiha. La apretó con toda la fuerza que tenía y se estiró, bostezando.

Sasuke comprendió que había interrumpido su sueño y se dispuso a depositarlo en la cuna que le correspondía, pensando que si algún día se casaba, no sería un buen padre.

No creía querer hacerlo, no conocía a nadie con quien deseara pasar el resto de su vida.

No conocía a nadie que no lo mirara con una falsa mirada de comprensión, nadie que lo viera tal cual era.

Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, tenía miedo de que no lo quisieran si descubrían cómo era realmente.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se percató de que su compañera estaba ocupada con el resto, como si tuviera un efecto mágico sobre ellos, que se tranquilizaban a su paso y dormían. Entonces, se permitió seguir apreciándola.

Hinata observó a su alrededor, reconociendo las compresas de hielo como el frío inicial que tanto la había aterrado. Reparó con el borde metálico de una mesa, dándose cuenta de que había sido el hostil metal, duro y frío, con el que se había golpeado.

Y de esta forma, lo que había aprendido ese día, se reducía a esto:

Había conocido a la **Muerte** mientras transitaba por ese singular y frío pasillo, con su representante terrenal, la morgue.

Había sacado a flor de piel sus **Recuerdos**, dolorosos pasajes de su vida en ese abrumador día y había aprendido a controlarlos, de forma parcial.

Había conocido la **Vida** desde el vientre de Temari y en esa sala de cuneros, los cuales le habían recordado la inocencia y fragilidad que representaban esas criaturas, junto con la necesidad de cuidado.

Sonrió mientras se estremecía, por sus lúgubres pensamientos.

Mas ya no tenía miedo, Sasuke estaba nuevamente con ella.

* * *

Cuando terminaron, él cerró la puerta con suavidad, mientras pasaba el brazo sobre su frente. No se estaba enjugando el sudor, pero esa tarea realmente le había agotado las fuerzas.

Caminaron a la par, en silencio. Sasuke no tenía nada que decir y Hinata sentía que no encontraría las palabras correctas.

Hinata giró a la izquierda mientras caminaban, y por eso le sorprendió sentir que Sasuke la detenía del brazo y la guiaba hacia un elevador.

Ella lo miró con duda, él se limitó a conducirla al elevador, abrir la puerta y empujarla levemente al pasar a su lado y entrar a la caja metálica.

Sasuke la miraba con su cara de póquer, ella avanzó e interpuso una mano entre las puertas del elevador para evitar que la inercia las cerrara y le impidiera verlo.

-Sasuke...-bajó la cabeza abatida, reconociendo el extraño comportamiento -¿Te irás pronto?

-Sí - respondió con voz ligeramente ronca – Aunque no deberías preocuparte por eso.

-Pero...no puedo hacer eso... ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia algún lugar del vacío. Hinata tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de disolver el nudo de su garganta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella al fin, con preocupación sincera.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso.

-Pero... ¿es más de un problema, cierto? ¿Hay algo más?

Se preguntó si ella era la causante.

Sasuke no respondió en seguida, aunque siguió sin mirarla.

- Deberías irte ya – susurró al fin – Tsunade te espera.

-Demo... ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Preocúpate sólo por ti.

Y presionando el botón de cerrar, dejó que ella desapareciera y aunque había evitado verla, podía imaginarse perfectamente la expresión de su cara.

* * *

Algo bueno, es que Sasuke notó que nuestra Hinata es muy bella :D

La victoria de una idea! No muy bueno, esperemos que los siguientes sean mejores, _pero dejen reviews, please :D_


	17. Sakura, una causa perdida

Y bien...Digan qué les parece! Aumenta el número de personajes, el ritmo y aumentan los problemas...

Síganme en facebook como **Hinata Rose Hyuuga,** donde colgaré mis avances, fotos y comentarios. Todos serán bien recibidos.

* * *

Ella sabía que algo estaba mal con Sasuke, lo que no sabía era si tenía algo que ver con ella. Se estaba culpando, de nuevo. Aunque lo había hecho tantas veces que apenas era consciente.

Mordiéndose el labio, se recriminó a sí misma por sólo traer problemas a los demás.

Lo lamentaba profundamente, Sasuke era la única persona con la que de verdad se había sentido identificada, había demostrado sus sentimientos y se sintió en paz, incluso se sintió como ella misma por un tiempo.

Pero Sasuke llevaba ya una semana sin hablarle, sin verla, ella quería acercarse a pedirle disculpas, pero sabía que no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

-Dime qué es lo que te preocupa – pidió Neji en un susurro.

¡Vaya! Era una persona terrible, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su primo, no sabía si le había hablado antes. Se había perdido en sus reflexiones.

Ella evitó sus ojos. Aunque quería disculparse por su falta de atención, no creía poder. Él caminó desde el marco de la puerta y se quedó de pie, frente a ella.

-Yo...-bajó la vista, avergonzada. Hasta ahora no había existido nada que no pudiera contarle a Neji, pero ese día había llegado.

- Es ese Uchiha – gruñó.

Ella subió rápidamente la mirada.

-¡No! – se puso en evidencia demasiado rápido.

Neji no cambió su expresión de seriedad.

-No deberías preocuparte por él. Es un...

Apretó los puños, mirando fijamente una esquina del techo de la habitación.

-Lo siento – se corrigió a tiempo, usando un tono más suave para su prima.

-No, está bien– dijo en un suspiro Hinata – Sé que no hice lo que...

-No te culpes. Uchiha Sasuke se irá pronto. Y será para bien.

"Pero no podré disculparme para entonces" pensó Hinata "Seguramente dije algo que le molestó"

-Sé lo que estás pensando – dijo casi con furia – No deberías intentarlo, Hinata. Su corazón está lleno de odio, de rencor y no merece que tú estés preocupada por él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con melancolía, las cortinas de su sedoso cabello negro resbalaron por su hermoso rostro. Bajó sumisamente la mirada, mientras sus largas pestañas cubrían la longitud de sus ojos lilas.

-Quisiera ayudarlo – murmuró quedamente.

Neji caminó hasta sentarse en la silla continua a la cabecera, le apartó el cabello de la cara.

-No está a tu alcance – dijo suavemente. Ahora que estaba más calmado se le hacía más difícil desesperarse por su prima. – Uchiha Sasuke no escuchará a nadie.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Sasuke san es así? – preguntó con timidez, rehusándose a mirarlo.

- Es algo que sólo alguien como nosotros entiende – su voz se hizo más profunda – Hinata sama... usted sabe que superé el resentimiento por la muerte de mi padre... hay algo que debes saber algo sobre tu madre... sobre el altercado que te trajo a este hospital, tu intento de secuestro y la muerte de mi padre también tienen relación con Sasuke.

-Todo era...

-Sí, nos mintieron –dijo cerrando los puños, desviando la vista para que ella no viera su expresión – Te lo diré después, ahora tengo que seguir investigando.

Se oyó un suave golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta.

Ambos giraron la cabeza.

Tenten les sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Interrumpí? – preguntó haciendo un ademán de retirarse.

- No – dijo Neji levantándose de la silla -Estaba por marcharme.

Se inclinó sobre Hinata para susurrarle algo al oído. Fue un silencioso "Te lo diré luego" luego le besó la frente y tomando la mano de Tenten, le dedicó una última mirada que pretendía decir: "Todo estará bien" pero ella estaba demasiado conmocionada para creerlo.

Tenten exhibió una sonrisa chispeante, llena de felicidad.

-¡Hasta luego, Hina -chan! Pronto estaré aquí.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, condujo a Neji fuera de la habitación.

Tendida en esa cama, recordó la segunda vez que había estado en ese hospital. Se levantó, se vistió y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Observó con una sonrisa la puerta del consultorio infantil, adornada con jengibres, monitos de colores y animales.

Sus ojos se elevaron y trataron de penetrar la puerta. ¿Seguiría como hace varios años?

_La pequeña Hinata se quedó estática, de pie frente a la puerta que, según le había dicho, tenía que atravesar para curarse. Su papá no la quiso acompañar ni a la recepción._

_-Pasa querida, el doctor no tarda._

_La enfermera se retiró mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta (el cual le parecía inalcanzable), le dio vuelta trabajosamente y la empujó con sus manitas para introducirse en la muy obscura habitación si hacer ruido._

_Le dolía la frente. Se había golpeado muy fuerte (Neji nii-san le había dicho que por un momento estuvo como dormida) pero de todos modos, no quería observar su herida de guerra, podía ser grande como una casa o pequeña como un ratón._

_De alguna forma, aunque pareciera totalmente ridículo, estaba satisfecha por haberse accidentado. Tal vez eso la acercaría un paso más hacia su difunta madre. Si acumulaba heridas como las de ella, estarían en igualdad de condiciones. O eso pensaba ella._

_Miró y fue mirada. En la camilla pegada a la pared como sanguijuela, estaba recostado un niño mayor que ella, que había estado callado y quieto mientras ella pensaba. Se interrogaron mutuamente con la mirada, hasta que ella perdió. Sus ojos eran extraordinariamente intensos y oscuros._

_-¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó él, mirando su frente - ¿Te han golpeado?_

_Ella se avergonzó por dar esa impresión, sus mejillas infantiles se colorearon de carmín._

_-N-no – contestó cohibida ante la intensa mirada del niño – M- me accidenté._

_-Oh- contestó._

_-Y... ¿qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó nerviosa al examinarlo, pensando que sus heridas eran más interesantes que un resbalón de columpio - ¿A tí si te golpearon?_

_El niño sonrió._

_-Sí – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se lo tomó con calma. Aunque con ese gesto consiguió animar un poco ese rostro inexpresivo._

_-¿D-duele?_

_-No – dijo con seguridad – Soy un Uchiha. No es fácil lastimarnos._

_-¿Es verdad? – abrió sus inocentes ojos cual perlas, maravillada._

_-No lo hubiera dicho si no- aseguró con tranquilidad, bajando de un natural y silencioso salto desde la camilla, cual ligero felino. Hinata retrocedió._

_El ceño de Itachi se frunció casi imperceptiblemente._

_-Tú no eres Uchiha._

_-N-no – susurró muy bajito, pensando que había quedado fuera de una espectacular liga – Soy Hinata._

_-Hmmm...- meditó él, aunque no pareciera mucho, era bastante inteligente, tratando de recordar a alguien de sus características, de alguna familia adinerada. Itachi sabía que el servicio no era económico._

_-¿Sabes pelear? – Preguntó dudoso de la condición de luchadora de la niña –No tienes aspecto de saber mucho de eso._

_Y duplicó su observación._

_-Perdón – dijo al final –No debería preguntarte nada de eso. Las niñas no deben pelear, deben ser protegidas._

_Hinata supuso se había sido muy bien educado. El aire del muchacho se volvió más caballeroso._

_-¿T- te pegaron más Uchihas?- preguntó con su inocencia._

_-No – aseguró Itachi – Los Uchihas no buscan peleas que no pueden ganar._

_-¿M-muchos?_

_-Sí, muchos._

_Ella se sorprendió, con la ingenuidad que la caracterizaba._

_-¿Les ganaste?- preguntó, a pesar de saber que era ligeramente indiscreto. Le ganó la curiosidad._

_- Les pegué hasta quedar a gusto – dijo orgulloso – Pero si te refieres a eso, les gané. Quedaron peor._

_Ella examinó las heridas de guerra de Itachi, ahora que sabía la historia detrás de los moretones y cortadas, adquirían un valor nuevo y patriótico._

_-¿Por qué les pegaste, Uchiha – san?_

_-¡Oh –recordó con tranquilidad Itachi – Esos tontos había estado molestando a una niña. No soporto que se pasen con alguien que no se puede defender._

_Ella lo miró conmovida. Seguramente, Itachi se estaba convirtiendo en su ídolo._

_-De esa forma, se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo._

_-Eres un héroe, Uchiha san – susurró la pequeña. Aunque no tenía intenciones de que él la oyera, el moreno sonrió ligeramente._

_Le sorprendió que ahora la pequeña parecía no tenerle miedo ni vergüenza._

_Él puso su mano en la pequeña cabeza de Hinata._

_Se puso de rodillas lentamente, hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel._

_-Si estás en problemas, si algún niño te molesta, dime y me encargaré de él. No importa si es mi hermano._

En el presente, Hinata captó la ironía de sus palabras.

_-¡Arigato, Uchiha san! – ante la pequeña promesa, se emocionó con infantil alegría._

_-Dime Itachi – dijo suavemente, para no asustarla con su proximidad – Espero que lo recuerdes. No me gustaría seguir siendo Uchiha san. – usó un tono dulce para ella y eso a Hinata jamás se le olvidaría. _

_-Hai – dijo mostrándole su más linda sonrisa._

Después de esa presentación, seguirían el resto de sus encuentros, donde sería invitada a fiestas y reuniones, si estaba presente Itachi, se acercaba siempre a ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, así que ni siquiera Neji había replicado.

Cuando se alejó del consultorio, divisó a lo lejos a Sasuke.

Sonrió con melancolía, apoyando su codo en el bardilla del segundo piso.

Y con un sobresalto, se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Sasuke pasaba a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

Al sentir ese viento frío en su cara expuesta, supo que el invierno estaba acercándose.

-¿Sasuke san?

Él la miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo y comprobó que seguía igual. Pálida, ingenua y tímida.

Ella bajó su mano con timidez. No, mejor dejarlo así. Sasuke no parecía tener humor para ser molestado, aunque parecía que era así siempre.

Sasuke seguía esperando.

-¿Sí, Hyuuga?

-Humm... ¿Cómo está hoy?

-Bien – respondió a secas. Sasuke sabía que pretendía decirle algo importante y por lo que escuchó esa mañana, sospechaba de lo que se trataba.

- Hinata - dijo con voz extremadamente seria, aunque sin frialdad – ¿Quieres preguntarme algo sobre lo que te dijo Neji?

Ella se paralizó.

- Sí – dijo Sasuke acercándose más a ella – Alguien tiene un gran interés en exterminarte, a mí y a tu primo. Han tenido tantos intentos fallidos que sus contactos importantes se agotaron. No harán mucho más antes de dejarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Verte muerta – respondió – Para culminar su venganza.

- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke miró a las espaldas de Hinata. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, pudo ver que Tsunade se acercaba decididamente.

Ella también estaba seria. Lívida.

-Hinata – dijo con seriedad – Ven conmigo.

Pero al ver al Uchiha firmemente plantado en el suelo, no tiene dudas; no se van a mover. Inhala todo lo que puede. Ese día, la paciencia se le había agotado demasiado rápido. Estaba el asunto de Sakura, estaba Jiraiya y estaba Mikoto, todos ellos preocupándola.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu desgraciado padre? Tú debes informarle sobre la cirugía y no yo.

- Yo... no lo he pensado – aceptó.

-Pues es mejor que sea pronto – gruñó – Si no sabías, se va de viaje en una semana. ¿Te basta ese tiempo?

-Sí – susurró amedrentada.

-Pues bien – dijo alejándose – Le avisas a Shizune. Te está esperando alguien de la prensa y quiere una entrevista.

-¿Una entrevista? ¿Por qué?

-¡Sí, eso dije! – Respiró más – Lo siento, quieren saber sobre tu evolución, todo lo que tengas que decir.

Y aunque sus disculpas eran bruscas, fueron sinceras.

-¿Aceptas? – Preguntó Tsunade – Es una forma de mostrar que decidiste tomar la cirugía.

-Sí – susurró Hinata.

- Por hoy, los sacaré de aquí. El miércoles, a primera hora, te quiero en mi oficina.

-Hai.

-Y tú, Uchiha – dijo señalándolo con el dedo – Procura mantenerte lejos de ella.

Había muchas cosas que Hinata no comprendía. Pero conforme avanzaran los días, dejando huella de su paso, comprobaría los no pocos errores que había ejecutado ese día.

Y Sasuke se marchó. Ella no lo notó, pero en su mirada había algo diferente. Si lo hubiera notado, hubiera tenido algo más de qué preocuparse.

Y tsunade, en la lejanía, retomó sus preocupaciones, ahuyentando nuevamente el personal de la prensa, gritándoles que volvieran el miércoles por la mañana.

Y desapareciendo en su despacho, donde un hombre de pelo blanco y largo la estaba esperando.

El sake faltó en ese reencuentro.

* * *

Y a pesar de que la mayoría de los problemas tenían tiempo y dueño, aún faltaban los apresurados arreglos de quien ya está muy desesperado, abrumado por el peso de tantos cabos para atar.

Y mientras la noche cubría la inmensa construcción blanca, las sombras entrarían por los huecos, abandonando las posiciones que habían tomado durante el día.

Y nadie lo sabía mejor que quien era pura sombra.

Entre los ruidos nocturnos, ella no pudo distinguir esos pasos, aunque no sabía si les temía, los reconocía demasiado tarde.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sombra largada del hombre alto se acercó a la menuda figura de la pelirosa.

-¿Te toca guardia?

Ella asintió. Era incapaz de sonreír, en parte por que estaba demasiado sorprendida y por otro lado, Kakashi sensei sabría si era verdad.

-No sabía que fumabas.

Kakashi frunció el ceño con disimulo, mientras observaba la humeante colilla de tabaco.

- No lo hacía – aseguró con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaron unas a otras – Pero no conseguía mantenerme despierta.

-Ajá.

Con que era eso.

-No lo haría, de otra forma – insistió asegurando con nerviosismo, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta más cercana.

- Ésta es un área libre de humo, Sakura. En un hospital deben respetarse las normas de sanidad.

-Claro...sólo era...

El hombre observó la cara de su alumna con fría tranquilidad. La analizó descubriendo la intranquilidad, el cansancio, definitivamente, Tsunade no había mentido en lo que respectaba a la menor. Sólo esperaba que se viera peor de lo que era, por que si era de otra forma, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y eso era algo a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado.

Kakashi nunca perseguí causas inútiles.

Pensó distraídamente en lo que haría a continuación.

-¿Te he dicho que has crecido mucho? – interrumpió lo que ella iba a decir, arrebatándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo en un cenicero cercano.

-No, sensei – dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida nada propia de ella y forzando una respuesta, al observar la colilla humeante.

Notó que Sakura evitaba su contacto visual, algo estaba mal.

-¿No querrás invitarme algo de café?

Sakura se volvió bruscamente, volvió su vista a su rosada taza, que el mayor había recogido de la mesita mientas sostenía sonriente, aunque no de una forma alegre, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Ya es muy tarde, sensei – dijo tratando de estar calmada, se acercó para quitársela – La cafeína no lo dejará dormir.

Kakashi la ignoró, se apartó de la trayectoria de la mano de Sakura. Aunque no se llevó la taza a la boca, agitó ligeramente el líquido con una sacudida y elevó la taza a su cara, como si quisiera apreciar olfativamente la calidad del café.

-Sake – anunció con seriedad – También has estado bebiendo, ¿No es cierto?

-N- no en realidad...

- Se ve muy bien disimulado en una taza de café – dijo evitando mirarla, la decepción se notaba en la voz grave del hombre – Mi felicitaciones – continuó con frialdad escondida – Casi me engañas, pero no puedes confundir a tu viejo sensei aún con nuevas mañas, Sakura.

-No esperaba hacerlo – le contestó ceñuda, percibiendo la decepción como si fuera una puñalada. Puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Nos hemos desviado del tema principal – Sakura se preguntó cuál era – Así que mejor, cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

Y sentándose al revés en una silla, con los codos apoyados en el respaldo, la miró expectante.

Ella pensó con cuidado. Nunca había tenido que inventar tantas mentiras, Kakashi era, simplemente, algo más que la decepción de sí misma en ese momento. Tenía que evitarlo.

-No hay mucho que contar – dijo al fin. No podía engañarlo, así que lo evitó.

-Ya lo creo – dijo el peliplata con calma – Últimamente, escucho de todo, hasta regresé a verte. Esa no es manera de tratarme, Sakura. Quiero escucharlo de ti y que me digas si es cierto o no.

-No sé lo que le habrán contado – dijo renuente a revelar datos.

-Algo interesante – dijo haciéndose una rítmica pausa, jugando con el tintineante sonido del cascabel de su llavero – Es que hiciste gala de tu talento y salvaste varias veces a la heredera Hyuuga, quien al parecer es la única capaz de interactuar con Sasuke ahora.

"¿Cómo lo...?"

Sakura sujetó bruscamente el cascabel, con un gesto de molestia que fue más que suficiente para que Kakashi lo interpretara de acuerdo a lo que quería saber. Él entrecerró los párpados, mientras liberaba su cascabel de la mano de su alumna. Observó silenciosamente, cicatrices y descuido en sus manos.

-Te pregunté si habías bebido – Su voz sonó ahora muy fría – Pero no es ni remotamente la primera vez, ¿Cierto? Ahora mismo tienes resaca.

Ella se apartó, tratando de disimular los mil sentimientos que tenía en ese instante.

Esta vez, ella tampoco se mostró compasiva.

-¿A qué vino aquí? – preguntó con dureza - ¿A vigilarme?

Kakashi sonrió.

-¿O me mentirá, como siempre inventándose una ridícula excusa sobre un familia enfermo?

-Me la has ganado – dijo levantándose, sabiendo que el tiempo de visita se estaba terminando –Pero no.

Le dio la espalda, mientras se retiraba y tomando la taza de sake la vaciaba sin miramientos en una maceta cercana. Luego, depositó la taza en su lugar.

-Hasta luego, Sakura – dijo con brevedad, alzando una mano, mientras metía la otra en un bolsillo – Fue toda una sorpresa verte...así.

Sakura no respondió, y obviamente, Kakashi tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Él se marchó en silencio, deslizándose en la oscuridad, mientras su porte se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se preguntó analíticamente si Sakura no sería una causa perdida.

* * *

Todo por ahora, falta tanto por poner...

Pero en fin, pueden dejar un _**review**_ para alimentar esta escasa imaginación y aumentar la rapidez y drama del siguiente chapter.


	18. El Sasuke que ella conoce

Bueno, un par de advertencias y aclaraciones. No odio a Sakura, el papel que tiene aquí se está definiendo muy rápido. En cuanto al SasuHina, faltan varias cosas, si es que desean romance.

Lean y comenten!

* * *

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver una expresión que no fuera rencorosa o inexpresiva en la cara de Sasuke. Tenía que reconocer que era excelente ocultando sus emociones. Una capacidad tan natural e innata que no tenía que poner esfuerzo alguno.

Suspiró, ella estaba justamente al otro lado de la línea.

Los separaba un extremo, así que en realidad le había entristecido mucho que Sasuke se esmerara en hacer la distancia cada vez más larga, como si estuviera soltando desde sus manos un interminable listón oscuro y largo, que cada vez la conducía por caminos tan diferentes de los que se había imaginado. No sabía en qué se había equivocado para que eso hubiera pasado.

Las muy ocasionales charlas habían disminuido hasta desaparecer por completo. El casi nulo contacto se había convertido en miradas furtivas y un remolino constante, mudo y agresivo que evitaba mirarla y a toda costa, acercarse a ella.

En un radio de quince metros, era imposible ver a Sasuke más cerca, exceptuando las veces que coincidían en espacios pequeños, cerrados.

Ya no podían encontrarse en ningún gimnasio, por que Hinata ya no asistía a rehabilitación. Sasuke se esforzaba más que nunca en su ejercicio, no quería perder la excelente condición física que había ganado con tanto tiempo dedicado a su recuperación.

Las visitas externas se hicieron más frecuentes, Kiba insistía en salir a jugar billar – pero ella se lo negaba amablemente, por que además de la razón evidente, (las prohibiciones) no quería desobedecer y tampoco quería jugar.

Shino, con su silenciosa compañía, se había vuelto una gran fuente de reflexión. Cada vez que entraba y se sentaba a un lado de ella, le cuestionaba con serenidad sus reacciones y la obligaba a distraerse con largas charlas que sólo intentaban relajarla, pero el efecto terminaba siendo contraproducente.

Gaara, en cambio, había brillado por su ausencia y cuando venía a verla, llegaba de un humor – evidentemente malo, pero trataba de ocultárselo a ella – y la conversación siempre acababa recayendo en el punto frágil: Temari. Ya fuera por que Gaara hacía alusiones a ella o a su novio, o que ella le preguntaba si ya lo había superado.

Sakura no volvió a aparecerse para cumplir con sus obligaciones de médico hasta un martes por la mañana. Su cutis, antes blanco, terso y envidiable, ahora estaba amarillento y ligeramente arrugado, sus manos – forzosamente ocultas bajo sus guantes de látex – estaban resecas y si alguien hubiera visto con más detalle, hubiera encontrado marcas que darían lugar a muchas opiniones. Podría ser desde daño auto- infringido hasta peleas y heridas no tratadas. Sonreía con pesar, ya que siguiendo el consejo de Kakashi había dejado de tomar y de fumar, era mucho más fácil sentirse desgraciada. Aunque se pellizcaba frecuentemente para superar la muy cruel adicción a la nicotina.

Se veía pequeña y encorvada cuando Tsunade se acercaba a reclamarle a gritos por no cumplir con sus obligaciones, así que Sakura se había visto forzada a tomar atajos por sitios que no frecuentaba anteriormente.

-¿Has tenido novio, Hinata chan? – le preguntó una vez, de forma aleatoria cuando se habían topado en las duchas. Era un claro ejemplo de atajo para evitar represalias.

-No, Sakura san.- contestó con tranquilidad mientras trataba de alcanzar una toalla ubicada en la repisa.

Sakura sólo estiró el brazo, la bata de médico se le escurrió ligeramente y Hinata pudo ver la hilera de marcas y pequeños cortes, colecciones de hematomas casi curados. No se atrevió a preguntar, sólo extendió la mano para coger la toalla que le ofrecía la doctora con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Sakura vio con otros ojos.

- Es difícil de creer – dijo con una sonrisa afectada, bajó el brazo que le entregaba la toalla con lentitud y apoyó sus codos en un lavamanos de mármol. Luego continuó como si no quisiera la cosa– Confías en las personas. Eres muy bonita.

Hinata se preguntó si eso la convertía en alguien que provocara atracción.

Sakura la observó en silencio.

-N-no lo creo Sakura san – dijo al fin, tímidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?

Entró el personal de intendencia sacando escobas y botellas para limpiar hicieron tanto ruido que terminaron interrumpiendo la conversación, algo que Hinata agradeció. No deseaba contestarle.

Cuando se hubieron ido por donde entraron, Sakura abrió la boca de nuevo.

-¿Te ha gustado alguien? ¿Alguien que conozca?

_¡Oh, no no no! ¿Por qué? _Pensó Hinata.

-Supongo que eso es un "sí" - dijo amargamente, observando inexpresivamente cómo las mejillas de su paciente se enrojecían y su mirada se desviaba hacia la esquina de la papelera, la cual parecía hallar muy interesante. - ¿Se puede saber quién?

Hinata levantó la vista extrañada. Había algo extraño en la voz de Sakura que la hizo dudar cuando abrió la boca. Sakura nunca la había presionado así y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Yo... –dudó, estaba perdiendo y lo sabía. ¿Podría pasar algo? ¿Sería Sakura capaz de divulgarlo?

-Creo que sé quién es – sugirió llevándose un dedo a la boca, agitándolo de arriba a abajo, fingiendo pensar profundamente – Te refieres a ¿Sasuke?

-N-no Sakura chan – ella negó muy rápido la propuesta, así que la ceja derecha de Sakura se levantó y formó un arco que cuestionaba las palabras de su paciente, aunque Hinata sabía que le gustaba alguien muy diferente al que Sakura mencionaba.

-No tienes que negármelo – se encogió de hombros con una rigidez que asustó aún más a Hinata –No es como si fuera a hacer algo.

Hinata retrocedió ligeramente.

-Sakura san... ¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura finalmente la miró a los ojos y Hinata sintió como si algo por fin se liberara en los ojos verdes de Sakura. Esa emoción era como una fuerte corriente y el dique que la contenía hasta entonces se había roto con un atronador sentimiento de furia. Los ojos verdes centellearon antes de endurecerse rápidamente, como el cemento.

-¿Me estás hablando a _M_í?

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

- Antes pensaba que en realidad te importaba – dijo en voz baja – Pero cada vez pasabas más tiempo haciendo mi papel, parecía que no tenías malas intenciones. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Nada, Hinata! ¡Me he quedado sin nada y ahora tú posees todo lo que me pertenecía!

-Pero...Sakura san... yo no...

-¡Demasiado tarde! – Chilló Sakura tapándose la cabeza con las manos por el frenesí que la había arrancado en ese momento- ¡Nunca nada será lo mismo!

Hinata trató de acercarse con cuidado.

-Sa..Sakura chan...

La mencionada se dejó caer en el suelo.

-No – dijo entrecortadamente, probando si el ataque de locura había pasado – Por favor, Hinata vete y perdóname. Olvida, sólo...déjame sola...

Hinata quedó de pie, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Se agachó, por que era demasiado cobarde como para irse y dejarla sumida en su desesperación.

Le tendió la mano con cuidado. Sakura levantó la vista.

-Sakura– dijo en voz baja – Nadie nunca podrá quitarte lo que deseas si luchas por ello.

-Estoy t-tan cansada – sollozó echándose encima de Hinata, que después de titubear, la rodeó con cuidado entre sus brazos, admitiendo que nunca se le había presentado situación semejante y no tenía idea de lo que fuera mejor decir o hacer –Todo está poniéndose tan difícil... ¡Y ahora todos me odian! ¡Primero Sasuke, luego Ino, Sai...Sasori, Kakashi- sensei y tú!

-No te odio, Sakura san – dijo suavemente, el murmullo de sinceridad y preocupación por ella, así que Sakura se sintió muy miserable. Hinata no podía encontrar una razón para odiar a alguien que la superaba en todo y era como una especie de guía. Sakura, por su parte, sólo deseaba hundirse y que nadie volviera a ver su cara, sería una especie de bien común.

Dada la situación, Hinata se sentó a su lado y observó la pared que estaba frente a ella, cubierta de espejos empañados por su reciente baño. Tomó una hebra de su mojado cabello negro y la alisó distraídamente, sin perder de vista a Sakura y sin ignorarla, poniendo atención por si reaccionaba de nuevo de forma agresiva. No era buena en ese tipo de conversaciones y no sabía como continuar. Contaba con la experiencia de Sakura, si ella quería hablar, lo haría si eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

-Bien – dijo girando entre sus dedos algo que Hinata no pudo ver – Será mejor que tú tengas esto.

Hinata la observó confundida.

Ella le extendió lo que tenía en las manos y Hinata volteó su palma para ver caer sobre ella un lustroso y bello anillo plateado. Miró interrogativamente a Sakura, quien le sonrió débilmente.

-Deberías devolverlo por mí – dijo en voz baja – No tiene caso que lo conserve y él no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

-¿Devolverlo? ¿A quién?

La miró como si estuviera dejando de lado lo obvio. Resopló y un mechón de su rosado cabello se elevó levemente.

-A Sasuke, por supuesto.

La sangre se congeló en el rostro de Hinata. ¿A Sasuke? ¡Pero si tampoco quería verla a ella! ¿Qué haría ahora? Tendría que arriesgarse un poco.

- La historia del anillo, Hinata – dijo Sakura gravemente, ensimismada – Es una prueba de que fui lo suficientemente tonta y él un ciego. No es valioso todo lo que brilla.

Hinata la escuchaba con atención. Presentía que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Quieres saber la historia, Hinata? Te he contado ya una parte. Pero no tiene un final feliz, como se esperaba de nosotros.

-Sakura san – susurró al ver cómo la cara de su doctora se endurecía hasta formar una máscara fría, sin movimiento.

Sakura sonrió fríamente.

Miró al techo y comenzó a susurrar.

-_Era la tarde antes de la fiesta de graduación. Había convencido a Sasuke de que me acompañara a escoger un vestido adecuado a la ocasión, por que a él no le gustaba ir de shopping al mall. Era frecuentemente acosado por chicas urgidas._

_Él me tomó la mano con firmeza, insistió en comer algo antes de ir a mirar a las tiendas. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. – __**Sonrió**__ – era una tonta y en ese entonces estaba siguiendo una dieta para poder lucir el vestido que escogiera. A él le pareció ridículo y se fue por su cuenta a comprar algo. No me preocupé, no era la primera vez que nos habíamos peleado. Me cansé de esperar y entré a una joyería, mirando por si encontraba algo lindo que se ajustara a mi presupuesto. Vi este anillo. Me acerqué a la vitrina donde se exhibía y pedí precios. Palidecí. Era mucho, ni en toda mi vida había tenido una cantidad tan grande de dinero. Me lo probé y Sasuke llegó en ese momento. Lo compró mientras no miraba._

_Y ya te dije, era muy tonta. Me dejaba arrastrar por las opiniones ajenas. Nunca supe que me arrepentiría de haber escuchado y de hacer lo que haría después._

_Cuando entré al baño de chicas, escuché la conversación que llevaban un par de ellas. Ya te imaginarás. Chismorreos, pláticas insulsas y absurdas. Cerré la puerta del baño para no escucharlas, aunque sólo necesitaba un poco de papel para sonarme. Mientras ellas se retocaban un muy cargado maquillaje con esmero, yo estaba pacíficamente ocupándome de mis asuntos._

_Y de repente, me quedé estática. Esas chicas estaban planeando su siguiente conquista, alguien a quien llevar a la cama._

_Las ignoré, pero no pude evitar pensar en eso también, no quería ser virgen por siempre y tenía conmigo a la única persona con la que deseaba hacerlo._

_Me daba pena proponérselo._

_Pero escogí un hermoso vestido rojo y finalmente se lo dije, por que él me notaba sospechosa y asustadiza. No lo convencí. Me dijo que lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera, que me estaba dejando influenciar de nuevo. Me enojé, como él y regresamos por separado._

_Cuando el gran baile llegó, Sasuke se presentó como había prometido, pero seguía enfadado. Me dio el anillo, como símbolo de nuestro aniversario. Yo le_ _tenía otro obsequio, pero le pedí que viniera a mi casa vacía después del baile, ahí le entregaría el mío. Tardé mucho haciéndolo, pero Sasuke estaba alerta y seguramente pensó que quería acostarme con él._

_Me hizo prometer que mientras tuviera el anillo conmigo, sería muestra de que era virgen. Dijo que le que enfermaba que algún otro hombre me tocara y accedí. Esa noche, perdí mi virginidad._

Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas a Sakura, Hinata no entendía por qué**.**

-Pero no con él – susurró.

Hinata no sabía qué decir. No podía aconsejarla, por que nunca le había pasado tal cosa. Vio lo mal que Sakura se había puesto y tomó una decisión.

-S-Sakura san – susurró – N-no debes preocuparte...yo... yo lo entregaré.

-¿Estás segura, Hinata? Sasuke tiene un carácter muy fuerte, no le sentará bien...

-C-claro – susurró Hinata.

-Primero vístete – dijo observando la bata que llevaba Hinata – Y por favor... dile que debí devolverlo hace tiempo.

Hinata asintió.

Sakura la miró un momento con cariño.

-No merezco que personas como tú me hablen – dijo tristemente – No puedo creer cómo opiné así de ti por celos.

-¿Celos, Sakura san? – Preguntó extrañada -¿Por qué?

Sakura notó una curiosidad real en su voz.

-Bueno, por que... la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué no tener celos? Y sonriendo enigmáticamente, salió del baño pensando profundamente.

"Hinata, tú eres...lo que nunca podré llegar a ser"

Negó con la cabeza, una lágrima solitaria recorrió el camino de su cara. Empujó la puerta con fuerza, salió a la calle y la cruzó.

Trató de sonreír, en el umbral de la cantina estaba su pelirrojo novio.

-Sasori – dijo en voz baja, se aclaró la garganta - ¿Vienes por algo?

-Sí – dijo con seguridad, sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura– Vengo por ti.

Y mientras se perdían en un mar de besos y caricias, en el armario trasero de la oscura cantina, Sasori limpió el rastro de la lágrima que alguien muy diferente a él había provocado.

* * *

Hinata se vistió de forma abrigadora. Después del incidente con Sasuke, en el que no había podido cubrirse de forma adecuada, evitaba salir con bata (no importaba que tan larga fuese) y se vestía dentro de las duchas, así que cargaba con su propia ropa.

El clima estaba tan nublado como en verano, aunque lo que se acercaba, era el invierno.

Se abrochó con cuidado el abrigo, se colocó las botas y una bufanda.

No tenía planes de buscar a nadie, al menos por ahora. Le entregaría el anillo a Sasuke si lo veía cerca, por que sentía que Sasuke huiría de ella, como había hecho desde hace tiempo.

Con la esperanza de que la jardinera de la azotea estuviera un poco soleada, se arriesgó a salir al aire libre y frío.

Un remolino de hojas la recibió, evitando que viera por unos momentos. El otoño estaba finalizando y la ciudad entera se encontraba tapizada de hojas naranjas y amarillas, haciendo un bello contraste con la claridad de la atmósfera que se respiraba en ese lugar tan alto.

Casi se sobresalta, inmediatamente después del alegre torbellino de hojas, sus ojos habían enfocado a Sasuke, justo frente a ella. Sintió que algo muy pesado caía en su pecho.

Sasuke sólo la miraba de ese modo tan peculiar, de esa forma tan intensa pero a la vez contenida, como si quisiera quemarla con la simple vista. Hinata creía que había una emoción o mensaje oculto detrás de esa mirada. Pero con esa intensidad no podía estar segura.

Ninguno rompió el silencio por unos momentos. Era simplemente, estar parados entre el viento y las hojas, lo que sentían que tenían que hacer en ese momento.

Una hoja solitaria sobrevoló el muro y voló errante, hasta atorarse en el cabello de Hinata.

Sasuke, lo observó un momento y luego acercó su mano al hombro de Hinata y sin titubear, tomó la hoja entre sus dedos y la liberó al aire. Observó su trayectoria aérea brevemente y luego la miró de nuevo. Hinata había bajado la cabeza, pues la imagen imponente de Sasuke había vuelto a impresionarla.

Ya que ella tenía una mano en el bolsillo, sintió entre sus dedos el frío contacto de la plata. Y recordó.

Dudando aún, lo sacó del bolsillo de su largo y elegante abrigo y lo sacó al frío aire otoñal. Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente se preguntaba por qué ella tenía el anillo o ya lo había adivinado.

Él extendió la mano y ella depositó ahí la pequeña argolla. La piel de Sasuke estaba más clara que nunca. Sasuke nunca dejaría de ser tan perfecto.

Sasuke cerró la mano.

-Ya no significa nada – dijo mirando lejos, al horizonte. La brisa agitó sus cabellos y su expresión estuvo dura por un momento.

- Ella...- Hinata iba a continuar pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-...nunca cambiará – dijo con serenidad – Hace tiempo que debió devolverlo.

Te dijo algo parecido.  
Hinata asintió suavemente.

-¿Te lo dijo todo?

-Sí – susurró melancólica, mirando sus botas. Recordaba la historia y se le hacía muy triste.

- Ella se irá – dijo Sasuke de repente – Por el siguiente.

Hinata no le preguntó por qué pensaba eso, ni mucho menos. Era la primera vez que Sasuke llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación. Aunque seguía preguntándose por qué no la había evitado, Sasuke no parecía nostálgico ni preocupado ni triste. Sólo estaba tranquilo y tan sereno como siempre.

-Eres muy torpe para ocultar lo que piensas.

Casi se sobresalta, si no fuera por el tono grave de su voz, que la tranquilizaba. Sasuke siempre podía ver lo que pensaba, tan fácilmente como si lo estuviera leyendo. Sasuke la conocía mejor que ella misma, aunque...¿Realmente Sasuke quería hablar con ella?

- Y eso forma parte de sus encantos.

Hinata levantó abruptamente la cabeza al escuchar una voz que no conocía, pero tenía la impresión de haber escuchado antes. Era agradable de oír y tan serena como la de Sasuke, pero la diferencia era la madurez impresa en la nueva, con un toque de pícara expresividad.

Un hombre sereno, de cabellos plateados y relucientes con el débil sol, se acercó a ellos a través del tapizado colorido del suelo.

Tenía una cara madura, pero no podía ser demasiado mayor.

Un suéter de cuello de tortuga ocultaba la parte inferior de su cara y cubría totalmente su cuello.

Sonrió, o eso le pareció a Hinata. Luego se volvió a Sasuke.

-Tiempo sin verte – dijo con gravedad.

Sasuke asintió.

-Hola, Hinata – dijo mirándola de nuevo, sonriendo con felicidad evidente – Has crecido mucho.

Hinata trató de no parecer grosera cuando pensó: ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué siento que lo conozco?

Asintió para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se armó de valor por fin.

-Disculpe... ¿Lo conozco?

* * *

¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué odiaron?


	19. Todos contra Hinata

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz ^^ pronto habrá más cambios y espero que les guste este arreglo!

* * *

-Disculpe... ¿Lo conozco?

-Podría decirse que sí – respondió Kakashi – Aunque evidentemente, no me recuerdas. – le tendió la mano en un ademán cortés. Ella vio la mano, vio a Sasuke y titubeó.

-Yo...

-Acércate – le pidió amablemente el peliplata.

Ella lo hizo lentamente.

- Sólo confía.

Sasuke volvió a observar el paseo diario de las calles, con aire ausente. Ignoró a la pareja con naturalidad.

Hinata desvió la vista, incómoda.

-Aunque, por lo que veo, alguien aquí está un poco falto de modales.

Miró a Sasuke, que lo ignoró de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con falsa inocencia, el toque de ironía se hizo presente - ¿No te enseñaron desde pequeño a saludar a las damas?

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, tal vez murmurando un puñado de incoherencias.

-Pues bien – dijo repentinamente serio – Voy a ponerte el ejemplo.

Se acercó a Hinata, tanto que ella sentía su respiración en la coronilla. Kakashi era más alto que ella.

Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse. Era lógico sólo para él, por que pensaba hacer algo que sacara a Sasuke de su enfurruñamiento. Sabía por qué su ex alumno estaba así y quería tomar cartas en el asunto, algo que lo desorientara totalmente, que lo sacara de sus casillas si era necesario.

Levantó con un dedo la barbilla de la inmóvil Hinata.

Le plantó lentamente un beso en la mejilla, notando lo tensa que se ponía. Notó cuando Sasuke se acercó, casi pudo sentir las oleadas de cólera que de él emanaban.

Soltó a Hinata y se alejó unos pasos de ella. Había tenido la _**enorme**_ tentación de haberla besado en serio, pero ella era demasiado inocente, la culpa no era de ella. Algo lo detuvo cuando iba a hacerlo. Además, no quería propasarse y darle una mala impresión cuando lo que más necesitaba era ganarse su confianza. Ese pequeño gesto había bastado para hacer reaccionar a Sasuke.

- Buenos días, Hinata chan – agregó suavemente. Se separó.

Hinata, casi inmóvil, roja como nunca, tardó en pensar. Sus ojos estaban estáticos por la sorpresa. ¿Se había imaginado que los labios de ese casi desconocido habían intentado besarla pero después habían cambiado de dirección? Aún no sabía quién era él.

-B-buenos días- tartamudeó. Sintió la mirada amenazante de Sasuke clavada en su nuca. No se atrevió a voltear.

-Sasuke – dijo cortante su mentor - He venido a saludarlos amablemente y tú no estás participando en la conversación.

-Hmp.

- Podrás reclamarme cuando quedemos solos.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, taladrando fuertemente con la mirada a su antiguo profesor.

En su cabeza seguían corriendo y arrollando la razón que le quedaba, pensamientos del estilo ofensivos, sin pensarlo si quiera.

"_Estúpido Kakashi pervertido"_

Miró a Hinata, lo que terminó de calmarlo. Estaba muy confundida, nerviosa. Había sido incapaz de reaccionar, aunque no lo graba entender por qué, después de todo, Kakashi no la había besado.

Sasuke sabía que en familias como las de ambos, demostrar afecto o saludar significaba un simple apretón de manos, cuando mucho – Y eso si existía la confianza suficiente, – Un ligero abrazo. Y él sabía que Kakashi no desconocía esas reglas de contacto nulo.

Kakashi lo miraba con ligereza, como incitándolo. No parecía arrepentido, claro que no. Lejos de eso, sonreía, aunque sólo Sasuke podía adivinarlo con facilidad. Lo intuía. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Hinata se apartó para dejar que ese hueco lo ocupara Sasuke, pero éste no parecía interesado en participar.

-¿Y? – espetó el mayor, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Pues bien – dijo conciliador el peliplata al no recibir respuesta, no le gustaba hacer monólogos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?

-Hmp – obtuvo como toda respuesta.

-Te lo he preguntado.

-No tengo por qué contestar.

-Ya veo – suspiró.

-¿Confías en Hinata lo suficiente, Sasuke? ¿Dejarías que se enterara de lo que sólo va dirigido hacia ti?

Asimilando la fuerte información, lanzada de sopetón, Sasuke no respondió enseguida. Sus ojos y su mente parecían estar en otro lugar muy lejano. La miró de la misma forma contenida de la otra vez, Hinata bajó la vista al sentirse observada. No quería oír la respuesta, verse rechazada nuevamente. No quería, por que sabía que ella no era confiable, pero tenía miedo de comprobar que el resto del mundo lo consideraba así.

Una profunda tristeza y decepción surcó su cara como un rayo de luz. Y permaneció ahí, mientras sufría las miradas aplastantes de ese par de hombres.

Hinata no era entrometida, no le gustaba contar historias que no fueran suyas, él lo sabía. Él lo pensaba

Y... pero si...

¿Pero si volvía a verse traicionado? ¿Si su confianza era inmerecida, tendría alguna opción?

Sasuke sabía las respuestas de todos y nunca se mostraba dispuesto a arriesgarse demasiado por causas que a su parecer, no valían la pena.

Aunque no lo sabía, presentía de lo que iba a hablar Kakashi. O tal vez, sólo lo estaba probando, como aquel entonces cuando él, Naruto y Sakura demostraron ser un equipo unido.

Ahora, sólo quedaban pedazos de ello.

E invadido por una fuerza diferente, una impulsividad pocas veces vista de forma tan particular, contestó.

-Sí.

Ella abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Los subió para cerciorarse de que no estaba mintiendo, que todo era como ella lo había escuchado.

No encontró falsedad en Sasuke y una aceptación cálida invadió su pecho. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, causado por el agradecimiento.

Kakashi volvía a sonreír.

-Extraño reencuentro – añadió distraídamente, mirándolos –Aunque por lo que veo, ustedes dos ya se conocían.

Nadie dijo nada.

-En serio – insistió inocentemente – es una absoluta novedad.

Hinata notó una atmósfera tensa. Sabía que sólo estaban probando a Sasuke, así que supo que estaría mejor en otro lado.

-Hasta luego – sonrió amablemente a los hombres y se dio la vuelta.

Volteó sorprendida, no sabía por qué Kakashi la sujetaba de la muñeca de esa manera. La atrajo a sí con delicadeza.

-Hasta luego, Hinata chan.

Le besó la coronilla y la soltó. Hinata caminó medio desorientada, haciendo eses, hacia la escalerilla.

No se volvió ni un poco, pero no pudo evitar lo que escuchó decir a un Sasuke muy airado:

-¿Sigues leyendo revistas pornográficas?

-¡No son revistas! – Lo corrigió el mayor - ¡Es un libro!

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Ahora que estamos solos, Sasuke, no vine sólo por ti. Aunque has causado muchos problemas.

- No he hecho nada – dijo con serenidad el moreno.

- Es fácil negarlo cuando el daño ya está hecho. Dime algo Sasuke, responde con la verdad, ¿Alguna vez la quisiste?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

-¿Y? – su aparente calma hubiera sido perfecta e impenetrable si el hombre que ahora tenía a su lado no lo hubiera comprendido y conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos habían sufrido.

-Ya viste a Sakura – intuyó Sasuke – Puede verse en tu cara.

-Bueno, sí – aceptó – Fue una pequeña decepción. Lo que me toca decir es que no estás exento de culpas.

-Como sea– dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eh, qué es esto? – dijo Kakashi, mirando el anillo plateado, que Sasuke había dejado en la bardilla de piedra. Lo tomó y lo examinó sin que Sasuke se inmutara. -¿Es lo que pienso?

- No lo creo – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, quitándoselo de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿No le pedirás matrimonio a Hinata chan? ¿Eh? Sasuke estuvo aturdido por un momento. ¿Que él qué? ¿Qué de Hinata?

-No – respondió de inmediato. ¡Qué idea tan absurda!

- Tu relación con ella se ve prometedora – aseguró Kakashi en un suspiro, haciendo gestos con las manos – Mucho mejor que con Sakura.

-Deja de hablar de ella – lo interrumpió bruscamente – No lo hagas para que la perdone y regrese.

-No lo hago por eso. No tengo la menor duda de que no tienes esas intenciones, digo que deberías decirle a Hinata-chan que no fue su culpa el que la ignoraras.

- ¿Y por qué debería?

-Alguien tan sensible, Sasuke necesita saberlo. Ella sigue creyendo que fue su culpa. Ahora que lo pienso...

Sasuke lo meditó un momento.

-Fue su culpa.

-Fue "por su causa" – corrigió el Hatake – No "por su culpa" aunque tampoco es su culpa que no soportes que se acerque demasiado a tí. Te hace desear ser mejor para ella, ¿no es cierto? Y te alejas cuando te das cuenta de que no conseguirás serlo.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Qué hay del beso? – preguntó como si nada, ignorando las anteriores palabras de su sensei – Si lo hiciste por mí, olvídalo.

-¿Por qué? Fue divertido, de cualquier forma. Estaba pensando también en...

Sasuke le dio la espalda, con intenciones de marcharse.

-¿No quieres saber los detalles? Mikoto sama se reunirá con Hinata chan.

Instintivamente, Sasuke se giró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kakashi sonreía.

Con pasos lentos, Sasuke volvió al lado del Hatake mientras él le decía algo importante en voz baja.

**

* * *

**

Sus pensamientos subían, bajaban y se mezclaban en un volumen cada vez más alto, como un enloquecido dial de una vieja radio conectada a su mente, siguiendo el ritmo vertiginoso. Pasaban de un acontecimiento a otro, ignorando las fechas. Se detenían por un momento en Mikoto sama y madre y rebotaban enseguida a su propio rol en todo ese escandaloso asunto. Recibió la hora de la comida con ansiedad contenida, sus ojos no se detenían en ninguna cosa más de un segundo. Pensaba que unos ojos terribles estaban clavados en su nuca y preparados para amenazarla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se deshizo de la sensación, aunque un pequeño sentido de alerta se conservaba sospechando.

No subió a la azotea, aunque tal vez fuera mejor calmarse y respirar profundo unas cuantas veces, pero no lo hizo. Iba a lidiar con eso ella sola, por primera vez y sería mejor acostumbrarse.

Tal vez Sasuke necesitaba más de la tranquilidad que ella, Hinata lo sabía, era una persona reservada a la que le gustaba el silencio en vez de un imparable torrente de palabras, coincidían. Sasuke tenía suficientes cosas qué pensar.

Aunque mientras bajaba la escalinata con lentitud y cuidado, ignorando las punzadas de sus piernas, se dio cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, que _quería _estar con él. ¿Sería para compartir tranquilidad?

Miró a la cafetería, examinó el interior para decidir por cuál de las doce puertas de cristal entraría para encontrar una mesa vacía.

La cafetería, en sí, era un bello edificio redondo de limpio cristal decorado con formas delicadas y bellas. Tenía doce puertas, alrededor del círculo, una amplia cocina con barra oculta para los compradores y muchas sillas y mesas individuales.

Empujó con esfuerzo una puerta, tras ver cerca una silla vacía.

Para su sorpresa y la de Ino, Temari y Shikamaru, coincidieron justo al lado.

Shikamaru parecía estar controlando una situación delicada, vigilando a cada lado, como esperando a que llegara un enemigo.

Ino lloraba sobre el hombro de Temari y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las balbucientes palabras de Ino le parecían pérdida de tiempo seguramente, por que no llegaba a ningún lado quejándose. A Hinata se le hizo curioso que se fuera a casar con Shikamaru, aunque conocía el temperamento de su amiga y no le caían bien los quejumbrosos.

Temari, aparentemente aliviada, le hizo una seña y Hinata se acercó. Al levantar la perlada mirada lila, se dio cuenta de que casi toda la atención ajena estaba presente en ellos.

Shikamaru empezó a decir algo vagamente, pero Temari la interrumpió con energía.

-Es cuestión de tiempo, van a agarrar a ese sujeto y ya veremos quién llora por él.

Shikamaru le hizo lugar y se dedicó a explicarle en voz baja que algo le había pasado a Sakura.

-Esa problemática – dijo refiriéndose a Ino – Se culpa por no haberla cuidado más.

Hinata observó con pena el triste espectáculo. Cuando un pelirrojo apareció por la misma puerta cercana y cruzó el espacio que los separaba con pasos largos y decididos, sobraba decir que la despreocupación de su masculina cara era más que notable, casi exhalando un silbido juguetón y rítmico.

Ino reaccionó de inmediato. Se levantó de los brazos de Temari y lo encaró furiosa, como una fiera. Sus ojos destellaron, lo que pareció causar diversión en él.

Ino titubeó un instante para estrellar con fuerza su puño en la cara de Sasori, pero ése mismo instante le valió a él para evitarlo y hacerse a un lado después de sujetarlo.

-Eh, tranquila – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – No queremos que las cosas se pongan tensas, ¿o sí?

-No pueden estarlo más, miserable imbécil – gruñó Ino entre dientes, fulminándolo.

Temari, Shikamaru y Hinata se pusieron en pie inmediatamente, sintiendo las miradas del resto de la cafetería posadas con curiosidad en ellos.

-Qué sorpresa – confesó Sasori - ¡Y pensar que estaban peleadas! Ella lloraba por noches enteras por que tú le dijiste que no volviera a acercarse...

-Yo...- balbuceó Ino.

-¡Es increíble! – dijo soltando el puño de Ino y alzando los brazos de forma teatral hacia arriba, interrumpiéndola -¡Increíble ver hasta dónde llega la hipocresía, no? ¿No era ya muy tarde para preocuparte por ella o hacer las paces? A este ritmo, es normal abandonar a los amigos cuando están más necesitados, y de forma especialmente cruel, ¿No, Ino chan?

-Silencio –ordenó Temari con voz seca y serena, como si viniera debajo de una tumba.

Cuando Sasori la volteó a ver, no conservaba su mueca burlona, pero aún desafiaba.

-¿O qué?

Temari no dijo nada, pero Sasori entendió bien, sin lugar a dudas lo que Temari expresaba por sus ojos obscuros. Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella no dejó de fulminarlo silenciosamente con la mirada.

-Vete ahora que puedes – dijo por fin Temari, agregando fríamente: - Sabandija travesti.

-Si mi presencia molesta a las señoritas – rió – Sólo ignórenme. Estaré aquí sólo por un rato.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a necesitarte - observó Ino.

-Es cierto – admitió sobándose la barbilla –Si no quieren que la lleven a la cárcel...

-¡Tú! ¡Hijo de...!

-Cuida tus palabras, Yamanaka Ino – advirtió Sasori recalcando su nombre- Eso es algo que sólo se oye bien sin desentonar en las chicas rudas - y miró a Temari.

Hinata continuaba inquieta, titubeante, considerando el estado de las cosas.

-Haré que le implores por su perdón hasta el día de tu muerte- dijo Ino ignorándolo.

-Interpretas bien tu papel, Ino chan – dijo Sasori, aparentemente admirado – Pero ni tus palabras tienen el valor que necesitas.

Ino no lo soportó más, le tiró una rápida y dolorosa cachetada que resonó en todo el espacio acústico. Hinata contuvo el aliento.

-¡Tú, maldita perra! – dijo perdiendo la calma, una expresión fuera de sí, agresiva e incontrolada, ocupó su rostro con una mueca diabólica. Levantó sus manos, que seguramente eran recorridas por sangre que hervía en sus venas.

Shikamaru apartó a Ino y lo empujó hacia atrás sin fuerza, como si quisiera sólo quitarlo de encima.

-Un hombre no le debe pegar a una mujer – sentenció perdiendo el tono de aburrimiento en su voz. Hinata trataba de procesar, asombrada, la velocidad con la que había actuado. Hace sólo un momento, estaba a su lado.

Ante una mirada de Temari, Hinata sacó a Ino del lugar y después de haberla consolado, regresó preocupada. Cuando regresó, escuchó un fragmento de conversación amenazador, que comprometía algo importante.

-Yo no me arriesgaría – dijo gruñendo, haciendo un sonido rudo, como si el aire pasara a través de los dientes de un serrucho – No si pudiera perder a un hijo por una simple disputa en la que defiendes la reputación de dos...

-No hables así de ellas – lo cortó Temari, aparentemente tranquila.

Un destello filoso brilló en la mano de Sasori.

-Sácala – susurró con furia.

Shikamaru la apartó del camino a tiempo, como había hecho con Ino.. Temari se resignó. Era más que capaz de enfrentarse a él, pero quería demasiado a su bebé y no podía arriesgarse. Aún así, Shikamaru era un digno oponente, pero también temía perderlo.

-Te amo. Y te necesito – le susurró antes de irse.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa que sólo curvó una comisura de su boca. Cuando Temari se dio la vuelta, la jaló de la muñeca y le dio un beso en el cuello rápidamente.

Hinata se dio cuenta, en parte aliviada, en parte alarmada, de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Miró hacia la puerta cercana a las cocinas y divisó claramente otra figura masculina pelirroja, que con su sola presencia, disipaba cualquier presencia humana con sólo mirar.

Sonrió, Gaara era suficiente para calmar la situación.

Pero al voltear de nuevo hacia los dos hombres enfrentados, percibió una mirada de interés por parte de Sasori, que se acercó a ella de forma que Shikamaru no lo advirtió. Era un maestro del engaño y la manipulación.

Y de pronto, un lívido y tenso Shikamaru notó que Hinata y Sasori estaban frente a frente. Gaara se acercó a su paso, lento pero implacable. Mientras el Nara se liberaba de su momentánea parálisis, a causa de la sorpresa.

Sasori tomó un mechón de su largo cabello. Gaara se tensó, esperando algo para acercarse definitivamente, Shikamaru endureció su expresión al ver el cuchillo, que permanecía en la mano opuesta del atrevido pelirrojo. En ese preciso momento, la heredera se había convertido en una rehén.

Sasori sonrió, mientras Hinata no se explicaba nada de nada.

-Hinata, ¿Cierto?

A duras penas, Hinata asintió lentamente, pues acababa de ver el enorme cuchillo. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Sasori lo sacó y un destello arrancado al acero iluminó el tenso ambiente.

-Ah, ¿esto? – dijo despreocupadamente, acercándolo a ella, que inevitablemente, dio un paso atrás. Eso pareció divertirlo aún más.

-¿Sabes? – dijo soltando su cabello y acariciando con un dedo desde su mentón suavemente, provocando escalofríos hasta su cuello, donde paró y volvió a mirarla, disfrutando de la situación en la que se hallaba envuelta sin proponérselo – Eres muy bonita. Creo que no habrá inconveniente en salir un rato.

-Y-yo...- cerró los ojos con angustia. Estiró una mano hacia atrás con discreción, con cuidado, pero la puerta aún estaba lejos. Sintiéndose derrotada e indefensa, miró para tratar de ver escrita en la cara alguna sugerencia de Gaara o Shikamaru, pero encontró lo mismo que en su vacía mente.

Sasori exhibía una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó más a Hinata, rodeó con su brazo su frágil cintura, preparado para unirse a ella en un apasionado beso.

Levantó su mentón como lo hizo Kakashi, la examinó por una última vez, apretando el mango del cuchillo en la mano.

Pero una fuerza similar a una ola, los golpeó a ambos con una fuerza indecible.

Se separaron al instante, buscando equilibrio en otro lugar. Hinata, confundida y asustada, trastabilló hacia atrás (su instinto de supervivencia le aseguraba que era un lugar seguro, la dirección opuesta a la de su amenazante depredador) y observó entre aliviada y horrorizada, cómo Sasori caía hacia atrás sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo y derribaba una hilera de mesas hasta caer de espaldas. El aire se le escapaba. El cuchillo resbalaba por el suelo y Shikamaru tomaba posesión de él.

Y ella, a punto de estrellarse con la pared de vidrio, no estaba mucho mejor.

Rebotó graciosamente sobre algo duro. Miró hacia arriba y vio unos furiosos ojos negros.

-No la toques – escuchó. Sus ojos negros lanzaban advertencias a metros de distancia, alguien tonto hubiera sido capaz de valorarlas, pero no alguien cegado por la rabia. Sasuke se adelantó al ver que Sasori pretendía embestirlo, se puso a la par del pelirrojo, aunque ya sea por miedo o por otra cosa, cambió de táctica, y empujó con fuerza a Hinata.

Sasuke se volvió, atrapándola y la sujetó de los hombros con firmeza. Por la fuerza del impacto, ambos giraron y giraron en locas vueltas que le parecieron interminables a ella. Rompiendo el cristal, sintió que dolorosamente, trozos de vidrio se inscrutaban en su piel y otros simplemente se contentaba con rasgarla. Finalmente, cayeron sobre otros más y rodaron unos metros más, arrastrados por la fuerza del impacto. Todo quedó en calma improvisada y temporal, cuando Shikamaru le puso furiosamente un pie sobre el pecho a Sasori y lo amenazó con su propio cuchillo, (después del puñetazo que Gaara le dio, el cual lo tiró sin remedio y probablemente, le rompió la nariz)

Hinata se levantó lentamente, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había caído y se había interpuesto para que no se golpeara, y que estaba debajo de ella, con sangre y cortes en la piel marfilada y perfecta de su cara, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas surcaran su pálido rostro. Apartó con suavidad infinita (entre conmovida y conmocionada) unos mechones de su cara inanimada y herida. Sus manos aún estaban crispadas, como si siguieran sujetando sus delicados hombros. Se hizo a un lado, el peso de su cuerpo probablemente le haría más mal que bien a Sasuke. Preparada para gritar, para pedir ayuda, vio entre sus borrosas lágrimas como Ino y Temari corrían a su encuentro.

Sasuke le sujetó la muñeca. Había abierto los ojos y no había rastro de dolor en ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Hinata asintió, sintiendo algo en el estómago, Sasuke estaba bien, Sasuke estaba consciente, ¡Sasuke la había salvado y ahora estaba herido por su culpa! ¿No podía dejar de causar problemas?

Sasuke sonrió, curvando apenas las comisuras de los labios.

-Sa-Sasuke – balbuceó Hinata. Creyendo que en verdad se había golpeado con mucha fuerza y al parecer, estaba alucinando o algo parecido.

-Estás llorando – dijo más serio, observando a Hinata.

- Sasuke, tú...- no encontraba palabras para hacerle notar su situación actual.

-Estoy bien – repuso incorporándose hasta sentarse. Miró como Gaara hacía acto de presencia silenciosa y prefirió volver a mirar a Hinata.

Gaara le ofreció en silencio su mano para que se levantara. Hinata negó y miró nuevamente a Sasuke.

-Ustedes –dijo Ino, interrumpiendo la dramática atmósfera – Van directo a emergencias.

Llamó a otros doctores y los subieron a sendas camillas, aunque Sasuke bajó de ella y caminó, ante la irritada mirada de Tsunade. Hinata intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no la dejaron. Tras ponerla a dormir, sacaron cada trozo, cada esquirla de vidrio y cosieron lo más grave. Se notaba agitada aún bajo el sedante.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los médicos, en especial Sakura, la inspeccionaban atentamente. Se incorporó.

-No lo hagas, Hinata – dijo Ino, tratando de empujarla de vuelta – Puedes abrirte las puntadas.

-No estoy herida – Ino enarcó una ceja – B-bueno – se corrigió – No necesitaba puntadas.

-Necesitaste una – la informó Ino, extrayendo de su carpeta una fotografía. Se la mostró y la Hyuuga pudo ver en su costado una hilera de puntadas cuidadosamente cosidas. Se preguntó la gravedad y trató de contarlas, pero desistió. No se le hacía fácil soportar esa visión de sangre, yodo y agujas. ¡Agujas! Aunque ya no les temía tanto como cuando era una niña, le seguía produciendo una sensación de...oh... ¿como explicarlo? Bueno, malestar general. La boca se le secaba en seguida, las náuseas se agolpaban en su estómago y la sangre latía en las venas de sus brazos.

-No me moveré demasiado - le prometió a Ino, que se levantó como si fuera un resorte.

-Lo siguen cosiendo – le advirtió Ino.

-N-no importa – dijo ella, cubriéndose con una manta quirúrgica que parecía abrigadora y capaz de tapar mejor la bata que una chamarra – Tengo que agradecerle.

-Te acompaño – repuso Ino, agregando: - Parece que eres el blanco preferido de los malos – sonrió – Tendrás que tener más cuidado al salir.

Hinata sonrió.

-Tal vez.

-Aquí es – indicó – Te veré afuera. Procura no tardar demasiado, Tsunade te quiere evaluar, a ver si es un riesgo que tomes la cirugía la próxima semana.

Ella asintió. Ugh, cirugía.

Hinata entró con vacilación. Sasuke estaba sentado, en una mesa de observación, con los ojos cerrados. Un cirujano le cosía sin parar la espalda. Tenía el torso descubierto, así que cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Esperaba que las corrientes de aire no lo hicieran enfermar.

Cuando estuvo frente al dormido Sasuke, el cirujano la miró con extrañeza. Suspendió su labor por un segundo, en el que el muchacho abrió los ojos.

-¿Hinata? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿No acaban de coserte?

-Sí – dijo sorprendida – N-no...¿No te anestesiaron?

El cirujano soltó un resoplido y ella cayó en la cuenta, era Sai. Sasuke, por otro lado, no tomó la pregunta como algo que mereciera interés, pero Hinata esperaba.

-No – dijo al fin, mirando el techo – No dejé que me sedaran.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Que te pasa, Hinata? – Preguntó - ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Te duele?

-No – repuso evitando su negra mirada -¿T-te duele a ti?

-No – dijo con desenfado. -¿Viniste a convencerme?

Ella realmente estaba confundida.

-¿Convencerte?

-Sí, Hinata. Convencerme sobre esto. Dirás que fue tu culpa.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Lo fue – dijo en voz baja y dulce. No tenía valor de enfrentar a Sasuke, que lo negaría y la haría sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario, ella siempre sabría de quién fue la culpa.

-Sakura siempre ha sido hábil para causar problemas.

-Sasuke san – dijo Hinata, repentinamente alarmada. Tanto, que recobró el uso de los "san" - ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?

Sasuke evaluó su ansiedad un momento, Sai se congeló en su tardada operación y ella esperaba impaciente, evitando el tema anterior.

Por otra parte, el muchacho se la pensó, esperando encontrar las palabras correctas con un delicadeza hacia la Hyuuga que había comenzado a hacerse patente y única.

-Fue detenida por la policía – contestó después de un momento, Hinata se sobresaltó – Encontraron cargos y evidencias de drogadicción y distribución.

Hinata sintió mucha pena. Nunca creyó que Sakura pudiera hacer eso y recordando lo que oyó en la cafetería, dijo:

-Sasuke... ¿Es culpa de...? –Sin saber su nombre y tratando de jalar su recuerdo fuera de su mente, Sasuke la detuvo al comenzar a hablar.

-Eso suponen. Pero conociéndola, después de un tiempo lo hizo por voluntad propia. Es fácil influenciarla como hicieron con el alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas, probablemente también con la prost...

Una tos seca, proveniente de Sai, interrumpió su discurso poco amable. Era ya demasiado para que Hinata lo supiera. Aunque Sasuke no era de los que se dejan interrumpir, trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

- Y entonces... ¿Qué pasará ahora? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Sai terminó y Sasuke se levantó, recogió su camisa y la condujo fuera del cuarto. Sai terminando de reunir y limpiar sus instrumentos, no se interesó en lo más mínimo. Estaban ahora frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.

-Descansa – le ordenó como si no le hubiera preguntado nada. No estaba aún muy seguro de lo que haría, así que optó por evadir el tema.

-Pero...

- Sakura saldrá de esta – aseguró sin convicción.

-Yo...

-Hablaste con mi madre - completó él.

-Eh... sí...

- No te preocupes. Pospondrán por unos días la entrevista y la cirugía.

Hinata asintió. Se le acababan las preguntas.

-Estás exhausta – le recordó – Sólo métete a la cama.

Si algo estaba mal, Sasuke lo disimulaba por completo. Había estado muy amable todo el día, como si no quisiera hacerle sentirse mal, pero... ¿Por qué?

Sasuke adivinó más o menos lo que ella pensaba. Sin esperar a que le preguntara algo embarazoso, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta su cama.

No hubo demasiada fuerza en el proceso. Simplemente se hizo y Hinata estaba ya tapada, recargando dulcemente su cabeza contra la almohada y mirando a Sasuke. No parecía molesto por la observación. Hasta se acercó a la cabecera para escucharla murmurar entre sueños y realidad:

Ella volteó. Estaban muy cerca, ella tenía los ojos entornados por el sueño pero estaba completamente consciente cuando le dijo :  
- Lo siento por Sakura san – murmuró – Ella tenía tantos...

El sedante le ganó y su cabeza cayó inanimada sobre su pecho.

Sasuke se la acomodó con gentileza. Decidiendo algo, se levantó e ignoró a Kakashi, que seguía sujetando al sujeto contra la pared de forma brutal. Salió sin que le importare ese estúpido y lo que había hecho con la otra molestia pelirosa.

No, lo que iba a hacer no era por ella.

**

* * *

**

-Sakura Haruno – dijo el oficial con voz monótona,

-Largo – susurró ésta.

-Queda libre bajo fianza – respondió el policía. Sacó unas llaves y la reja se deslizó con estrépito. Sakura salió, aunque no se lo creía. Escuchó los horribles gritos y gemidos de las reclusas y se estremeció. Tenía todos los cargos, de hecho era culpable de otros delitos (claro que eso no lo aceptaría si le preguntaban) .

-¿Quién...? ¿Ino? ¿Temari?

Al divisar una cabellera pelirroja tuvo una horrible idea, ese hombre, el que la había acusado...¿La liberaría para burlarse más? ¿Para usarla un poco más?

Pero fue una falsa alarma. Ni siquiera era una cabellera, si no un bolso.

Los alucinógenos estaban haciéndole bromas, después de todo, continuaba con sus efectos. Vio el ceño fruncido del carcelero al ver sus pupilas dilatadas.

¿Sasuke?

-Esto es lo último que haré por ti – le susurró antes de abandonar el lugar con pasos duros.

Ella avanzó y se deslumbró ante la luz del sol.

- ¿Por qué? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ni siquiera lo hiciste por mí!

-Es cierto – dijo volteándose a verla por última vez – No lo hice por ti.

El auto aceleró y se perdió de vista pronto.

-Sakura Haruno – continuó el hastiado oficial – Se le ha retirado la licencia médica.

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Sakura pudo inspirarle una mirada de compasión antes de marcharse con la cabeza baja, arrastrando los pies y sorbiendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Pobre chica – susurró el oficial antes de entrar nuevamente.

* * *

¿Me odian? ¿Quieren demasiado a Sakura? Lo siento! pero tengo mis planes :)

¡Comenten! :D estaré muy agradecida


	20. Las mujeres sólo preocupan

¡Gracias por su aceptación! Son ya 20 caps... ¿Quieren un beso entre ellos? Jijiji curiosidad

* * *

Cuando Sasuke regresó al hospital, se encontró con que su madre había sido transferida a otro cuarto, lo cual lo inquietó mucho y corrió, evitó camillas, escaleras y toda clase de enfermos ataviados con sus respectivas batas. Finalmente, llegó al pasillo que le indicó una temblorosa Shizune, que parecía atravesar una crisis nerviosa. Se quedó helado en el acto. Era la planta para los enfermos con etapa terminal, los que ya no recibían tratamientos, si no calmantes y morfina. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y vio el expediente colocado arriba y lo cogió.

_Mikoto Uchiha_ leyó sintiendo algo pesado en su estómago, similar al plomo que usaba cuando salía a bucear y tuvo el mismo efecto, lo hundió un poco. Decidió sentarse en la banca dispuesta ahí, a su lado y la sensación de que sus venas transportaban sólo sangre congelada que raspaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una lija se hizo más poderosa..

_Conteo de plaquetas: Muy bajo._

_Diagnóstico: Leucemia linfática crónica_ _Tiempo estimado de vida: 30 días._

-Un mes – murmuró el joven.

El expediente resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo con un ruido amortiguado. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió con desesperación. Sus dedos se crisparon reflejando la marejada de sentimientos que en ese momento, era lo único en lo que ponía atención. Resolvió hacerse fuerte, ponerse derecho y borrar esa expresión. Había venido a verla, no a lamentarse. A ella no le gustaba que se lamentara sobre nada. Pero tampoco le gustaba que fingiera. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo rápidamente, dando una violenta media vuelta al final. Se mareó un poco. Pero no le importó demasiado. Consideró abofetearse o incluso meter la cabeza al cubo que estaba ahí, junto con un trapeador, pero eso era demasiado. Sólo tenía que entrar y platicar con ella, como hacía todas las tardes desde que la habían ingresado por malestares "comunes" Ahora veía que su enfermedad no tenía nada de inofensivo, pero tal vez sí de común. Miles de personas morían por leucemia, pero precisamente a él decidían arrebatarle su madre. ¿Existía Dios? ¿Buda? ¿Mahoma? ¿Alguien con el poder suficiente de no permitir que esa mujer tan amable partiera de este mundo con dolor y nostalgia?

Sasuke no lo sabía y tampoco creía en ninguna religión o secta. A pesar de haberse criado católicamente, según los dictámenes de su madre, nunca había tenido la suficiente fe para corroborar sus opiniones. Mikoto si creía en Dios. La había visto rezar en la mañana, para agradecer el día, ofrecerle su trabajo y alimento y murmurar plegarias por la noche, antes de dormir para agradecerle vivir y pedir favores para su familia... ¡Si sanaba, haría todo lo posible por ser una buena persona! Incluso, si se lo pedía Mikoto, ¡se enclaustraría y se convertiría en monje! Entró, finalmente y arrastró los pies al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Fugaku estaba ahí, sosteniéndole la mano a una sonriente Mikoto, que escuchaba lo que le estaba leyendo su esposo. El cuarto estaba totalmente cubierto de ramos de flores, exóticas y comunes. Caras y accesibles. El perfume del conjunto floral era increíble, incluso recordó la fragancia en Hinata y entonces lo confirmó, había ido a ver a su madre. ¿Pero para qué?

-Hola – saludó Mikoto suavemente, haciendo una seña para que se acercara – Estoy agradecida de tener aquí a ambos. Fugaku se levantó y le estrechó la mano a su hijo. Siguió un abrazo incómodo, que tenían que darse en cada rara ocasión en la que se veían y Mikoto presenciaba. Fugaku era un desconocido para él, de modo que acompañó el saludo con un mordaz reclamo:

-Fugaku.

-Sasuke – escuchó a su vez.

Rápidamente deshicieron el abrazo y tomaron asiento a cada lado de la convaleciente.

-Gracias por las flores – agradeció con una sonrisa aún más dulce que la anterior y señaló las flores más cercanas a ella. Sasuke dio una seca cabezada. -Incluso Hina chan vino hace un rato – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo - ¡Ha crecido tanto! Es muy hermosa... Y espero que la trates bien, ella lo vale y lo necesita.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo. Sintió que su padre lo miraba una vez más y le lanzó la mejor de sus miradas indiferentes.

-¿Ya la conocías? – preguntó Sasuke proponiéndose parecer lo más desinteresado posible. Funcionó.

-Sí –dijo – Intenté convertirme en su tutora pero ese terco de Hiashi no lo aceptó. La conozco desde que nació, por que su madre y yo compartimos cursos desde el instituto – su voz se hizo seria, formal – Debes saber esto. Cuando murió, Hinata tenía alrededor de cinco años. Hiashi fue muy cruel, yo no me esperaba que la llevara a identificar su cuerpo. Sasuke abrió los ojos. ¡Con que eso había sido, exactamente! Ese Hiashi... se había atrevido a golpearla y en ese instante, su repulsión creció al saber de lo que había sido capaz. - Después de eso, la tranquila y dulce personalidad de Hinata cambió. Le tenía miedo a todo, no pude convencerla de que contaba conmigo. Estaba totalmente cambiada. Su educación se retomó como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces llegó su hermana Hanabi.

-Pero es imposible – dijo Sasuke.

-Hermana adoptiva, es imposible que la madre muerta hubiera conservado sano el feto, por que sí estaba embarazada. Es una hija ilegítima, que Hiashi tuvo con una de las sirvientas. Decidió conservarla y no está a la luz el escándalo. Aquí creen – bajó la voz – Que nació unas pocas horas antes de su muerte, por que tenía seis meses.

Sasuke asimiló todo con rapidez.

-Y Hinata es muy amable, además –dijo con voz soñadora, pero realista al mismo tiempo – Es toda una dama y me gustaría que viniera de nuevo pronto.

-La traeré – dijo Sasuke enseguida.

Mikoto sonrió. -Estaba esperando, Sasuke, a que me dijeras por tí mismo por qué estás tan magullado, pero no pareces querer contarlo.

- Un sujeto desagradable –gruñó Fugaku – Hiciste bien al golpearlo, muchacho.

-No lo golpeé – gruñó en respuesta el menor – Sólo evité que matara a Hinata.

-¡Dios mío! – dijo Mikoto, soltando por segunda vez la mano de su esposo - ¿Intentaron hacerle daño a Hinata?

- Ya pasó todo – le explicó con desgana el menor – Fue el ex- novio de Sakura, que se puso celoso.

- Hablando de ello, no he visto que estés con ella. ¿No quedaron como amigos?

- Se volvió insoportable – aludió en su defensa. – Pero quedamos en términos cordiales.

- Ya veo – dijo en voz baja, decepcionada. – Sasuke, por favor cuida a Hinata.

¿Le estaba dando una especie de encargo tipo-antes-de-morir? Era demasiado. Pero se levantó, al ver que quería hablar con Fugaku a solas, y entrevió en los ojos del hombre que tiempo atrás consideró su padre, la misma clase de tristeza que sintió al averiguar el estado de Mikoto Uchiha. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y permitió que la fachada tan pulcramente mantenida se desmoronara. ¿Podría soportarlo?

* * *

Entró y vio que Hinata estaba nuevamente despierta. Neji, su primo- guardaespaldas acababa de salir acompañado de otro par de personas. Así que podía tomarse la libertad de estar a solas con ella, pero se lo pensó mejor y no entró enseguida. Durante ese tiempo, Hinata siguió recordando la conversación que Mikoto y ella habían mantenido en un aura de silencio y congoja por parte de ella y seriedad y cariño maternal, por parte de Mikoto.

_-La última voluntad de tu madre, Hinata – dijo titubeante – Fue que no te casaras con Sasuke._

_Cuando vio la cara infinitamente sorprendida y confundida de la menor, que se había quedado sin habla, aclaró:_

_-Cuando ambos nacieron, se acordó por el consejo de tu clan y la sugerencia de mi padre, que ambos se casaran al llegar a la edad adulta, se aprobó enseguida por parte de tu padre, pero nosotros nos la pensamos mejor._ _Yo quería que Sasuke se dedicara a estudiar lo que quisiera, , a recorrer el mundo, a ser libre de los compromisos de nuestra vida que ya de por sí, sufría Itachi. Él tenía que ser diferente, por su bien y tener la libertad de elegir. Al cabo de un tiempo, tu madre y yo platicamos sobre eso, ella se oponía claramente y yo no estaba segura de querer sellar un pacto así de importante a la ligera. La única forma en la que lo logró, fue dejando expresa y cuidadosamente escrito en su testamento. "Bajo ningún concepto, se unirán en matrimonio Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke" si por algún motivo se cambiaban el nombre, se desaprobaba la unión. Retiró sus bienes de la compañía y te los dejó a ti, cuando cumplieras 21. Aquí y ahora te entregaré el testamento, frente al testigo Hatake Kakashi._

_Kakashi salió de las sombras en silencio y lejos de sonreír, asintió y le ayudó a abrir el sobre a Mikoto._

_-No será viable hasta que cumplas 21. – dijo en otro susurro – Y ahora, Kakashi, debes salir de esta habitación, para que pueda hablar con ella._

_Así lo hizo y desde entonces, la conversación se volvió más amena._

_-Me han dicho que conoces a Sasuke – dijo sonriendo._

_-S-sí – dijo después de titubear._

_-Bien. No quería que se conocieran sabiendo que tal vez tendrían que casarse. ¿Cómo te parece mi hijo? ¿Te ha tratado bien?_

_-Sasuke san es una buena persona- dijo con un leve sonrojo – En varias ocasiones ha cuidado de mí, aunque no fuera mi intención pedírselo._

_-Ya veo – dijo lentamente - ¿Son amigos?_

_Hinata titubeó._ _-Sí – dijo al fin._

Pero sus pensamientos revueltos se disiparon, tal vez asustados al ver entrar al mencionado. Parecía muy preocupado, pero adoptó una expresión diferente cuando estuvo a su lado, se dejó caer en la silla.

-¿Cómo estás ahora? – preguntó secamente, sin verla realmente.

-B-bien – dijo ligeramente asustada al ver la poco común actitud de su "amigo" Por fin él levantó la vista y la vio con una sonrisa. Ella volvió la cabeza a otro lado enseguida.

-Estás muy roja – dijo - ¿Regresó tu fiebre? -Sasuke... – dijo nerviosa, Sasuke se acercó para colocar su mano en la frente de la Hyuuga, esquivando los ademanes que ella hacía para impedirlo

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Sasuke finalmente se puso firme y sostuvo sus brazos, con la mano libre tocó la fiebre de la Hyuuga.

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra- dijo de mala gana el Uchiha Volteó su mano y tocó su propia cara.

-N-no tengo fiebre – contestó atropelladamente. Sasuke vio que, graciosamente, la zona enrojecida parecía ser sus mejillas. Divertido, soltó sus delicadas manos y puso las suyas en las mejillas de ella. Estaban sorprendentemente calientes.

-No tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?- dijo divertido, tomando con cuidado su cabeza y la orientó hacia él, para ver su reacción – Sólo te puse nerviosa.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Trató de evitar sus ojos, por que se delataría.

-A-ahora...- dijo juntando sus dedos – Puedes responderme.

-Estoy bien – aseguró el Uchiha.

-Mikoto sama...- dijo decidida a contarle lo que le inquietaba – Etto... ¿qué piensas sobre... sobre la unión?

-¿Unión?

¿No sabía? ¡Uf! ¡No hubiera abierto la boca!

-Explícame, Hinata – dijo repentinamente interesado el joven, le puso toda su atención y notó cómo ella lo evadía de nuevo, pero si la Hyuuga era tan compasiva, optó por cambiar de estrategia

– Hinata...- bajó la voz y dejó que un poco de tristeza se impregnara en sus palabras -Acabo de ver a mi madre – continuó – No me dijiste que estaba en el edificio de los terminales.

-Sasuke – dijo a su vez la mujer, tristemente – Iba a decírtelo...

-¿En verdad me lo dirías? – preguntó secamente, apartando sus manos.

-Sí. Tú necesitabas saberlo. Sonaba muy segura, además era difícil pensar que fuera partidaria de las mentiras, con su muy- tímida-pero-honesta-actitud.

- ¿De qué hablaron? – dijo al parecer desinteresado – No tuvo tiempo de contarme su conversación entera.

-No creo que...

Sasuke comprendió y quedó callado un buen rato.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando un sobre intacto, oculto bajo un florero, lo cogió y leyó : - Oficinas de prensa...

Interesada, Hinata extendió la mano y él depositó ahí el sobre. Pero un momento después, él lo cogió nuevamente.

-Te ayudaré a abrirlo – ofreció. Le pasó la hoja mecanografiada y conservó el sobre.

-Es...una hoja de preguntas –le explicó – Lo que me preguntarán...- tragó saliva- en la entrevista. Sasuke la observó tercamente por unos instantes.

-¿Q-qué? – soltó tímidamente, junto con el aire que había sostenido mientras la miraba.

-Nada – dijo – Sólo recordaba. Se preguntó qué podría cambiar su semblante usualmente serio a uno de mayor dicha. Seguramente fue un buen recuerdo...

Aunque volviendo a la entrevista_..._recordó que había accedido por impulso, sin sacar conclusiones. Se había sentido presionada y lo consintió sin pensar.

Ahora se arrepentía.

* * *

Otros momentos después

* * *

Mirando desde la terraza, donde habían ido al convencer al joven de que estaba bien, de hecho mejor que él y que podía subir, comenzó una charla más tranquila, pero...

A unos metros, Sasuke había recibido una llamada telefónica. Tenía una mano en la frente, casi estrujando sus cabellos. Se ceño se crispaba con fuerza escalofriante.

-Eso le agradará mucho a la competencia – rebatió agresivamente, gritándole al auricular. Escuchó por un momento y luego se paró de golpe, empujando la silla de una patada hasta que se volcó y rodó por el suelo con estrépito. Hinata se sobresaltó.

-No les daremos esa satisfacción, no, no ¡escucha! No lo van a tener. Antes mueren en el intento.- pareció enojarse más con lo que oyó - ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Esto es tu culpa, no la mía!

Escuchó de nuevo con atención.

-Desvía su atención – dijo en voz baja, llena de autoridad – Dales una razón para centrarse en otra cosa y lo harán. Estás lejos, se olvidarán de ella.

En otro lapso de tiempo, parecía incapaz de hablar, hasta que lo hizo nuevamente con furia.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó - ¡Manda al diablo tu reputación! ¡Esto es más importante que todos los tratos que logres! ¿Sabes donde está ahora? ¡En terminal!

El interlocutor pareció decir algo que lo obligó a pensarlo a fondo.

-Me encargaré.

Colgó bruscamente, se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo sin cuidado y miró lejos, como queriendo arrojar su furia para que se quemara al sol que se ponía.

Hinata, recargada en la pared de enfrente, sentía que el derecho a pedirle que continuara hablando con ella no le pertenecía. Observó extasiada los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del ocaso, sintió una presencia fuerte frente a ella.

Él aún tenía una expresión mortífera, escalofriante.

Parecía que no se borraría demasiado pronto, así que apartó la vista. No tenía miedo. Pero no quería meterse en los asuntos del Uchiha, ésa era una faceta inconexa, que no concordaba ni con el Sasuke más impulsivo que había visto. Era desconocido, misterioso y arriesgado.

-¿Te doy miedo, Hinata?

Desorientada, se esforzó en esconder su ligero sobresalto. La respuesta era un rotundo no, ya lo sabía, pero la había tomado por sorpresa.

-N-no – dijo pasivamente. Y cierto, totalmente.

Él no lo creyó para nada. Pero no pudo ver que mentía.

-Pareces asustada – observó calmando su tono.

-No me asustas tú – dijo en un murmullo suave. Él pareció sorprendido.

-¿Ah, no? – de un movimiento rápido, plantó su mano en la pared, a u lado de la cabeza de Hinata. Su brazo estirado ante los ojos lilas le produjo una sensación de encierro. Pero no, no tenía miedo de él.

-No.

-Acabas de verme furioso, Hinata – le recordó – Me has visto dispararle a una anciana, pelear con casi una docena de auxiliares. ¿No crees que soy peligroso? ¿No crees que ya debería estar preocupada?

-No – negó en voz baja. Siempre había visto algo detrás de esas máscaras, aún estando totalmente segura, Sasuke no la convencería de lo contrario, aunque lo intentara.

-Entonces, definitivamente algo está mal dentro de tí.

Tal vez era cierto, lo había sospechado toda su vida.

-Puede que sea el instinto de auto conservación – susurró bajando la cabeza hasta el nivel de la de Hinata. Inhaló e involuntariamente, su fragancia lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos, retiró su mano de pared. Fue más capaz de controlar su furia y se puso a su lado de nuevo. Meditaron por unos instantes que parecieron horas.

-Tienes miedo de la oscuridad.

Hinata bajó la vista.

-Le temes a tu padre.

Dejó que su cabello largo ensombreciera su faz de ángel.

- Huyes de la muerte.

Cerró los ojos.

-No soportas el dolor.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de quitarse del campo de visión del Uchiha.

-Estás aterrada por la próxima cirugía.

-Sí –respondió.

-Tienes miedo de todo eso.

-B-basta.

-¿Y no me tienes miedo a mÍ?

-No, Sasuke.

Se notó el cambio de atmósfera. Se aligeró la tensión, antes tan tangible y relajándose, Hinata miró a Sasuke y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Sasuke, sobraba decirlo, estaba profundamente confundido, sumido en el desasosiego. Él la había tratado muy mal en el pasado, le había gritado, le había recordado sus peores momentos, se había burlado de ella, relegándola y despreciándolo. La había hecho dudar de sí misma... ¿No era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que se alejara de él, asustada? O más aún, de odiarlo. Eran suficientes crímenes.

Sabía que ella no era masoquista, tal vez estaba un poco loca, la suposición más certera que se le ocurrió, es que se negaba a verlo como realmente era, que tenía una imagen equivocada de él.

¿Tal vez...?

¿Había omitido un detalle importante en su conocimiento de ella?

-Esperas demasiado de personas que no entiendes – dijo al fin, con su cara sumida en las sombras. Su voz era ronca y reflexiva.

Hinata lo consideró por un momento, no estaba muy segura de querer enfrentarlo. Volteó nuevamente y se encontró con una mirada profundamente oscura, pero llena de dudas, indecisa sobre algo. Sus ojos la miraron inquisitivamente por un momento, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de improviso. Temiendo un paro cardiaco, se tranquilizó mirando el techo.

-Estás pálida – comentó un momento después.

Invadida por una repentina vergüenza, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Sasuke sonrió. Intuía lo que había pasado, viendo con atención lo que había pasado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Sasuke se inclinó y estirando lentamente la mano, le apartó algunos mechones de la frente. Fue divertido verla sobresaltarse, confundida y roja.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Aún no tienes fiebre, pero será mejor que te devuelva antes de que enfríe.

Con obvia ingenuidad, pensó que la mano de Sasuke era cálida, confiable. Sasuke se la ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras miraba a otro lado.

Ella, sonrió, la cogió y se levantó con gracilidad.

-Sasuke san – dijo con sinceridad – No eres una mala persona.

-No pienses eso – gruñó, recordando que lo había escuchado antes. – Concéntrate en la entrevista.

¡Oh, cierto!

-¿Usarás esas preguntas? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Hinata sonrió compungida.

-Sasuke... ¿Pue-puedes ayudarme?

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, pero un instante depués sonrió triunfante.

* * *

En serio. ¿Quieren un beso? Comenten ^^


	21. ¡Tentativa! Besar a la heredera Hyuuga

¡Aquí estoy, de regreso! Hierba mala nunca muere, eso se me aplica...¿Y? Beneficio común, ¿no?

Gracias por sus excelentes comentarios, me hacen tan feliz que unas locas ganas de hacer adelantos se apoderan de mí y me pongo a escribir para actualizar éste y los otros fics. **Para los que me siguen en la Oportunidad de Taka**, me estoy concentrando en acabar esta historia, sí actualizaré pronto, no abandono ninguna historia.

Espero que les agrade la lectura!

* * *

En un alejado rincón de la avenida cuatro, más alejada del tránsito vehicular y el estruendo de los camiones de descarga que gruñían y lanzaban al aire sus pestíferos residuos quemados de combustible, Ino y Temari estaban sentadas frente a frente, cómodamente repantigadas en sillas sencillas pero elegantes del café al que acordaron ir hace tiempo.

El sol bañaba con fuerza la calle y caminar por la acera se había vuelto abrasador. En un contraste extraño con la zona en la que estaba situado el hospital, ya que en la zona de la arquitectónica e imponente construcción la temperatura disminuía en picada y era fácil que los pacientes permanecieran dentro.

El sol daba sus mejores rayos calientes antes de sumirse en el letargo profundo del invierno.

-¿Qué les ofrezco? ¿Ya consultaron el menú?

La camarera se acercó amigablemente, dedicando una sonrisa que pretendía romper el hielo de forma condescendiente. Sus pasos livianos apenas interrumpieron la atmósfera seria de la conversación entre las rubias amigas.

-Dos cafés – pidió Ino de forma igualmente educada y amigable. Aunque se sintiera culpable, arrepentida y deprimida, estaba bien educada y un descanso le había dado en qué pensar. Algo estaba cambiando y no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-¿Americano? – Dudó la camarera - ¿Express?

-Cargados – gruñó secamente Temari.

La mesera se inclinó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró rápidamente, intimidada por el tono de voz urgente y atemorizador de la voz de la rubia embarazada. Pero Ino no pareció incomodarse, se recargó con una sonrisa de gozo para que el sol le diera en la cara.

-Ugh – musitó Temari recargándose más en la silla y frotando su vientre con aire distraído – Esto del embarazo es realmente difícil de soportar.

Ino sonrió.

- Se pasa – dijo tranquilizadora – Y si tienes otro embarazo en mente, los síntomas se suavizarán.

Temari no respondió, tal vez por el ligero temblor de la voz de la doctora que se hizo patente a cada palabra emitida.

-Tu sí querías tener niños, ¿no? – preguntó Temari con cuidado, tanteando el terreno.

-Sí – confirmó Ino por lo bajo – Pero ahora que lo pienso realmente, creo que no podría. Soy muy inmadura aún, yo no quiero que...

-Descuida –la interrumpió Temari suavemente – Tengo tres años más que tú y aún pienso que seré un fracaso como madre.

Hubo un silencio reflexivo, que se rompió cuando los cafés llegaron en una bandeja, cuidadosamente depositados en la mesa con un tintineo.

-Me crié en un ambiente hecho para hombres duros, en la orilla del desierto – dijo Temari de repente, tocándose la barbilla con el aire de quien recuerda algo lejano y turbio – Mi padre vendía autos antes de ser alcalde y yo, como niña que era, desentonaba. Fui una desilusión, por que mi padre quería que su primer hijo fuera un hombre. No me prestaba atención, así que jugaba a armar motores y rodar tuercas, no a rodar carrozas de muñecas y jugar con la princesa que fue cisne. Nunca tuve un pastel rosa de cumpleaños ni moños o zapatillas de ballet. Yo era simplemente, como un niño más, a nadie le molestaba. Gaara nunca fue muy hablador, pero sabíamos que era inteligente. Así que el preferido, terminó siendo Kankurou, aunque no quiere heredar la compañía. Él tiene una mano especial con las programaciones, cuando era un bebé, armaba marionetas y a los 7 años terminó una con circuitos.

Miró a Ino con gravedad, como tomando nota del impacto de sus palabras.

-Yo no quiero que mi hija se convierta en algo que no quiere sólo por no tener opciones.

Ino no sabía qué decir. Sus ojos estaban desprovistos de esa chispa astuta que encontraba siempre un consuelo o una respuesta tenaz. Tenía un fuerte deseo de ayudar a Temari.

-No pienses así – dijo al fin – Eso no sucederá.

Temari la miró inexpresivamente.

-Ella estará bien, si se parece a su mamá – dijo con una sonrisa – Ella podrá elegir el camino que quiere seguir, por que tiene alguien que cuidará de ella como nadie, y cuando el momento llegue, estará totalmente segura de lo que desea, como la persona que la animó a decidir por sí misma.

Ahora ambas estaban sonriendo, conectadas por un lazo de amistad que cobraba más y más fuerza conforme pasaban los días.

-Que problemático – se escuchó desde abajo un momento después. Ambas buscaron la conocida fuente del sonido, sobresaltadas momentáneamente.

Shikamaru estiraba el cuello desde la cerca de la acera, donde se tenía una vista parcial de la terraza del café. Su cara se asomaba desde un macizo de flores, dándole un aspecto cómico.

-Van a insolarse así – dijo lentamente, con aburrimiento - ¿No pudieron encontrar un sitio mejor para intercambiar chismes?

Temari sonrió pícaramente.

- Tú no pudiste escoger un mejor sitio para ver, ¿cierto? – dijo mordaz, dándose cuenta de que desde la posición de Shikamaru sólo se podía

ver sus propias piernas descubiertas y las de Ino.

Shikamaru desapareció y entró unos momentos después, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Están más cómodas así? –preguntó al acercarse a la mesa.

Fue sólo un momento, pero ver a Shikamaru después de tanto tiempo y aún más de lo que pasó, provocó un incómodo temblor en el vientre de Ino.

Bajó la mirada, estaba segura de que ellos estaban teniendo un saludo íntimo, del que ella no debía ser testigo.

-Ino – dijo Temari fingiendo no darse cuenta para no incomodarla más – Vamos a regresar al hospital. ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-No, gracias – dijo girando para encontrar su bata, que dejó colgada en el respaldo – Prefiero caminar.

-No – dijo sin hacerle caso – Caminar con éste sol sólo te derretirá los tacones.

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Temari sólo la jaló de la muñeca.

-Nada de nada – dijo al conducirla a una alta e intimidante camioneta, que limpia, encandilaba por los destellos que el sol arrancaba a la reluciente y chillante pintura.

-Sube – le pidió.

Shikamaru les ofreció la mano a Temari y a ella, con lo que se facilitó el trabajo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, Ino pensaba con aire ausente lo que pudo haber hecho si supiera en lo que repercutirían sus decisiones.

**

* * *

**

-Entonces, ¿tomarás el turno completo? – preguntó Tsunade, sentada detrás de su escritorio, mirando a un Kakashi distraído, parado en el umbral.

-Sí – dijo éste mientras se acercaba un poco más, con el aire del que tiene algo muy emocionante que hacer pero le parece aburrido – Pienso que me conviene mirar todo el día. Tú sabes... enfermeras novatas...exámenes de cuerpo completo...

Tsunade se frotó las sienes, al parecer tratando de contenerse.

-Sabes que eso me obliga a proporcionarte un cuarto aquí, ¿verdad?

-No estaba seguro – respondió Kakashi. –El gobierno me dio una casa cerca.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo de todas formas – gruñó escarbando entre su papeleo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias por tu generosidad –dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella gruñó.

-Ven, toma las llaves. – Kakashi se acercó obedientemente - Éstas son de las puertas exteriores, la reja, el depósito de cadáveres, el estacionamiento y los trasteros de los jardines. Ésta es de los vestuarios, baños, tu oficina, tu cuarto y la maquinaria. Ésta es una llave maestra, te da acceso a los cuartos, los comedores, la cafetería y la azotea. Ésta no la necesitarás, es de los quirófanos. Éstas son de las salas de tratamiento, ésta de recepción y ésta pequeña...

Se ruborizó.

-Espero que no tengas que usarla – dijo con un tono de voz forzado – Es sólo para emergencias y abre mi oficina y la puerta de mi casa.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Haré una copia –dijo bromeando mientras observaba las desnudas piernas cruzadas de la directora.

Tsunade lo captó al vuelo.

-Dije sólo para emergencias – aclaró – Pero supongo que será tu especialidad, ninja copia.

-Ha pasado un tiempo – dijo gravemente, sobándose la barbilla – Desde que me apodaron así.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta – se burló Tsunade – pero esta es una oportunidad perfecta para revivir la acción de tus viejos tiempos.

-No esperaba que atacaran a todos a mi regreso – dijo Kakashi desviando la vista.

Tsunade sonrió comprensiva.

- Me debías un favor – le recordó – Cuando esto termine, podrás tener una vida tranquila.

-Me da la sensación de que esto sólo empeorará – comentó Kakashi cuando estaba en la puerta.

-¡Espera! – gritó Tsunade - ¡Te falta el uniforme!

-Oh – dijo él, acercándose a ella, que buscó a tientas un momento dentro del armario de la oficina del conserje -¿Crees que te quede esto? ¿Qué talla eres?

Kakashi sólo lo tomó para alejarse rápidamente.

-Y ahí va –la escuchó decir – Mi nuevo jefe de seguridad.

Kakashi sonrió cerrando los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no se alegraba tanto de ver a la vieja Tsunade.

**

* * *

Sasuke marcó lentamente, lo que Hinata no sabía es que el moreno se estaba armando de paciencia para lo que venía. Una vez que le contestaron, las señales de molestia no desaparecían, más bien se incrementaban**

-Karin – dijo por fin, hastiado pero resoplando como un toro furioso – Necesito un favor.

Una charla animada e ininterrumpida estaba teniendo lugar del otro lado de la línea.

-Me debes una –sonó a recordatorio, con un toque de amenaza.

-Sí, debes encargarte de eso. Nadie más tiene que venir a entrevistarla. No, no voy a pagarte por eso. Para mañana.

Supuso que el trato estaba hecho, él tomaba riesgos y vencía, justo lo contrario. Le gustaba aprender de él y descubrir cada nueva respuesta inesperada. Él y todo lo que lo componía, era todo, todo lo que ella necesitaba y de lo que carecía. Él no nació para perder.

Era gracioso comparar y emparejarlos sólo para reír ante las kilométricas diferencias entre ambos, ver cómo ella se callaba las opiniones, fueran crueles o no, verlo a él sin miedo a decirlo.

Ver cómo ambos habían crecido con dificultades similares, ver cómo habían tomado diferentes decisiones ante las crisis.

Un chasquido la hizo volver la cabeza. El teléfono cerrado estaba en manos de su dueño, que parecía pensativo.

-Todo está bien – le explicó después del silencio – La entrevista está arreglada.

-Sasuke...- dijo titubeante - ¿Tú conoces a esa gente?

-Trabajé con ellos – dijo evasivamente. Después de pensarlo un momento, abrió la carátula de su teléfono, sacó el chip y dejó en un lugar visible su teléfono, ahora vacío de información que lo relacionara, esperaba que alguien común lo cogiera y lo usara.

Eso fue un tanto sospechoso e hizo que Hinata desviara la vista de forma incómoda, como quien tiene la lengua atorada por preguntas pero prefiere tragárselas todas antes de expulsarlas, como un delicioso dulce que es codiciado por alguien e intenta arrebatártelo. Era mejor así.

Pero a alguien como él, ni siquiera le menor detalle se le escapa, así que habló después de guardar cuidadosamente el chip en su cartera.

-No se debe probar que tengo relación con ellos.

-Son...

-Ex- criminales.

Hinata asintió. No era nada anormal tratar y no planeaba decirle a nadie sobre cualquier relación, después de todo Sasuke había sido muy cuidadoso. No había escuchado, no sabía los nombres...

En ese preciso momento, apareció Naruto en la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la tranquila escena y se sentó en la cama de Hinata.

-¡Hey, mira! – señaló hacia una esquina, donde no había absolutamente nada que ver. Después de que una desconcertada Hinata se acercó más y le tendió una rosa. Una sonrojada Hinata la aceptó y al estirarse para colocarla en un recipiente con agua vio la ensombrecida cara de Sasuke y no lo entendió.

Lo que hubiera sido obvio para Sakura o Ino, una de las emociones humanas básicas, no lo fue para ella.

Y él lo notó.

Así que se sintió a salvo, escuchando a Naruto parlotear y viéndola a ella, manteniendo el contacto visual.

Se notaba que estaba muy confundida.

Así que se preguntó qué cara la estaría desconcertando.

¿Tendría una expresión tan delatadora?

Sintió un dulce placer vengativo cuando ella ignoraba al dobe para mirarlo a él.

-Naruto – se dio cuenta de que su voz transmitía demasiado - ¿No quieres tomar algo?

Naruto sonrió aún más.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué prefieres tomar, Hinata chan? ¿Té de jazmín? ¿Té negr...

-Vámonos.

Secamente y tratando de no pasarse con su amigo, lo jaló y lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, causando que se azotara y se abriera nuevamente

Hinata se sobresaltó por la brusca despedida y más aún por los gritos que se escucharon por la puerta entreabierta. Aún se escuchaba los jadeos del rubio por los forcejeos y la impasibilidad de Sasuke era tangible hasta en el aire.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¿Y si Hinata quería algo?

-Ella tiene servicio a la habitación. No se debe levantar.

-¡Yo quería estar con Hinata!

Sintió algo parecido a un estremecimiento en el cuello del estómago.

-Sólo estabas buscando a Sakura.

La sensación se congeló. ¿Así que Naruto no sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Sólo la estaba buscando, no quería estar con ella?

-¿Dónde está? – dijo bajando la voz – Necesito hablar con ella...

-Ahórrate las excusas. Ya no está aquí y no volverá.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No puede ser. Sakura adora trabajar aquí, nunca se iría.

-Fue unánime. Le dije que se fuera, Tsunade la despidió y se fue.

Hinata casi podía ver la furia burbujeante que se calentaba cada vez más en el pecho de su rubio amigo. Algo se estrelló contra la pared, sonó como si alguno de los dos hubiera empujado al otro en un ataque de cólera, o como si en el mismo arranque, el otro lo hubiera esquivado y el atacante se hubiera precipitado a la pared. Hinata no podía dejarlo así, con cuidado se levantó de la cama, asiéndose de cualquier apoyo que estuviera a su alcance.

Buscando una cómoda o algún baúl de ropa que estuviera cerca, levantó la vista y sus ojos, junto con todo su cuerpo, se paralizaron. Captaron muchas cosas a la vez: Captaron cómo Sasuke dejaba que Naruto lo volviera a estrellar contra la pared sin oponer resistencia, vio la roja cabellera de él y vio sus ojos llenos de una emoción desconocida para ella.

Sasori se acercó a pasos lentos y como había querido hacer desde la otra vez, acarició su cara, su piel de porcelana y observó atentamente cómo el pánico se apoderaba enseguida de ella.

-Respira, Hinata. Hoy sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? Huyó del país, sin saber a dónde. Seguramente te odia.

No, no podía ser. ¿Sakura huyendo?

-Esto es taaaan divertido. Mira cómo enrojeces. Justo como una lámpara.

-Sa..Sakura sa...

-Sí, ya debes procesarlo. Afuera de este lugar hay alguien que grita por saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Así es la vida, preciosa. Nadie dijo que sería justa, así que tienes que inclinarla a tu favor. Ella se quedó atrás llorando por el Uchiha.

Hinata dio un paso atrás.

-Sólo asegúrate de que ese llorón rubio lo sepa.

Y se marchó tan rápida y misteriosamente como vino.

No tuvo el lujo de dejarse caer. Salió como pudo para encontrar que Naruto estaba siendo sujetado por Gaara. Kakashi hablaba con Sasuke en voz baja, un poco apartados. Naruto se había calmado ligeramente, pero Hinata reparó en que de la camisa de Sasuke unas manchas rojizas se expandían como flores de loto.

Se apresuró a llagar con ellos.

-¡Sasuke! – horrorizada, se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Sólo se abrieron los puntos – dijo volviéndose – No es nada grave.

-Hey, Hinata, respira – dijo Kakashi – Si dice que está bien, una hemorragia no lo matará. Es un chico duro.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba "Respira" en menos de dos minutos.

Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-Ya se fue, Hinata. ¿No te hizo daño, verdad?

Sasuke la miró enseguida, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

-N-no – perturbada, miró a Naruto y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Gaara estaba de pie, brazos cruzados, mirando el techo con hastío mientras Naruto trataba de contener unas lágrimas, en el suelo. Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón.

Quiso ir a decírselo, pero no podía. Sasuke sangraba y seguramente no le importaba, pero a ella sí.

Kakashi parecía inalterable como siempre...

-Creí que lo habías sacado de aquí.

-Tuve que venir y detener a Naruto. No soy Kali Ma. *

- Entró a su cuarto sin que te dieras cuenta.

- Pero no le hizo nada.

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?

Hinata olvidó el pudor que tenía y le abrió los botones de la camisa. Kakashi observaba interesado, Gaara escéptico y Naruto asombrado, aunque seguía dolido.

-E-es mucha sangre – observó con voz temblorosa –Puede ser peligroso...

Levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban. Sasuke sostuvo sus hombros mientras Gaara se acercaba para sostenerla.

-Ve – fue lo único que dijo y con un toque de amargura.

Asintió después de pensarlo mucho y se acercó al doliente. Se inclinó para hablarle y sus negros cabellos se precipitaron suavemente como tiras de seda, ocultaron su cara de modo que pudo mantener una voz neutra al saber que el rubio no podía verle la cara. Más confiada, pero enormemente confundida, comenzó a hablar, cuidando de escoger las palabras adecuadas y su timbre de voz.

-Sa-sakura san – tragó saliva con dificultad, las palabras amenazaban con atropellarse – Se fue del país para...

Ahora tenía toda la atención del rubio. La miraba sorprendido, jamás creyó que ella sería quien le explicara la ubicación de su amor perdido. Ella se tomó una pausa para hablar y no hacer cosas que pudieron haber estropeado el momento de concentración anterior.

-Y...

-Sakura san...no sabe a dónde va, pero...

-¡¿Que no sabe a dónde va?

Tuvo la tentación de sujetarla con fuerza hasta que hablara y salir a buscarla él mismo. Dejarla con las palabras en la boca y correr, correr hasta encontrarla. Esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos: Amor, Dolor, Traición, Confusión...

-Hinata, quiero que sepas algo – dijo repentinamente serio.

Hinata esperó en silencio, con el corazón en la mano.

-Amo a Sakura – esperó un poco por que no encontraba las palabras, sin saber por qué, evitó mirar a Sasuke – La seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, si está ahí. Por favor. Si sabes algo acerca de dónde está, dímelo.

Y sus ojos brillaron de forma especial al confesarlo.

Hinata asintió, Naruto estaba tan absorto que no se percató del par de lágrimas que cayeron al suelo.

-Lo prometo, Naruto kun.

Su voz estaba quebrada y sus pensamientos dispersos, pero se incorporó esperando que Naruto atribuyera su despliegue de emociones a la fuga de Sakura, aunque en parte así era.

Kakashi convenció a un reacio Sasuke de ir a sutura de nuevo, que observó receloso a Hinata y Gaara se acercó a ella y caminó a su lado.

Observó cómo las lágrimas se deslizaron por la curva de la nariz y sus mejillas, sus ojos bajos, más pálida que de costumbre.

Tocó su cara y sus lágrimas estaban frías.

Sus labios, lo cuales se había mordido mientras Naruto hablaba, estaban más rojos y se notaban las marcas de sus dientes al aplicar la presión.

-En realidad estás pensando en ayudarlo.

Era obvio.

Al doblar la esquina, Gaara se detuvo y la detuvo. Neji y Tenten los miraban estupefactos.

-¿A dónde iban? – preguntó Tenten – No los encontrábamos.

Un segundo corrió lentamente, en silencio.

-¡Por Dios, Hinata! – Tenten se precipitó hacia ella - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gaara no dijo nada, pero eso no evitó que Neji no lo fulminara con la mirada.

-N-nada – Hinata evitó decirlo a toda costa – S-sólo necesito pensar.

Tenten asintió y tomando el brazo de Neji, Gaara no se salvó de dar una explicación con la insistente chica.

Sasuke salió de la nada. De repente caminaba con ella, de repente ella se dio cuenta.

Tenía los ojos distraídos, privados de emoción.

Ella no sabía cómo empezar.

-¿T-te sientes mejor?

-¿Y tú? – cuestionó él.

-De alguna forma...- dijo ella melancólicamente – Sentía que esto terminaría así.

-No me has contestado.

Sonrió de la misma forma melancólica en la que trataba de esconder sus sentimientos sin éxito.

- Es mejor así – dijo para sí misma, lo miró a los ojos y dijo :-Estoy bien.

Él no dijo nada, pero recordó las palabras de Kakashi mientras escapaba de sutura y sólo sustituía su camisa:

-¿Te has dado cuenta, cuántos han estado a punto de besarla? No has reaccionado. ¿Dejarás que cualquiera se adueñe de ella? ¿No la cuidarás, siendo su guardián como la última voluntad de su madre? O... ¿De quién será su primer beso? Yo puedo adelantarme...

Lo dejó atrás, por que sus palabras eran ridículas.

-Hinata – miró su delicadas facciones mojadas y contraídas por el dolor y la decepción - ¿Has besado antes?

Como suponía, eso la descolocó.

-N-no.

Sonriendo con arrogancia, se acercó a ella.

* * *

¡Hey!, sí! Serán unos cuantos capítulos más en donde todo cambiará! ¿Será bueno o malo?

Dejen un review :)


	22. Tira y corre

Estaba leyendo sus reviews, mis queridas lectoras y decidí contestar algunas dudas, pero serán únicamente 2. Tomaré las más interesantes y les revelaré algo especial jijiji.

**Samiko dan : **No, no los interrumpen. Nunca me lo perdonaría en esta etapa de la historia. Así que… ¿Por qué no lo lees con tus propios ojos?

**Rociio Uzumaki: **¡Wow! Debes ser una gran adivina. Me tomó tiempo planear las reacciones de Sasuke, que se mostrara entre maduro en inmaduro, lo de Sasori también fue difícil decirlo, ni yo me esperaba algo como eso, pero ya ves, me encanta el drama. **Lo de Sakura** bueno… no me cae ni bien ni mal, pero quiero representar que la historia no es todo miel sobre hojuelas, respecto a Sai e Ino en un principio lo pensé, pero ¿adivina qué? Ahora hay grandes posibilidades de que no ocurra, respecto a Hinata… ya verás**.**

**Sólo queda agradecer sus colaboraciones, sus reviews y disculparme por tardar, les aseguro que se irá poniendo mejor (Levanten la cabeza las profundamente aburridas lectoras)**

* * *

Hinata – miró su delicadas facciones mojadas y contraídas por el dolor y la decepción - ¿Has besado antes?

Como suponía, eso la descolocó.

-N-no.

Sonriendo con arrogancia, se acercó a ella.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Algo le decía que no se moviera.

Vio, más cerca que nunca, los enigmáticos ojos del Uchiha. Tan negros, tan profundos y tan tranquilos. Confiaba en él.

Así que se dejó caer en el abismo que le ofrecían, se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía que el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Esa sensación nunca fue tan cálida ni expresó tan bien lo que sentía cuando él o cualquier otro se acercaba.

Sasuke no obtuvo resistencia de ella, como esperaba. Se acercó lentamente, marcando sus pasos por un ritmo imaginario. Reconoció cada detalle de su cara, tan perfecta y bella. Difícilmente otra mujer se igualaría a la de Hinata. Tal vez ni una se acercaba.

Vio la curva de su cuello, acercó su rostro a ella y observó, en un extraño éxtasis, como uno de sus masculinos y encrespados cabellos le hacía cosquillas a ella en esa zona.

Sus mejillas seguían mojadas por las lágrimas, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Ella sintió como una de sus manos se rozaba con las de él en un gesto descuidado, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral.

Él se encontraba muy cerca ya. Sentía repentinamente algo que nunca sintió y eso lo hizo dudar hasta detenerse.

Pero su respiración siguió perdiéndose en el cuello de Hinata.

Estaba seguro de que ese beso le pertenecía.

Reconoció que se esa oportunidad se la arrebataba a alguien. ¿La merecía?

La oportunidad era perfecta, tan fácil.

Pero él no era un oportunista.

Se acercó al oído de Hinata, para murmurarle gravemente:

-Entonces busca que sea perfecto.

Y dando con mucho esfuerzo, un paso atrás, se alejó rápidamente antes de que ella abriera los ojos o pudiera reaccionar. Cobarde.

Él, un sujeto nada emocional, le había dado peso a la opinión de Hinata. Ella merecía algo mejor.

Sus pasos rápidos, que encerraban algo de contención, algo de furia consigo mismo y otro par de fuertes emociones, se dirigieron hacia cualquier lugar donde hubiera camino.

Una parte de él decía que había hecho bien, que él no se la merecía, claro, pero por otra parte, ¡Tenía derecho a reclamar lo que era suyo! Contradictorio, ¿No?

Si Hinata le pertenecía a alguien, en definitiva tenía que ser él. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que la había salvado, de abismos emocionales, de que se hiriera ella sola y de que la hirieran.

Topó con una pared, incidente que en parte lo devolvió a la realidad, pero por otra, lo enfureció más. ¿Qué hacía ahí esa estúpida pared?

-Vas distraído, aniki.

No volvió la cabeza ¿para qué hacerlo? Había visto esa cara, escuchado esa voz y sentido esa presencia toda su existencia. Aunque hubiera un huracán en su interior, se mostró perfectamente tranquilo ante su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Visito a nuestra madre, me entero de tu generosa intervención en el asunto "pelusa rosa" y vengo a confirmar algo que después de todo, era muy evidente, incluso ahora. Me encontré con una interesante escena hoy, Sasuke.

Maldición. Itachi era un metiche. Y un traidor.

-No me interesa la vida de los demás y dijiste que no te interesaba la mía– replicó despegando su frente de la pared. Sabía de lo que Itachi hablaba, por supuesto, y sabía lo que intentaría hacer para conseguir más información.

Itachi observó en la pared frente a Sasuke una pequeña abolladura.

-Siempre has sido un cabeza dura, en todos los sentidos.

- Sólo tiene dos.

-No importa, Sasuke. La lógica no podrá salvarte siempre. ¿Sabes qué creo?

-No me interesa.

- Me iré después de decirlo, lo prometo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que no planeo quitarte tanto tiempo. Y por otra parte, te conviene.

-No me conviene ningún trato contigo.

-Creo que no me has perdonado por la noche en la que te quedaste encerrado en el edificio equivocado.

Sasuke no le hizo caso, el idiota claustrofóbico no había sido él, él lo había visto venir a tiempo para prevenirse. Había sido un Naruto sobornado y casi histérico, gritando entre cuatro paredes que "Ese no era el almacén de ramen más grande de la ciudad".

-Volviendo al tema – reanudó la conversación en el rumbo que le interesaba – Eres un cobarde.

-No eres el mejor para decir eso – indicó Sasuke con furia.

Itachi se encogió hombros.

-Tal vez no – admitió – Pero soy el único que te lo dirá. Yo tengo todo lo que me interesa. Lucho por ello, en este caso, _ella,_ y lo consigo. Es absurdo compararnos, entonces.

-Cállate – dijo sujetándose la cabeza con disimulo, sus opiniones seguían divididas.

-No he dicho ya nada – se defendió su hermano mayor - ¿O acaso estás loco? ¿Escuchas voces?

Sasuke lo ignoró de nuevo.

-Creo que sí. – dijo Itachi divertido. Hizo unas señas con sus largos dedos.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó con cinismo el menor - ¿Tú también las oyes?

Itachi sonrió elevando sólo una comisura de sus delgados labios.

-Hasta luego, entonces. Iré a despedirme de Hinata.

Inmediatamente, la atención del menor se centró en lo que estaba pasando, Itachi sabía que así pasaría, resolvió usar su última herramienta.

-¿No me acompañas?

Sasuke negó.

-Te has hecho más frío – señaló Itachi al darse media vuelta. - ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

-Escapó.

-¿A dónde?

-Al desierto.

-¿No la amas ya?

- Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Nunca lo hice.

-¿La utilizaste?

-Creí ver algo que en realidad no estaba ahí. No era diferente.

Itachi se puso serio de repente.

-Conservo esa foto – dijo después de un momento silencioso.

Sasuke no respondió. Se hubiera ridiculizado, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su hermano.

- La foto – indicó un Itachi perceptivo y nada tonto, que además conocía a su hermano – Donde Sakura ríe y tú la abrazas. Incluso te ves feliz. Mucho.

-¿Por qué la tienes tú? – preguntó a la defensiva.

- La robé o compré, según sea el caso. Naruto no se dio cuenta. Pero no me formulaste la pregunta más importante, Sasuke.

-No me interesa.

- Vaya método de evasión – dijo burlón - ¿Eso dices cuando no hay nada más? ¿No tienes nada más qué decir? ¿Le arrebatas la felicidad a otra persona y te quedas así, tan tranquilo?

-No trates de entenderlo, Itachi – se defendió repentinamente fiero - ¿Crees que voy a preguntarte por qué la conservaste y escucharte decir que esperas que algún día pueda amar a alguien sin lastimarlo? Fue algo bastante estúpido y no estoy para eso, Itachi. Guárdate tus consejos.

Pasó junto a él, sus hombros chocaron con agresividad. Itachi parecía desilusionado, pero muy en el fondo. Sasuke no quería otra opinión que lo confundiera.

-Ella podría quererte, Sasuke.

Sasuke no se volvió. Continuó su camino, sin enterarse de que unos ojos tan oscuros como los suyos, misma sangre, pero una expresión de dolor en su maternal rostro formaba sus facciones de tal forma que un corazón de piedra se conmovería.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba a casi un mes de morir, pero todo lo suyo, todo lo que había amado, se estaba desvaneciendo, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

-Llorabas.

Neji se introdujo en su habitación de forma silenciosa e ilegal.

Hinata se volvió.

-Ya pasó.

-Quiero saber por qué.

- Yo… - buscó las mejores palabras – No lo sé en realidad.

- ¿Por lo de la doctora indocumentada?

Un estremecimiento la atravesó como una estocada.

-¿Doctora indocumentada?

- La misma que te trató. Deberías leer los periódicos, esa… Sakura Haruno.

- D-debe ser una coincidencia.

- Además era dogradicta, borracha y prostituta.

-N-no.

Neji se detuvo, tal vez no era lo mejor decírselo ahora. Si las cosas se calmaban…

Cuando Neji se detuvo a fingir examinar uno de los cuadros a su espalda, se sintió más segura de ser no volver a ser interrogada. Neji hacía las preguntas de frente.

Pero esta vez, fue una ocasión especial.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata, arreglando disimuladamente uno de sus cobertores, se detuvo. Aún de espaldas, Neji notó la reacción de su prima con claridad. Esta pregunta no era para reconocer terreno. Exigía una gran respuesta, como gran pregunta que era.

Hinata comenzó a pensar evasivamente que no era una pregunta hecha y derecha, así que no exigía respuesta. Pero no estaba muy cerca.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te dije que te alejaras de él?

Hinata bajó la vista. Una mala sensación se agrupó en su estómago.

-Es peligroso. Es nuestro rival.

- S-sasuke san me salvó.

- Le convenía – dijo molesto - ¿Creíste que uno de los Uchihas se convertiría en tu héroe personal? No son así. No te acerques a ellos.

La voluntad de Neji cayó como una pesada losa de concreto, enterrando en una tumba muchas cosas que la hacían feliz, aunque fueran pequeñas. ¿Qué había de Mikoto sama? Había conocido a su madre. Le revelaría el pasado, sacándola del frío agujero de la inseguridad. ¿Y de Itachi san? Nunca fue malo con ella. Siempre, a cada encuentro, había sido amable, un consuelo en medio de todas las personas que le hacían mal. La había ayudado. La había hecho sonreír y sentirse importante.

¿Qué había de Sasuke? En un principio le dejó claro que no le agradaba. Pero con el tiempo fue descubriéndolo, él era cerrado, pero trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Cada día le mostraba una nueva parte de sí mismo, le ayudaba a aprender, tenía sus convicciones y sus defectos, pero ella misma sabía que los aceptaba, era la persona más diferente que había encontrado. Ella lo entendía y él a ella. Y ninguno de los Uchiha merecía ese título ni los ademanes de desprecio que se ejecutaban a sus ojos.

-N-no puedo – dijo sintiendo algo pesado en su pecho – No son malas personas, Neji onii san.

-Tú no los conoces. No conoces el mundo, Hinata.

Incómoda, ella intentó encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

-Vi cuánto se te acercó el Uchiha. ¿Tenía algún plan en especial?

Como cualquier persona que sepa algo de romance o haya sido besada, Neji sabía lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Aunque no fuera un experto.

-Creo – dijo Hinata lentamente – Que quería decirme algo importante.

Vaya ingenua era su prima.

-Hinata – remarcó su nombre con un punto de exasperación.

Ella respingó.

-Puedo asegurarte – dijo lentamente su primo – Que ni por asomo era su maldita intenc…

-Neji.

Oh, vaya.

Tenten había entrado, sin que el fatalista se hubiera dado cuenta y ahora estaba junto a Hinata. Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo con dulzura. Hinata se sentó en la cama, tratando de evitar la mirada acusadora de su primo.

-¿Quieres dejar de regañar a Hinata como si tuviera cinco años?

-Tenten – comenzó Neji, dispuesto a exponerle la según él, "grave situación en la que se había metido la futura heredera de los Hyuuga y por lo tanto, debería gozar de una reputación intachable"

-¿No te diste cuenta de que lloraba?

-Sí…

-Le preguntaste por qué, como buen primo. ¿Fue así Hinata? Lo sabía. Pero creo que no te interesaste verdaderamente en su respuesta. ¿La consolaste? No me sorprende. ¿Quieres dejar que viva un poco por sí misma?

Neji no dijo nada por un momento. Luego salió, para asombro de Hinata y Tenten, que fingió no verlo, se sintió orgullosa.

-No te sientas mal – dijo mientras observaba complacida las hebras negras que pasaban como seda entre sus dedos – Nunca lo hagas. Por nadie.

Hinata asintió, pero no sabía todos los significados que eso encerraba.

-En cuanto a nuestro joven Uchiha – dijo juguetona – Es endiabladamente apuesto, nadie lo puede negar. No digo que Neji no lo sea, no lo cambiaría por nada, pero no puedo negarlo, tiene encanto. Y ese aire de seducción.

Hinata intentó volverse, incómoda por las palabras de su amiga, nunca lo había pensado así, pero Tenten sujetaba su cabello y no se lo permitió.

-Voy a aclararte unas dudas, si puedo – dijo amablemente – Sé lo que debería saber y un poco más. Una duda es lo peor que me ha pasado. No la puedes quitar, no la puedes ignorar, así que te haré un favor. ¿Rechazas mi oferta?

-N-no.

- Comienza. Sé que quieres hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre cómo es posible enamorarse de un cubo de hielo como tu primo o Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo mis razones, pero no he hablado de eso con nadie.

Hinata adquirió un delicado rubor.

-No es precisamente eso, Tenten chan.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad curiosa.

-Y aquí viene alguien.

Instintivamente, Hinata miró hacia la puerta.

Kiba estaba ahí.

La aprisionó en un efusivo abrazo, que no duró demasiado. Algo en la mirada reprobatoria de Tenten la impulsó a soltarla antes.

-Vengo a ser tu noticiario – dijo sonriente.

-Oye – dijo Tenten, molesta – ¿No te enseñó tu madre a tocar?

Kiba se giró, pero siguió mirando a Hinata.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas? – preguntó.

-Yo llegué primero – se defendió Tenten. – Deja de ignorarme, niño. Mírame.

Y Kiba se volvió, molesto, con los puños apretados, pero enseguida su expresión se relajó.

"Maldición" pensó "La chica es demasiado bonita"

-Lo siento – dijo forzadamente. Kiba tenía carácter y nadie lo sabía mejor que Hinata.

-Gracias - respondió ella secamente – Quiero hablar con ella, a solas.

-No – dijo Kiba – He esperado más.

-Eso no es mi culpa – respondió Tenten – No es como si no pudieras volver. Yo estaba aquí primero.

-Tampoco es mi culpa.

Entonces a la mente de Kiba llegó una idea alocada, no es que quisiera llevarla a cabo por algo más, sólo quería probarla. Hinata vio en el brillo de los ojos de su amigo y le pareció que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Tenten lo ignoraba. Le susurraba cosas en voz baja a la heredera, pero Hinata estaba intranquila y no dejaba de buscar los ojos de su amigo. Tenía algo en mente, como la vez que le propuso saltar desde un enorme trampolín, sabiendo que no le gustaban las alturas. Y que su nado no estaba muy bien por culpa de un tobillo dislocado.

Como si Kiba lo hubiera recordado, soltó una risilla que la puso más nerviosa.

-Oye – dijo Kiba repentinamente.

-¿No entiendes que…?

Kiba levantó a Hinata de un movimiento y caminó fuera del dormitorio. Hinata lo había visto venir.

-¡Hey!

Un chillido de indignación no se hizo esperar, pero les llegó distante, Tenten había reaccionado demasiado lento.

-Hay cosas que nadie más que tú debe oír – le murmuró a ella cariñosamente y depositó un beso rápido en su mejilla. Hinata sabía que esa era su forma de expresar "Me alegra verte" y le pareció de lo más natural.

Ante la confesión de Kiba sólo asintió y se cuidó muy bien de hablar mal sus incontrolables impulsos. Kiba le diría que exageraba.

-Necesitamos…un escondite.

El sonriente Kiba y la silenciosa Hinata doblaron la esquina.

Se encontraron con la cara agria de Neji.

Silencio profundo. Silencio incómodo.

-Dámela.

Kiba no se movió. Parecía congelado en su sitio, se pudo apreciar con detalle cómo su mandíbula caía en un solo movimiento y sus manos, con las que aún sujetaba a Hinata, se aflojaron. Ella dio un respingo pero prestó atención.

-¡N-neji! – Se oyó lejos. Después de un momento, Tenten apareció corriendo por uno de los pasillos adyacentes. Se detuvo y lo captó todo en una mirada. Esperó lo que pudiera pasar en inmovilidad total, excepto por su respiración jadeante.

-¿Sabes que tu broma puede calificarse como secuestro, Inuzuka?

-N-neji nii san – articuló Hinata.

Neji levantó una mano, indicando que guardara silencio. Nadie más pareció notar aquel susurro que murió en la cargada atmósfera.

-¿Sabes cuántos años de cárcel serían? Hinata es una importante heredera. Una denuncia de parte de alguno de nosotros y no saldrías nunca.

-Podría calificarse como secuestro consentido – agregó Kiba, tratando de estar tranquilo.

-No metas a Hinata en esto.

-Creo que Hinata es el centro de esto.

Hinata se removió, pero Kiba la sujetó más fuerte. Parecía cada vez más tranquilo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Una aburrida voz los hizo desviar la atención de todo aquel lío.

No encontraron la fuente del sonido hasta que divisaron una pareja de hombres ligeramente apartados, hablando en un barandal. Uno de ellos era Uchiha Sasuke y sus ojos exhalaban fuego, con dirección a Kiba. Sólo Neji y Tenten lo notaron, pero si Hinata lo hubiera visto, hubiera sentido ese extraño aleteo en su estómago y sin saber por qué, hubiera bajado la cabeza, avergonzada de algo que no era su culpa. Pero el Uchiha se alejó arrogante cuando uno de los guardias del hospital se encaminó con tranquilidad hacia ellos. Aunque tenía la cara tapada y casi todo el cuerpo de igual forma, no parecía mucho mayor que ellos, pero suscitaba respeto y duda de su autoridad a un tiempo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Parecía que se disputaban las opiniones. Neji estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y señalar a Kiba como toda respuesta, pero Tenten cogió su mano rápidamente y entrelazó los dedos, Neji recobró el control de la furia que tenía hace unos momentos. Y claro, por otra parte, Kiba estaba a punto de decir "Ningún problema, oficial"

Kakashi vio a Hinata, sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Kiba.

-Pueden irse, muchachos – sugirió a la pareja. Neji se quedó ahí, pero Tenten siguió jalándolo.

Kakashi le quitó de los brazos a Hinata, como si cargara una niña pequeña y con delicadeza, la sentó en una banca cercana. Le preguntó con amabilidad si no se sentía mal. Hinata respondió con naturalidad que se sentía bien, pero había una chispa de ansiedad en sus ojos, por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo. Kakashi lo notó.

-Déjamelo a mí.

Y le guiñó su único ojo visible.

-Psst.

Hinata, confundida, buscó la fuente del sonido, pero sin éxito. Trató de disimularlo, por que Neji seguía ahí y bastante receloso.

-Aquí abajo.

Hinata entrevió una cabeza rubia entre las hojas de unas plantas decorativas.

-¡Naruto kun! – susurró sorprendida.

-Hola, Hinata.

-¿E- estás bien, Naruto kun? – preguntó abochornada. Recordó todo lo pasado y volvió a sentir esas ganas densas de llorar al recordar las palabras de amor, pero que no eran para ella.

-Estoy bien – esbozó una mueca – Hace rato hablaba con Kakashi sensei y el teme.

Hinata tenía una gran interrogante en el rostro.

-Bueno, Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera a buscar a Sakura – musitó – Y Kakashi dijo que tal vez él podía rastrearla, ya sabes, es un ex soldado y puede hacerlo todo… pero dice que no tiene tiempo.

Hinata asintió, comprendía al menos algo de eso.

-La vieja Tsunade dice que me quitará mi herencia si sigo molestándola con eso, pero creo que es la más decepcionada. Sakura fue su mejor…estudiante.

-Tsunade sama… ¿Es tu madre? – preguntó aturdida.

-No, no Hinata. Eso sería demasiado malo para poder soportarlo – dijo entre risas ligeras y faltas de emoción – Es mi tutora. Mis padres desaparecieron.

-Lo lamento.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Neji y Tenten se marcharon al lado contrario que Kiba. Todos parecían repentinamente calmados.

-Debe de haber hecho un truco – dijo Naruto repentinamente interesado en la tranquilidad que mostraban – Kakashi sensei es bueno para eso. Tiene esa especie de…

-Naruto kun – lo interrumpió delicadamente- ¿Conocías Kakashi san?

-Sí. Desde que iba a la secundaria. ¿Tú no?

-Acabamos de reencontrarnos, ¿verdad, Hinata chan?

Ambos dieron un respingo ante la repentina aparición, Hinata dio uno silencioso y Naruto exclamó un bastante audible ¡ehhh!

-¡Deja de teletransportarte! – exclamó jadeante.

Kakashi rió de nuevo, quitándole importancia.

-Casi le das un manotazo a Hinata chan. ¿Quieres comportarte, Naruto? Hace un momento estabas igual de difícil.

-Eso era antes de que prometieras buscar a Sakura.

-No trates de enredarme, nunca prometí buscarla.

-De cualquier modo, teme la encontrará.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Kakashi con desinterés, a espaldas de Hinata.

-¿No lo sabes? Sasuke teme sacó a Sakura de la cárcel.

Los gestos de "cállate" no fueron suficientes de parte de Kakashi. En un pestañeo, asestó un gran porrazo en la cabeza del rubio.

-Te confundiste, otra vez.

Hinata no lo entendió, pero el peliplata sabía que esa mención plantaría una gran duda en su cabeza, y que después de un tiempo se encontraría con que la había liberado sólo por y para ella. Aún así, sería mejor retrasar ese momento lo más que se pudiera, implantando otros pensamientos. Sasuke no estaba listo para aclarar lo que sentía y Hinata no estaba lista ni para eso ni para entenderlo.

-Hinata.

Ella se volvió.

-¿No te operan dentro de una semana?

Palideció.

Y era justo lo que esperaba para seguir actuando.

-Oh… ¿Y cuándo era esa entrevista? Apuesto a que el mundo entero quiere verla. ¿Tendrán un traductor o la grabarás en varios idiomas?

Definitivamente, Hinata se sentía mal, repentinamente nerviosa.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto. Te ves un poco pálida.

Hinata lo agradeció. Miró a Naruto un momento y luego a Kakashi, como si le preguntara si debían dejarlo ahí. Kakashi dijo en voz baja:

-Dejémoslo ahí. Seguramente debe estar más feliz así que cuando no deja de pensar en Sakura. Desde entonces es bastante desgraciado.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, algo en su voz la delataría.

Aceptó el brazo de Kakashi, que caballerosamente le ofreció y de vuelta a su habitación, no pudo pensar más que en Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

No sabía que sería la última vez, en mucho tiempo, que los vería. En especial a alguien, cuya brusca semi -despedida fue tan hiriente como repentina.

Pero algo en el ceño fruncido de Kakashi delataba que él si lo sabía.

* * *

**¡Gracias! Ahora que se abrió el nuevo espacio "Dudas" pueden dejarlas y contesto las más interesantes ^^ pero no dejen dudas como ¿Quedarán juntos? **

**Eso no sería justo, Jajajaja sean menos explícitas.**

**Y si les gusta, dejen un lindo review, saben que lo aprecio.**


	23. Enemigos amables

¡Capítulo larguísimo! Aquí estoy otra vez...

* * *

Agitó su abundante cabellera pelirroja un par de veces antes de intentar nuevas poses hasta quedar satisfecha con la vista general. Su cabello lucía más luminoso con el nuevo retoque de color y se sentía bastante atractiva. Todo era divino hoy.

-Deja de taparme el retrovisor, zanahoria. No quiero verte. Si el espejo se rompe, me comprarás otro.

-No. Cállate.

-Oye, grandote, ¿Seguro que es por aquí? – Suigetsu al volante se volvió ligeramente, dudoso y esquivó justo a tiempo un golpe "sin querer" que pasó cerca, una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro hasta entonces enajenado de Karin. Su puntería fallaba recientemente, así que era un punto a restar a su "divino día"

-Seguramente nunca pasas por estos barrios elegantes. Son para gente de gustos más refinados, educación y…- Karin intervino mordazmente, enseguida.

-Silencio, zorra. No puedo escuchar ni mis pensamientos.

-No sabía que podías pensar.

-Por que tú no puedas, no significa que tampoco yo pueda.

-Basta. Da vuelta a la izquierda. Cuidado con la anciana. – Juugo se inclinó y movió sutilmente el volante. La anciana cruzó la acera a salvo.

-A este paso – Karin interrumpió su maquillaje y pestañeó coquetamente, mirando al conductor con odio, su mirada sufrió una metamorfosis increíble – Regresarás a la cárcel.

-Si me jodes, les contaré de tus fraudes.

-No tienes pruebas.

-Ahhh – sonrió y dijo entre resignado y relajado, se volvió para mirarla de forma directa y aguda– Zanahoria, si he aprendido algo en estos tres años es a guardarme las espaldas.

Karin pudo apreciar el brillo de sus dientes por el sol en el retrovisor. Cómo disfrutaba molestándola. Pero al menos ella no se quedaba atrás.

- Da vuelta – agregó Juugo.

No hace falta decir que cada quien estaba enajenado en sus propios asuntos hasta llegar, Karin dejó de fastidiarlo y en silencio, cerró su cosmetiquera con un chasquido que todos ignoraron, tomó su maletín de un asa y corriendo cuando se abrió la puerta de la vagoneta, salió escoltada por Juugo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por bajar un poco su mini vestido púrpura, que atraía bastantes miradas, que en seguida se desviaban intimidadas al ver la cara y altura del que la acompañaba. A Karin no le importaba demasiado, sólo deseaba que una persona en el mundo la viera de esa manera y sospechaba que estaba a punto de encontrarlo impactado. Suigetsu saltó desde el lado del conductor y poniendo las manos en jarra dijo victorioso:

-Aquí estamos.

Admiraron la poderosa construcción, sólo en documentales ajenos habían podido apreciarla. Se veía llena de modernidad y vanguardia, de un lado a otro, figuras con batas salían o entraban, monitoreadas por las severas figuras de la seguridad.

-La seguridad es buena – comentó Juugo sin que hiciera falta. Por un momento, los tres ex criminales tuvieron escalofríos al saberse cercados por la autoridad.

-¿Tienen sus pases? – dijo un alarmado Suigetsu después de un momento, cuando el aura de gloria y admiración se evaporó. El muchacho tanteó sus bolsillos – Creo que olvidé el mío.

-Está bien, no eres necesario para la entrevista.

-Silencio, Karin. Aquí viene uno de seguridad.

Juugo no se equivocaba, pues Kakashi se acercó lentamente, dando muestras de no haber dormido en muchos días seguidos. Si la máscara no cubriera bien su cara, se hubiera sentido como zombi, a pesar de no ser demasiado vanidoso. El trío no se movió, seguían sintiéndose malos y tenían miedo de los policías.

Kakashi estaba adecuadamente desfajado, pero en vez de tener un efecto contraproducente, le confería un aire atrevido y adecuadamente magnético. Hacía eses al caminar, lo que provocó que la ceja de Karin se elevara y Suigetsu riera estúpidamente. Juugo se mantuvo derecho, de alguna forma le recordaba a un general bastante querido que lo atendió en su servicio militar, Kakashi sonrió al notarlo.

-¿De la prensa? – preguntó sencillamente a una distancia donde se podía hablar sin gritar. Hasta su voz arrastrada denotaba cansancio.

-Sí.

-Retírense. No pueden entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? Tenemos nuestros pases.

-No me importa, la cita no es para hoy. Deben presentarse en tres días.

-¡Idiota! – Rugió Karin - ¡No leíste bien el papel! ¡Voy a castrarte, imbécil!

-Señorita – advirtió Kakashi serio. Con una ceja torcida, el "ninja copia" observó como la atmósfera cambiaba de repente, alterada por el rugido de indignación. Los doctores desviaron su atención de sus asuntos y miraron la escena, donde Karin no le hizo caso a su advertencia. Suigetsu se apartó, pero no a tiempo, para esquivar un doloroso golpe. La colisión inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo extraño por la fuerza en la que se impactó.

La fiera femenina se preparaba para dar el golpe final, pero sintió que sus manos eran apartadas del alcance de la enorme cabeza de su indefenso adversario. Alguien la cogió por la cintura desde atrás y alguien posó una mano en su cabeza.

Al volverse con la dificultad de alguien que se contiene para no descargar su ira en los demás, observó que el guardia de seguridad mantenía torcida una de sus manos detrás de la espalda, un extraño sujeto con peinado de piña acababa de soltar su cintura con rapidez y ÉL, su Sasuke, sostenía en alto su mano con una firme presión.

Su mirada se suavizó.

-Sas…

Una mirada repentinamente roja, amenazante, le recordó que técnicamente no se conocían. Trató de fingir indiferencia pero su corazón estaba demasiado agitado.

-Tienes problemas – comentó el sujeto aburrido que la había detenido por detrás. Una rubia embarazada estaba a su lado y miraba la escena como si fuera una novedad que no resulta ser tan interesante.

Juugo retiró su enorme mano con delicadeza de la cabeza pelirroja, caminando en grandes zancadas para ayudar a Suigetsu.

Le parecía que su amigo tenía una actitud muy, muy extraña. Casi vivía para molestar a Karin y viceversa. Nunca se pasaba, siempre haciendo cosas ordinarias, soportables, como un colegial que adora molestar a su compañera de pupitre para atraer su atención.

Estaba acostumbrado a sus peleas, él era el único que los separaba en una fina línea, pero ¿para qué lado tirarían?

Juugo sabía de emociones, había vivido de su observación por mucho tiempo, sabía que entre ellos existía cierta atracción, pero ambos trataban de ignorarla. Nadie quería hablar de eso y mucho menos admitirla.

Era un punto muerto.

Suigetsu no hablaba, no miraba nada en especial, aunque su labio sangraba. Juugo temía su reacción. Pero cuando el menor levantó su cabeza, presentó su mejilla restante, demostrando ser más mártir de lo que todos pensaban. O masoquista. Suigetsu no conocía la diferencia y no le importaba.

-¿Eres tan fuerte como crees?

Karin parpadeó doblemente, sorprendida.

-Vamos, eso si puedes.

Todo había regresado, emergiendo del caos a la línea dudosa, que aún no se bifurcaba. La presión se reestableció a normal.

En un momento dado, todos observaron al guardia de seguridad, que pareció enojarse súbitamente. Después de fulminar agresivamente, en claro ademán de "Metiche" a unos alborotados pelos rubios en la ventana de arriba, y maldecir mentalmente, esperó a que su pupilo Naruto corriera a chismear, hecho inevitable.

Suspiró, así era su naturaleza de niño. Encendió su radio comunicador, que mantenía apagado para evitar que le anunciaran más trabajo por medio de ese aparatito infernal y le comunicó al nutrido grupo:

-Si Hinata sama está de acuerdo, pueden entrevistarla hoy, pero el resultado se publicará hasta el día acordado.

-Estará de acuerdo – aseguró Shikamaru – Nunca sabe decir un no.

- Pondré atención, tal vez no quiera. – repuso Kakashi con calma.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y caminó resueltamente hacia Temari, que se quejaba sin parar sobre sus tobillos hinchados.

- No puedes obligar a una embarazada a estar de pie, - agregó y sus palabras bulleron sin parar:- Se me antoja un rollo frito, no hemos elegido la ropa del bebé, muévete, hombre flojo, yo conduzco…

-Problemática.

Y se alejaron. Pero hombro con hombro y los dedos entrelazados. Aún a leguas, era patente el amor que se tenían. Y las diferencias enormes a las que se sujetaban.

-Shizune.

La atención se desvió de nuevo al guardia, que había empezado a murmurar por el aparato.

-Sí, a la 27, Hinata Hyuuga. Quiero oírlo, no me vengas con excusas. Es importante. En fin, ya lo veo, debí llamar a Genma…

Se oyó movimiento y después Kakashi dijo sonriendo satisfecho, al parecer sabiendo la respuesta.

-Gracias, sabía que contaba contigo.

- Hagamos la gran pregunta – dijo entre sonrisas el chico de dientes afilados – Creo que conviene recordarlo.

Y un momento después, cuando la conversación se terminó y sólo quedó esperar, Karin fue la primera que lo notó, desilusionada, Sasuke se había marchado silenciosamente.

Al menos había aprendido una habilidad de su sensei. Kakashi sonrió inadvertidamente.

* * *

Allá, donde las miserias toman menos importancia al ser compartidas, se encontraba una chica totalmente sola.

Enjunta, pálida, que se estremecía al menor ruido o voz masculina, Sakura sorbía lentamente la cerveza mala del pueblo, a orillas del desierto.

Aún era astuta, había notado que más de un hombre la miraba de manera insistente, tal vez la confundían con una prostituta, pero ella jamás vendió su cuerpo.

Peor aún, lo ofreció.

Se dejó profanar por alguien que sólo la utilizaba, y aunque jamás pensaba volver a admitir ese tipo de contacto, sabía que se engañaba, que el placer era traicionero y que ella no tenía de qué vivir.

¿Entonces, cuál sería su destino?

Pagó, bajó de la barra de un salto ágil, que después hizo lamentar a sus articulaciones. A la edad de 21, Sakura parecía más de 34.

Drogas, alcohol, bulimia, hacían estragos en poco tiempo, no era de extrañarse. Las miradas la siguieron hasta que resolvió usar un disfraz, para desaparecer pronto, tal vez de la sociedad, tal vez del mundo, pero ella ya lo había decidido.

* * *

Maldición.

¿Qué esos bastardos de la prensa querían adelantarse? No podía negar la decisión tímida pero firme de su prima, ella tenía mayor rango que él y sólo podía aceptarlo y apretar los dientes.

Mientras la preparaban, - claro que en su opinión ella no estaría lista ni en un año- mientras **intentaban** en vano cubrirla de maquillaje, aprovechó para observar cómo su terca novia defendía a su prima de quien sabe qué químicos, polvos y lociones para la piel, Tenten no dejaba que ninguna brocha se le acercara a la piel de su prima, y él lo admitía, las dos mujeres más bellas que conocía, estaban frente a él. Sin maquillaje, sin ropa de diseñador como todos pensaban, miró a Tenten de nuevo. Verla era su pasatiempo favorito.

Maldición, cuánto la amaba.

A ella, a su Tenten que sonreía siempre, que no dejaba de luchar, era difícil admitirlo, claro, una sola vez admitió sus fuertes sentimientos hacia ella durante un hanami nocturno, le reveló lentamente, en voz baja, la fascinación que ejercía ella sobre él, como la influencia de los rayos del sol a una piel expuesta. Ella rió, pero no en esa parte, sabiendo que a él le parecía un poco vergonzoso, lo besó y la tensión desapareció. Sólo una vez era necesaria.

Esa vez les bastaba a ambos, Tenten expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin miedo ni vergüenza pero comprendía que para él era muy, muy difícil.

Una vez que lo entendió, todo fue perfecto.

Para él su vida era perfecta, desde verla todas las mañanas, muy temprano al tocar a la puerta de su desordenado departamento, sabía que la encontraría levantada, pero no vestida para salir, con su pijama andrajoso, con el cabello desordenado o con el cepillo de dientes sobresaliendo de su boca.

Neji siempre entraba a la cocina corriendo riesgos, sabiendo que su novia lo obligaría a desayunar la cocina experimental que ella misma improvisaba, él se sentaba y ella se reía de las caras que hacía – inconscientemente, por supuesto – al probar las recetas que salían de su activo cerebro.

Y para qué engañarse, ella era una excelente cocinera, pero no actuaba como tal, siendo modesta, después de desayunar se preparaba, se vestía y dejaba que Neji la llevara en su costoso auto nuevo – aunque prefería el transporte público - le gustaba estar con él, sin importar cómo; todo era sencillo, hasta explicarle a Neji cómo usar un camión – costosa experiencia, Neji se negaba terminantemente a repetirla – y dejaba que los rumores fluyeran por donde sea, nunca hacían prensa negativa, se hablaba siempre de la buena pareja que hacían y hasta su tío se mostraba conforme, Neji buscaba siempre lo mejor para ambos.

Y bajo esa política de "cero escándalos", les permitía estar juntos. Ella era arquitecta, pero estaba orientándose mucho al diseño de interiores, a veces le enseñaba a Neji los planos que hacía para mejorar su universidad, otras veces se negaba a mostrarle los mejores, tal vez por que eran los planes que ella imaginaba para su futura residencia. Sí, ella soñaba con casarse. Con compartir absolutamente todo con Neji.

-Necesito un perro – comentó una vez para sí, distraídamente, sabiendo que al llegar se encontraría sola todas las noches y pensando que el genio no la escuchaba, pero eso era totalmente falso, él siempre lo hacía.

Al llegar de su trabajo, cansada se tiró en la cama, levantándose asustada y de improviso al notar que alguien tocaba su mano ásperamente – No podía ser Neji, su piel era perfecta – y la mojaba continuamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos alarmados un gran labrador hizo una cabriola frente a su cama, con la lengua por fuera y supo que Neji le había cumplido un capricho que no tenía idea de estar formulando.

Y esta vez el desayuno fue para tres.

Pero para Neji, Hinata era otra historia, él sabía que ella prefería no meterse donde no podía salir, su instinto de supervivencia era el más desarrollado que Neji conocía, ella veía ver en la cara de las personas cuando venía la tormenta y muchas veces conseguía ponerse a salvo.

Años de experiencia, interpretando las reacciones de su padre.

Y podía leerlo a él, con muchísima facilidad, eso lo hacía sentir débil, en desventaja contra ella por que se volvía predecible.

Y no se lo decía, obviamente. ¿Para qué?

Y a Neji le molestaba, en particular, que su prima no pudiera odiar a nadie, por más mal que le hicieran, le molestaba que no pudiera odiar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ése era el problema, un nombre. Un hombre. Y para desgracia nacional – o más bien suya, por que era un exagerado de lo peor, según Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke era antisocial y callado - pero era la única persona que se entendía con su prima de manera más o menos humana, sincera y racional.

Eso Neji no podía perdonárselo. Cierto era, que le debía muchas cosas al chico de los ojos oscuros, pero en su defensa, también tenía mucho a cobrar.

Él era el guardián personal de Hinata y nadie más, al nacer eso se había pronosticado, un tiempo lo hizo por deber, otro por cariño.

Tenía que cuidarla de amenazas interiores y exteriores, directas e indirectas.

Pero no podía hacerlo, se había dado cuenta tarde, ya no podía romper el lazo que los unía sin lastimar a su prima, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Entonces Uchiha tendría la vía libre.

-Maldición – profirió en voz baja.

-¿Opina algo, señor?

Neji levantó la cabeza sin sorprenderse por el llamado del anciano.

En plena reunión importante se había perdido en las cavilaciones de su cabeza dura y la inmortalidad de los cangrejos. Negó cortésmente y colocando sus manos juntas, retomó la atención a la fría reunión que tenía frente a sus calculadores ojos.

-Marchitamos esa flor a tiempo - decía uno de los ancianos, el que le había llamado la atención - Un poco más, sería otra deshonra. ¿De quién era esa niña bastarda?

Neji se esforzó en recordar; hablaban del asunto mundialmente comentado, el polémico asunto sobre el asesinato de la madre de Hinata.

-Creen que esa niña es Hanabi, como un feto sobreviviente al que incubaron después- contestó Hiashi, tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo conteniéndose - De eso no tenemos que preocuparnos.  
-Publicaron los resultados de la autopsia - se quejó uno más joven, arrojando un periódico sobre la mesa, para que quedara con vista panorámica - No tienen derecho.  
-Demandemos al hospital - sugirió otro joven, visiblemente ansioso.  
-No, no, es demasiado arriesgado. Además esta autopsia fue hecha en una clínica que ya cerró. No hay necesidad.  
-Seguramente temían represalias - sospechó uno recargándose en su sillón. -¿Quién era el director de esa clínica?  
-No se sabe. Siempre estuvo al anonimato.  
-¡Apuesto a que fue Tsunade! - bramó uno, golpeando la mesa con una ira que no sentía - Al parecer no quiere dejar un pedazo de honor en esta familia.  
-No fue Tsunade - intervino Hiashi, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia arriba. Sus dedos enlazados, Neji sabía que pensaba en algo que jamás les mencionaría a los otros.

Nadie le preguntó cómo sabía, pero ahora que lo escuchaban así de seguro, no dudaron ni insistieron mucho más.

-¿Qué haremos con la entrevista de Hinata sama?  
-Hinata - corrigió Hiashi con dureza - Ella no merece su respeto ni mi reconocimiento. Nunca demostró nada que me orgulleciera y ahora, es incapaz de decírmelo abiertamente. No la apoyaremos.

Neji lo sospechaba, pero eso no disminuyó su ira.  
-Es igual a su madre - carraspeó un anciano.  
-Eso no nos concierne.  
- ¿Mandará traerla, Hiashi sama?  
-Ella ya no es bienvenida aquí.  
Todos se sobresaltaron. Era la primera vez en la historia que alguien decía algo como eso. Y el líder, quien prefería ignorar a su hija, los sorprendió con esa sentencia. Todos preferían humillarlos en casa.  
-No la dejen pasar...- dijo levantándose - Si se atreve a volver.

Neji, que había estado en sepulcral silencio, de forma que expresaba su nulo deseo de participar en un complot contra su prima, bajó los ojos como signo de respeto al líder del clan e inclinó la cabeza. Hiashi se detuvo a su lado y lo observó, ambos sabían casi exactamente lo que el otro pensaba, no era muy difícil, se parecían en muchas cosas. Aunque Hiashi sabía que tener de su lado a un genio influyente y decidido como su sobrino era una ventaja enorme, pero la dejó ir. No podía hacer mucho al respecto; ahora su sobrino apreciaba mucho a Hinata, era inevitable esa tranquilidad y el fuerte lazo que se forman al resolver un malentendido.  
Ahora Neji sabía que su padre se había sacrificado por voluntad propia, sin ser obligado por nadie. Y veneraba a Hinata por que tarde o temprano, fue su instrumento para averiguarlo.  
Los brazos fuertemente cruzados de Neji, como garras, mostraban algunas venas, alrededor de su cara eran menos notorias, pero de cualquier forma, alarmaban a todo aquel que tuviera planes de desafiarlo.

-Visita a tu prima Hinata - le ordenó lentamente, apreciando el efecto de sus palabras - Y dale la noticia.  
Neji inclinó su cabeza y salió en silencio.  
Hiashi se detuvo a pensarlo. ¿Quién había sido el hombre que se atrevió a tocar a su difunta esposa? Estaba seguro que la niña no había sido suya. ¿Realmente había un feto o la noticia se había difundido por otra causa? Además, él se había cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a su esposa, por que, ¿Quién querría otra niña tan débil?

Hiashi sabía la respuesta, sabía que el clan Uchiha acogería a Hinata hasta con los ojos cerrados, el costado desprotegido y los brazos abiertos.  
Esa había sido la última voluntad de su esposa. Anular el enlace que habían planeado con tanto cuidado, en tiempos de paz. Si algo llegara a ocurrir - aquí se desvelaba ala previsión e inteligencia de su esposa – Ella quería que la persona que cuidara a su débil hija, fuera un Uchiha, el menor.  
¿Por qué le puso tantos obstáculos?  
- Aún después de muerta, sigues estorbando.

El resto del auditorio ignoró esa frase tan fuerte, mientras se preguntaban por qué el sobrino del patriarca se había alejado con ese paso tan rápido y una expresión tan funesta.

* * *

-Así que…tú eres la heredera.

Hinata se giró nerviosa, pero dispuesta a encarar al trío.

-Sí.

Un monosílabo como ese no podría enseñar cómo se quebraba su voz.

-Eres linda – dijo admirado el más joven, tendiéndole una mano – Yo soy Suigetsu y…

Una mujer se interpuso, haciéndolo a un lado con su cuerpo y sustituyó la mano del muchacho por la suya. Hinata la estrechó un poco sorprendida por la muestra de agresividad, pero la pelirroja dijo con naturalidad, como si pasara todo el tiempo:

-Yo soy Karin – dijo con seriedad ejemplar– Y yo te entrevistaré.

Karin era bastante profesional y tenía cierto control sobre sus sentimientos. Sabía que existían ciertos rumores sobre SU Sasuke y ella, pero no creía en lo que sus ojos no veían y hacía su trabajo de forma impecable. De cualquier forma, no quería que Sasuke tuviera algo de qué quejarse, quería ser recompensada.

-Corroboremos – dijo y la jaló hacia una habitación tranquila, esperó a que se sentara y después extrajo de su portafolio un par de hojas engrapadas.

- Tu nombre, Hinata Hyuuga. Residencia la mansión Hyuuga, Tokio, puesto heredera, 18 años, internada aquí por un accidente.

Levantó la vista sobre sus lentes a tiempo para ver cómo Hinata asentía.

-Estabas parapléjica.

-S-sí.

-Por eso te intervendrán, ¿no?

Y Hinata vio cómo sus uñas pintadas de rojo se movían impacientes sobre la mesa pulida. Le pareció similar a la curva de una ola marina apunto de venirse encima y romper. Ladeó la cabeza; confundida. Repentinamente, todo estaba borroso.

-Hey.

No escuchó eso. Sólo escuchaba zumbidos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Tampoco eso. La vio mover los labios mientras fruncía las cejas. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ahora extendía sus manos hacia ella… ¿Por qué?

-¡Hinata chan!

Ese "chan" se prolongó en duración y la nota se agudizó. Vio borrosamente cómo una figura rubia entraba corriendo desde la puerta y luego se arrodillaba ¿Para qué? ¿Ya estaba ahí antes? Creía que no. Y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba al nivel del suelo. ¿Qué pasaba?

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida de nuevo, sin recordar cómo había transcurrido el interrogatorio. ¡Estaba en el suelo! Bueno, tal vez se había agachado a recoger algo pequeño. Abrió sus manos sin encontrar nada. Pero entonces recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

-Sí. – contestó Hinata. Seguía confundida pero recordaba la pregunta.

-¿Sí qué? – la reportera se enderezó, con la cara un poco deformada por el reciente susto, pero Hinata no lo notó, seguía igual de mareada y desorientada.

-Sí… sí me intervendrán por eso.

La rubia doctora y la reportera se miraron confundidas durante un par de largos segundos, Hinata por su parte, no podía con su cabeza. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

-¡¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? – chilló la pelirroja sin entender, levantándose y estrujando sus cabellos, dio una patada a la puerta, que se abrió y dejó a la vista el espectáculo, muchos curiosos observaron hasta saciar su curiosidad, otros, lujuriosos, esperaron el momento en que la pelirroja levantó la pierna para dar la patada, sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¿Vieron eso? – señaló uno. Karin se dio cuenta de su error y envuelta en un rubor de vergüenza, coraje y otro montón de emociones, se abalanzó sobre el sujeto cuidando esta vez su ropa y lo que dejaba ver.

El caos se hizo presente.

-¡Filma eso, grandote! – exclamó Suigetsu al ver la pelea.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Varios que venían sólo de paso pararon en seco.

Cinco minutos después, con trabajos, el orden se instauró. Kakashi, que era la ley y la autoridad, Sasuke, que fue llamado a gritos, acudió a regañadientes, y un poco de ayuda adicional de élite, como Itachi Uchiha, que casualmente pasaba por ahí, aunque venía inocentemente de regreso después de visitar a su madre, y sin dificultad evitó un estrangulamiento.

El grupo observaba serio e intercambiaba muy casualmente un par de palabras sobre la reciente situación. Chismes y patrañas se habían oído de fuentes dudosamente confiables, unos decían que a la heredera le había dado un ataque y eso le preocupaba a la gran mayoría.

Ino seguía encerrada con Hinata adentro, pero cuando no pudieron soportar la duda, llamaron a un hábil chiquillo que en ese momento trataba de abrir la puerta con un pasador proporcionado por Karin , mientras Naruto y Suigetsu espiaban por las cerraduras y ventanas, tratando de escuchar algo útil, preocupados por la reciente condición de la heredera.

Los Uchiha no se rebajaron a eso.

-Es inútil- anunciaron un poco después, decepcionados – No se oye nada.

Tsunade apareció silenciosamente.

-Naruto, Konohamaru. Fuera de aquí.

-¡Hinata chan está ahí adentro!

-Lo sé.

Sonrió sin sentido, macabramente, poniendo de punta algunos pelos. Nada pasaba en su hospital sin que se enterara.

-¡No puedo quedarme en otra parte, tranquilo si sé que algo le pasa! – gritó Naruto con ánimos desenfrenados.

-Y no puedes controlarte – agregó inusualmente seria– Como directora de este hospital y tutora tuya, te ordeno que te vayas.

Ino salió después de unos minutos, cerrando la puerta en silencio, detrás de sí, pero la escena sólo era asistida por los hermanos Uchiha, Tsunade y Kakashi. Hasta la prensa había sido desalojada.

-Nada grave – anunció aliviada, pero aún quedaba la sombra del susto en su cara – Hinata estaba mareada por los exámenes de sangre. Tuvo una crisis de ausencia.

-Pero se cayó de la silla – rebatió Tsunade.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Es poco usual. Pero pasa.

-No creo que sea oportuno continuar con la entrevista hoy – dijo gravemente la mayor.

-En un par de horas estará mejor. Veremos si puede.

-Ya está sometida a mucha presión – la voz de Itachi sonaba neutral, pero estaba un poco molesto por el asunto – No es buena idea.

-Pero ella quiere terminar el asunto rápidamente. Los nervios la están destrozando, pudieron ser los detonadores de toda esta crisis – señaló Ino, su voz cobró fuerza, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban al decir: – La paciente decide.

Tsunade gruñó.

-Ya tengo que irme, me están esperando en una junta Kakashi, regresa a la entrada. Espero visitas inoportunas, así que pásalos a sala de conferencias. No puedo permitirme otro atentado.

Kakashi asintió flojamente pero esperó un poco antes de irse, cuando la figura de Tsunade estaba ya muy lejos y la perdió de vista.

-Regresaré para cuidarla – advirtió.

-No es necesario – intervino Itachi serio– Aquí estamos nosotros.

Ino los miró de hito en hito; parecía que no se atrevía a decir algo. Parecía que estaba a punto de formular una petición penosa e imposible, como si abordaras a un extraño cualquiera en la calle para pedirle un consejo personal o un favor enorme.

-T-tenemos que trasladarla a su habitación – dijo después de un incómodo silencio.

Oh, ahí estaba el misterio.

-Sasuke se encargará – dijo sencillamente Itachi, sustituyendo el "nosotros" por su hermano– Yo tengo que irme.

Se retiró tranquilamente antes de que alguien pudiera decir "Esta boca es mía" Ino miró al menor de los hermanos con esperanza, pero Sasuke negó.

-Por favor – susurró Ino cuando Itachi se fue, parecía realmente desesperada y con los nervios a flor de piel – Ella está muy confundida y asustada.

Hinata ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado…

Sasuke pareció dudar, dio un paso hacia adelante pero enseguida dio otro para atrás.

-Ino san…

Hinata se asomó por la puerta, nerviosa había notado demasiado silencio para ser bueno. Un momento después se tambaleó en el sitio exacto donde Sasuke había retrocedido. Él la sujetó a tiempo, con un sobresalto. Parecía que no sabía qué hacer.

Nadie se preocupó por la puerta entreabierta hasta que se azotó cuando el peso de Hinata al caer la hizo abrirse y chocar con la pared, ambos miraron la fuente del ruido, alertados por alguna razón desconocida pero natural.

Después, al voltear, sus miradas se encontraron.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, las miradas asesinas que el pelinegro le había dirigido a Ino desaparecieron por completo, su incomodidad se desconectó al mirar a Hinata y preguntarse si estaría sintiendo lo mismo que él. Ella se sonrojó suavemente y a Sasuke eso le recordó la situación en la que estaban.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un martillo al pecho. ¿Se había ganado el odio de algún genio o mr. Karma?

Sin duda. ¿Por qué no podía retirarse del juego cuando necesitaba pensar en sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida y era condenado a estar con la fuente de todas sus confusiones? Esperó a que le cayera un milagro, al menos uno pequeño, pero nadie vino a ayudarle.

Hasta el soplo monótono del aire acondicionado lo abandonó cuando sintió el calor que exhalaban los poros de la avergonzada Hinata. Se consoló al saber que ella las estaba pasando mucho peor.

Clásico – pensó retomando el hilo de sus lamentos, recayendo en el método de auto-culparse al ser tan mezquino y mala (malo, malo Uchiha) – Yo me lo merezco.

-G-gracias, Sasuke san – Hinata agradeció apresuradamente, olvidando el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, en su torpeza usó formalismos, pero nadie podía culparla, estaba tan confundida como su protector. Intentó levantarse, pero ni su cuerpo débil ni su salvador la dejaron.

-No me lo agradezcas.

Su voz sonó demasiado fría.

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que estaban totalmente solos, tanto Ino como el bullicio del pasillo abarrotado habían desaparecido. No podía ser. Se sentía repentinamente incómoda e indefensa con Sasuke, hecho que jamás le había sucedido.

-L-llamaré una enfermera – sugirió Hinata, al sentir que cada vez era peor.

-No.

La levantó en un solo movimiento, pero extrañamente delicado. Su voz, que no había podido controlar, había sido suplida en delicadeza por sus fuerzas. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que pesaba, preguntándose si no estaría muy enferma para comer. Eso lo alarmó.

Echó a caminar a buen paso, cualquier que lo viera sabría enseguida que parecía nervioso por la carga y que parecía querer depositarla y correr, como un cohete. Y Correr muy lejos.

-E-¿está enojado? – preguntó inocentemente. Evitó mirarlo demasiado.

-No- nuevamente sus palabras fueron escupidas casi con rencor y culpa, pero hasta un sujeto como él se daba cuenta de la forma agresiva, así que se apresuró a corregirse – No, no estoy enojado.

Hinata se atrevió a respirar profundamente, por primera vez, después de bastante rato. Sasuke lo notó y le dio la razón, reprochándoselo a sí mismo. Debió dar bastante miedo en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – preguntó secamente, esta vez sin frialdad.

-M-mejor, gracias.

Sasuke asintió.

-Bien – atinó a decir.

-P-pensé que yo… - se detuvo, pero no seguir sin tropiezos – Le causo muchos problemas.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba el "usted"

¿Qué no tenían casi la misma edad?

-Hinata – la pesada carga de su pecho se aligeró al pronunciar su nombre – Hace tiempo me dijiste que no me tenías miedo. No tenías que mentir. No voy a hacerte daño.

Y él lo sabía, era capaz de desaparecer si ella reconocía su miedo hacia él. Lo que no sabía es que era un poco recíproco. Inconscientemente, él tenía miedo de lo que pensaría ella.

-N-no mentía - dijo en voz baja. – No me asustas, Sasuke.

Estuvo tentada de reemplazar el "asustas" por "confundas" pero no lo hizo. No tenía el valor de hacerlo y pronunciarlo le daría un toque de mala telenovela. Y era cierto, claro.

Y para él, el cese de su tartamudeo acompañado de ese tuteo, sólo le confirmó de lo que creía estar tan seguro.

Ya que estaban relajándose, como quien dice, se le acabó la vía. Paró en seco frente a su habitación. Ino estaba ahí.

-Aleluya – y chasqueó la lengua – Empezaba a pensar que la habías raptado.

Se calló cuando una de las miradas especialmente glaciales fue dirigida hacia ella con rencor; por el motivo evidente y por que Hinata acababa de caer dormida. Sasuke le acomodó la cabeza que había caído hacia atrás con cuidado, sin que Ino se diera cuenta.

-Bueno – avergonzada por esa mirada fiera, Ino levantó las manos en su defensa – Ya estamos aquí, ¿No? Adentro.

Y abrió la puerta.

-Vamos – dijo al notar que ninguno de los dos entraba.

Se giró a tiempo para presenciar impactada cómo el Uchiha apretaba a la durmiente Hinata contra sí e inclinando su orgullosa cabeza, refugiaba su cara contra el pálido cuello de su carga. Ino se volvió rápidamente cuando uno de los mechones del Uchiha se separaba lentamente de la frente Hinata, profundamente dormida. La pálida piel de las mejillas de ambos se rozó al separarse.

El pelinegro parecía profundamente melancólico al hacerlo y la escena le rompió el corazón a Ino. No se atrevió a seguir mirando, por que le parecía que ante sus ojos, un par de ángeles estaban a punto de separarse.

Trató de fingir que no vio nada, pero no engañó a nadie. La muda despedida la había turbado.

Fue empujada ligeramente por el hombre, en un claro aviso de "No me dejas pasar, estorbas en la puerta" con lo que la rubia se movió enseguida. Observó anonadada cómo el Uchiha depositaba su carga suavemente y la cubría con las sábanas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido y cuando la rubia se le acercó, sólo dijo:

-Asegúrate de que la prensa espere hasta mañana.

-¡Espera!

Fastidiado, Sasuke esbozó un gesto de advertencia. Quería irse ya.

Ino era tan inteligente como para saber cuándo molestarlo y cuándo no, pero también era curiosa y no se iría tan fácilmente. Tomaba riesgos.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Que fue "Qué"? – respondió ácidamente.

-¡Los vi! ¿La besaste?

-No. Estás loca.

Y se dio la vuelta resueltamente, tratando de ignorar a esa molesta y metiche doctora. Cautelosamente, esperó ver una salida de emergencia o un pasillo para entrar al infierno, pero nada. No quería enfrentarla.

-Tal vez lo estoy – admitió a gritos, como poseída - ¡Pero si no me das una explicación, se lo diré a Hinata!

-No te creerá –susurró.

-¿Dudas de mis métodos? Hinata es además, bastante influenciable, demasiado inocente. No me costará demasiado.

Ese parloteo agudo le estaba provocando migraña al Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres? – frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Quiero respuestas.

Eso estaba pasando de irritante a insoportable. Sasuke esperó.

-¿La besaste?

-No.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago. Déjame en paz.

-Gritaré – le advirtió, con una satisfacción que rayaba en lo insano, astutamente sus ojos azules brillaron y él tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando empezó a hablar: – Dicen que la prensa siempre se entera de los escándalos. ¿Te vas a arriesgar?

- No hay nada que arriesgar.

-¿Y la reputación de Hinata? – chilló en el momento justo. Pareció tener un efecto en Sasuke, por que se detuvo.

-Ya te lo dije.

-Sólo una pregunta más – dijo lentamente, sin aliento por los gritos antes proferidos – Sé que la quieres. Pero… ¿Vas en serio?

-Me voy.

- Ya lo sé – dijo – No soy tonta.

-Sí lo eres – dijo volviéndose una vez más – Significa que no voy a hacer nada.

Entonces Ino lo entendió y entendió lo estúpida que había sido. Ese gesto tan romántico, tan inocente y triste, era una despedida, una de verdad. Sasuke ya no necesitaba terapia y lo habían dado de alta ayer. En verdad se iba. En verdad no iba a hacer nada por quedarse con Hinata.

-Eres un idiota – dijo entre dientes, apretando los puños - ¡Hay tanta gente que espera años por estar con las personas que ama! Y tú….- las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas - ¡Y tú vas a dejarla aquí!

-Es lo mejor.

-¡Es lo mejor para ti! ¿Te gusta sentirte miserable?- se acercó a él y lo empujó - ¿Te gusta hacer a los demás miserables? ¿Por qué? ¡No hay nada en ti que no sea racional! ¿Por qué, de repente, actúas tan cobarde? ¡Eso no tiene nada de racional, eres Sasuke Uchiha ¡ ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Sasuke no respondió. Se quitó de encima la mano de Ino, sin esfuerzo y continuó su camino. Aunque no demostró nada, estaba dividido por dentro.

Hasta al muro más fuerte, es posible hacerle grietas que jamás sanarán.

Un lujoso auto lo esperaba en la calle. Itachi estaba dentro, esperándolo.

-¿Terminaste? – le preguntó.

Sasuke asintió. Abrió la puerta dudoso, pero se introdujo en el auto con más resolución. Ya dentro, lo invadió la resignación. Ya todo estaba hecho, tenía que proseguir como siempre, con el orgullo Uchiha en alto.

-Te ves peor de lo que esperaba.

Era mentira. En el rostro de Sasuke sólo se leía la nada.

¿Instrumento de diagnóstico? Sí, cuando se veía la nada en el rostro de su hermano, Itachi sabía que le escondía algo y por lo tanto, su hermano estaba mal. Nunca lo había visto así, al extremo.

-Pasará.

-No muy pronto – respondió Itachi a su novia en un suspiro, que sentada a un lado, guardaba toda la elegancia de su clase. Ella también podía sentir un sentimiento negativo en el aire, pero Itachi ya le había advertido que dejara a Sasuke pensar. Ella accedió. De cualquier forma, no se llevaba mucho con el menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Cómo está Mikoto san? – preguntó cuando dieron vuelta, Sasuke evitó mirar hacia atrás, se veía en su cuello reacio pero ganó su voluntad - ¿Se siente mejor?

-No. Sigue con mucho dolor. – Itachi colocó su mano cerca de la de su novia y entrelazó sus dedos – Pero si no estuvieras enferma, le hubiera gustado verte.

Eso la consoló un rato. Le sonrió a Itachi e intercambiaron un pequeño beso en los labios. El rubio chofer hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Nada es peor que observar los arrumacos – dijo sacando la lengua – ¡En especial cuando conoces a los novios y sabes que pronto serás padrino!

-Tú no serás el padrino, no te preocupes.

Deidara frenó bruscamente.

-¿Quién será, entonces?

Itachi y Konan se miraron sorprendidos.

-Primero deberíamos tener al niño – dijo Itachi calmado. Acarició la mano de Konan e intentó ignorar al conductor.

-Entonces se han portado decentemente. Qué buenos chicos, hum. Quién lo hubiera pensado.

-Esa no es forma de cuestionar una relación. – Konan se mostró ofendida.

Y entre risas, - cosa extraña entre dos personas tan serias – la pareja cerró la ventanilla e ignoró los golpes que propinaba el rubio, molesto por ser tan ignorado sin motivos.

Sasuke recobró la conciencia de la situación cuando reparó en que llevaban demasiado tiempo en la carretera.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- A la casa de campo – respondió Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros – Son vacaciones.

Sasuke recordó que la opulenta mansión Uchiha dejó de ser utilizada cuando él y Mikoto habían enfermado.

No estaba mal. Lejos de la ciudad podría pensar mejor. Lejos de satisfacerlo, las noticias de las que Itachi estaba repleto y salían a borbotones, le molestaban. Él no quería oír quién se divorció, quién heredó una gran fortuna, quién tenía aventuras con quién.

Sasuke optó por actuar normalmente.

El auto paró y Deidara salió a abrir la puerta. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y descubrió que estaban frente a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

-¿Pero que…?

Deidara abrió la puerta con caballerosidad poco común en él – quien sabe, tal vez el trabajo le sentó bien a su carácter o tal vez el abundante dinero– y por la puerta, entraron Neji y Hanabi Hyuuga.

¿En qué caótica situación los Hyuugas y los Uchihas coexitirían pacíficamente cuando se reúnen los ejemplares más agresivos de cada clan? Con Hinata era otra cosa, pero...

-Hay algo aquí que no me han dicho – exclamó la pequeña (Sasuke estaba de acuerdo) pero la niña continuó– Itachi, yo te soporto a ti, Konan es como una segunda hermana… este sujeto y este otro – señaló a Sasuke, que la ignoró y a Deidara, que hizo una mueca – A ellos no.

Itachi sonrió conciliador.

-La diferencia entre Sasuke y yo no es demasiada. Además aprenderás a entender a Deidara. Algún día.

-¡Pero tiene un tatuaje en su mano! – exclamó casi exasperada con infantil humor - ¡De una boca!

-Hey, yo no te he dicho nada a ti, pequeña mocosa insensible – se defendió el rubio quedándose petrificado en su acción de abrir la puerta, Konan empujó suavemente a la pareja de molestos Hyuugas hacia adentro. Ambos se sacudieron la relajo y se acomodaron.

-No le hables así – Itachi, severo lo fulminó con su profunda mirada, hasta que el rubio entró de nuevo y molesto, se sentó al volante – Nadie aquí merece insultar o recibir insultos.

-Pues a tu hermano no le importa – agregó la niña sacando la lengua – Está tan quieto como un pollo congelado.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos ante la comparación excepto Sasuke, que siguió en su propia meditación – que incluía, por supuesto, ignorar a Hanabi. Estaba actuando de forma normal. Nadie podía culparlo.

-¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – Sasuke volvió a hablar, su voz siguió sonando ronca por el desuso prolongado- ¿Alguien inventó la rivalidad o alguien aquí está rompiendo reglas?

-Yo diría que ambas cosas – Itachi, sereno, esperó a que el auto se alejara un poco antes de seguir - ¿Cuándo surgió la pelea entre los clanes? Hace mucho tiempo. Así que técnicamente nosotros no estamos en desacuerdos generales, como todo el mundo cree. Pero también estamos rompiendo códigos. Aunque esto sea muy importante.

-Y lo es – agregó Neji, cruzado de brazos como defensa entre enemigos amables (lo que los hace más terroríficos) – De lo contrario, no habríamos venido.

-Bien – Itachi prosiguió – Tenemos que tomar varias decisiones arriesgadas. Creo que todos aquí merecen saber lo que otros saben.

Se estableció un ambiente serio y misterioso, donde Itachi aprovechó para sonreir misteriosamente. Todos sabían que lo que venía era de suma importancia.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Sigue un poco raro, pero no será para siempre.


End file.
